Atarashii Sannin no Michi
by Pen-Woman
Summary: A lonely outcast, a Hated traitor, a disgraceful downcast. The three meet each other and bond have created, together they promised they will show everyone that they are not what they thought they are...Many pairings. Discontinued and up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**Atarashii Sennins no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennins**

**Prologue**

"Human talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human yell**"

"_Demon talk_"

'_Demon thought_'

"**_Demon yell_**"

_*Flashbacks*_

Sometimes rejection causes reflection. A long look in the mirror is needed to see that perhaps we've done something, offensive or rude and maybe that's why, we're getting attitude. You could ask, "Did I say or do something to offend you"? "Was I the one that made you turn and run"? Its obvious differences of opinions exist. Maybe my selfishness did not fulfill your wish. My weaknesses are clear. Was this rejection out of fear? It certainly is true; you had every reason to. So, now I reflect on this life a wreck and question "What should I do"?...By C. L. Craven**.**

* * *

><p>Konohagakaru*…<p>

Despair, pain, sorrow, agony…

These ill feelings that overshadow the people's soul like a disease their precious loved ones died in a gruesome battle against the fearsome and most powerful foe ever known, Kitsune no Yōko – Kyūbi*, and their greatest loss the Village ever received was the loss of the bravest Shinobi that ever lived.

Gifted with talents and intellect; he created and perfected the first ever two S – Rank Jutsu that could have ended his life, but he lived to tell the tale, and he surpassed the Legendary Sennins and the previous Hokage. He earned the title of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō* because of his Jutsu called Hiraishin no Jutsu* one of the Jutsus he created, and Yondaime Hokage* the youngest and strongest Hokage in history…Minato Namikaze.

This great man had sacrificed himself to destroy the horrible Bijū* to ensure his Village's survival. They tried so hard to deny the fact he was dead, but they could not find the right word to describe such pain. They pray for their souls of their fallen Shinobi, and Yondaime Hokage to rest in peace and never forgotten, for their bravery and sacrifice they had done for the Villagers. They also felt joy and excitement for the Kyūbi's defeat, but alas it did not last for long because they had discovered another shocking news from the Sandaime Hokage*.

The Kyūbi did not die, but, sealed inside of a baby boy who was only a day old, which made him a Jinchūriki*. They believed if they killed the infant while he was still vulnerable they could avenge their loved ones and their Yondaime, but the Sandaime announced a new law that was never to speak about the incident that happen to the child, and never harm the child both physically and mentally. If anyone defied the law they would be punished, by death.

The Villagers were all shocked at the Sandaime's new law, and all they think is to why the oldest Hokage let the Demon live among us. As if the Sandiame read their minds he explains to them that the child was not the same Kyūbi who tried to destroy their home, but a Jailer who keeps the real Kyūbi at bay, and furthermore, the Yondaime's last wish was that the child must be treated as a hero. The statement is not pleasing to them it anger them further, but, agreed to leave the child alone, but they will never accept him as a hero.

* * *

><p>Japanese to English Translations:<p>

*Konohagakaru…Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* Kitsune no Yōko – Kyūbi…The Nine Tailed Fox – Kyuubi.

* Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō…Konoha's Yellow Flash.

* Hiraishin no Jutsu…Flying Thunder God Jutsu.

*Yondaime Hokage…Forth Hokage.

* Bijū…Demon.

* Sandaime Hokage…Third Hokage.

*Jinchūriki…Human Sacrifice.

List of Jutsus:

* Hiraishin no Jutsu…Flying Thunder God Jutsu: a Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, allowing the user to transport himself to another place in the blink of an eye. It is quite possible that this procedure is the reason behind his nickname, Konoha's Yellow Flash/Konoha no Kīroi Senkō. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this Jutsu are much greater. In principle, this Jutsu is related to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to users, it sends them somewhere. To activate this Jutsu, the user needs a special seal or technique formula/ Jutsu-Shiki to mark the destination. After this is done, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports himself to the location of the seal. The technique can create smoke; similar to a Summoning Technique, but that is not always the case. Minato applied the formula in advance to weapons such as Kunai. By giving one, such Kunai to a person, he cans immediately teleport to that person at any time. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. Minato also incorporated the formula into his wife's seal, allowing him to come to her aid at all times.


	2. To Mount Myōboku

**Atarashii Sennins no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennins**

**To ****Mount ****Myōboku**

"Human talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human yell**"

"_Demon talk_"

'_Demon thought_'

"**_Demon yell_**"

_*Flashbacks*_

A family like no one can see; a family everyone wants to be, family love comes from above; family love is softer than a dove, family means a lot, life will never rot; family means a lot; you will sometimes get caught.

A family loves you for you, and you love them very much to, a family means everything to you without them you wouldn't know what to do…a family…..By angel of passion 016.

* * *

><p>Inside the Hokage office…<p>

The entire office was a mess, books, scrolls and shattered window glass were scattered all over the floor. Cabinets and drawers were broken and burned. Only the wall had minor damage, a few cracks here and there. In the middle of the chaos, a small white crib with a wooden frame that looked brand new with soft cotton fabric to make it comfortable for the baby blond boy to sleep in peace. Next to h**e** was a wrinkled old man, who was called Sarutobi Hiruzen one of two known Kage always wear the official Kage uniform. He had a small goatee and short spiked hair. He also had lines running vertically under each eye. Although **the** old man, age had not taken much of a toll on his appearance as it had on his skills; as it appeared to have given him some gray hair, several wrinkles, and very few liver spots. Even in his age, he was now renowned as Hokage again since the Yondiame was no longer among them. So now the Sandaime had to make the most difficult decision on what to do with the baby.

The baby name was Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Yōko and responsible for Konoha's destruction. But that was not true, the real truth was that the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden Jutsu called Shiki Fūjin*, a powerful Sealing Jutsu that bring the Shinigami* to the land of the living, to seal the Kyūbi's soul into a small infant**,** but for **the** price. In exchange for extracting the Kyūbi's soul, his soul was also extracted along with creating the Shishō Fūin* to maintain the Bijū from escaping.

It saddened Sarutobi to no end, to think that this child held the strongest Bijū of all as a Vessel. It was a heavy burden he had to carry to keep Konoha safe from it.

'This is too many for a child to handle' he thought sadly; he could not help but feel remorse that he could not do anything to stop the young Hokage; sad that the boy will suffer the loneliness, rejection, hatred from his own Village, and angry at those Baka* that could not accept him as a hero. For he was the reason that Konoha was still standing.

'He will be shunned and isolated because of them. He will have no one to protect him from danger. Oh Minato, did it ever occur to this that you left your Musuko* all by himself' he thought.

Naruto suddenly stirred, a sign he was waking up. He let out a whimpering cry that alerted the Sandaime. Then the baby shook his tiny fists as if he were freezing from a harsh winter cold. Hiruzen quickly, but gently, scooped the boy up. Then he carefully cradled the tiny infant and soothed him with a calm tone, just like if he were his Ojii-san*.

"There there Chibi one*," the baby stopped his crying which surprised Hiruzen a little. He looked down at the baby to see he was staring back at him with his big blue eyes of curiosity. His eyes were like his Otousan*, including his blond hair. He inherit the shape of both face and eyes from his Kaasan* Kushina. Hiruzen smiled at the boy's resemblance of both his parents. Naruto saw the happy look on his face and also smiled and gurgled happily for him. He even started to spit and blow tiny bubbles too. Hiruzen chuckled at the boy's display, and he forgot about the whole thing.

Soon the fun ended when he heard someone knock on the door. He immediately, said, "Enter." The door opened. The person behind the door was a tall man, about 191.2 cm, with extremely long, and spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail with two shoulder length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned Hitai-ate* with the Kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese Geta*, a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a Gama summoning scroll on his back. His name was Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sennin**,** who was trained by the Sandaime Hokage himself alongside the two other **Se**nnins. In the past, he was known as Sato no Kyōki*, but now he was **a** **self-proclaimed** Gama S*, Yondaime's ex-Sensei, and mega-pervert.

"Ah Jiraiya, good you are here. How is the situation in Konoha?" he asked. Jiraiya let out a tiring sigh and said.

"Well how do I start, the Village is in critical condition? We lost more than 200 Shinobi, and the injured Shinobi keep piling up in the hospital so many that I've almost lost count. And the Villagers have started mumbling about, well you know," the last part was a whisper, but Sarutobi heard him clearly.

"Yes…I know," he lets out a sigh, and his headache was coming up. He looked down at the baby who was still gurgling and smiling at Sarutobi.

"He really likes you," said Jiraiya.

"Hmhmhm yes, he is certainly an amusing boy," said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya watched the cute display with a smile but soon his feature turn into frown. This boy looked so much like his prized student, Minato. When, he heard the news about the deaths of both Minato and Kushina his heart filled with sorrow over the loss of both precious people. Now Naruto, the only living member of the family, was alive and well. Which meant he was now Naruto's only family member left since Minato and Kushina named him after the main character of his novel, making him Naruto's Godfather. But he did not know how to take care of a baby and was not sure he was ready for this. Hiruzen noticed his ex-student was quiet the whole time. He looked up to see that Jiraiya seemed to be thinking based on the frown on his face. They both stood in eerie silence for a while, and Sarutobi could not take it.

"Jiraiya," he called, which startled the S. "Quit acting like a statue and come up here and meet your Godson."

Jiraiya was taken by surprise then he began to hesitate. He was not ready to see him yet, but if he were not going to see his Godson now then when? Or maybe he would not see him. Just thinking about it made him feel like a coward. How could he think like that? Minato would be furious for thinking such negative thought, and Kushina would be madder as hell and punch him till he bled. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face those two knew how to convince him in the most painful ways. He walked up to Sarutobi and Naruto till he was facing the Sandaime and Naruto.

"May I…hold him?" Jiraiya asked. Sarutobi nod and gently gives Naruto to Jiraiya. He made sure to keep his head straight and made sure he was comfortable in his arms. Naruto looked to see the other man with long spiky hair. He kept staring at him for a while; then he began to smile.

Naruto's smile was even wider than before. He seemed to be really happy to be in the arms of the man. Jiraiya smiled; he probably knew he was his Godfather. Or who knew, maybe he was just glad that the boy accepted him.

"He like you already, Jiraiya," said Hiruzen and the S smiled.

"Well of course, he knows whom I am. I'm Jiraiya one of the strongest S, all wise and brave Shinobi! Foes fear me; men idolize men, women adore me, and children want to be like me. Author of great the Icha Icha* books and Jiraiya gōketsu Monogatari*, who happens to be the main character of this great novel are me. What's there not to like?" Jiraiya's ego was getting to him again. Hiruzen shook his head at the S, sometimes he wondered when he would act like an adult.

"Don't get too cocky," said a very annoyed Kage, but glad that he was his usual self. Jiraiya grinned and scratched the back of his head while Naruto watched the man's display with a weird/cute face.

A knock on the door disturbed them. Sarutobi said, "Enter," again. This time, an Anbu, entered the office and bowed into a half kneeling position.

"Hokage-sama* the Counselors are requesting you in the meeting hall to discuss the…problem."

"'Sigh' al**l **right I'll be there in a minute, thank you." The Anbu nodded and stood up, but just before he left he looked at the baby in the **Se**nnin's arm. Both his hands curled up into fists clearly angry at the beast for almost destroying his home. Jiraiya noticed the Anbu's glare at Naruto…and he glares back at him with malice and granting him death if he dare come within an inch if he tries to harm him. The Anbu flinched and quickly left the office.

Jiraiya watched the Anbu leave and let out an irritated growl. Had he no shame? Did not he realize he was disgracing the Yondaime's last wish?

"I'm sorry Jiraiya I have to get to the meeting, but I assure you I will do everything I can persuade the Counselors to drop the death charge toward Naruto," said Hiruzen.

"Chikusyou*…Are there any members who are opposing the Counselor's decision?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, the Nara Clan, Akimichi Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame Clan, and your friend Haruno Takashi. Even two elite the Hyuuga and the Uchiha." When the Sandaime mentions the Uchiha and the Haruno, he is not shock at all. In fact, he knew those two were on good terms with Minato because they were part of Team Jiraiya. Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Takashi, and Namikaze Minato were boy's only group cause they were not many female Ninja back then, but they were considered as the best assassination team in Konoha. Maybe in the whole Fire Country. They were known for their stealth; enemies did not know what hit them. Their Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu were flawless, and their record as the invincible team could rival the S.

That team was the best, and not to mention their friendship toward each other almost made those three like brothers in arms. They had a bond that would never break. They were truly feared and respected, and even the Villagers had given them the title of Ryūketsu no Arashi*.

"That's great, those Counselors will not stand a chance."

"Yes…but even with many Head Clans on our side it will not be enough," said Sarutobi in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?!" Jiraiya asked.

"It's about Naruto's well fare. Who will take care of him? Who will provide him shelter, food, and the much needed love and attention? I thought to put him in **an** orphanage, but I doubt anyone will take him. Or worst they will leave him there to starve to death." That last part hit Jiraiya hard. He would never have guessed his people would be this cruel to an innocent infant. If, the orphanage would not take him, who would? He thought he should do it, but he could not since he was leading a spy network for Konoha, traveling from country to country. And researching for his new Icha Icha book, which would not be any good for Naruto to be around. Then he thought about his ex-mentor. He could do it, but then again that wouldn't do too since he was now renewed as Hokage would be too busy to pay close attention to Naruto. It seemed hopeless. **Till** an idea, struck him.

"Jiji-san* I know someone who can be Naruto's caretaker," he said with joy.

"You do? That's excellent news…Who?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well…it not exactly a 'someone'," said Jiraiya. Hiruzen was confused at his words. What did he mean by not someone?

"You might say they're not even humans because Naruto will be taken care by…the Gamas*"

…..

…..

…..

"Are you suggesting that we put Naruto's care in the hand of… amphibians?" he said it to make sure he heard it right, or if his mind were playing tricks on him. He was feeling too old for this.

"There, not just amphibians, they're talking amphibians, and don't worry about it too much, Naruto will be in safe hands."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! No forget it, weren't thinking straight. What made you think that your friends are capable of taking care of a baby Human child? And let's not forget…THEY ARE GAMAS!" he yelled.

"Look Hiruzen Sensei," Wait did he calls him Sensei? He doesn't call him Sensei unless he it was something serious. "No one in the Village wants him. They all just want him dead. The Counselors are cunning and un-trustworthy; they won't keep their word even if you announce it, which leaves Naruto to fend for himself, he won't have a happy childhood. He will be shunned, hated, unloved. But on Mount Myōboku* he'll have a family, a big family. They'll even teach him the way of Senjutsu. Please Hiruzen Sensei think about what is best for Naruto," he said pleading with him to consider his idea.

Hiruzen thought long and hard about what Jiraiya just said. Maybe this was what Naruto needed, a family. But it wasn't such a good idea for a Gama, a large Gama to be exact, to care for such a small infant.

…..

…..

…..

It seemed that no matter what he tried to think of as another option it always led to a dead end. Jiraiya's idea seemed to be the best choice. He sighed. He guessed desperate times called for desperate measures. He looked up at Jiraiya with a serious expression. "Very well Jiraiya, you will take Naruto to Mount Myōboku and inform them about the situation. Don't leave anything out. Also, they mustn't tell Naruto about Kyūbi's attack against Konoha or being a Vessel. Another thing, you must be present in Naruto's life and notify me every month about his status. Finally, at age of seven, Naruto must return to Konoha to begin his Ninja training in the Academy," his voice was full of the authority and superiority of a true Hokage that could make the toughest Nuke-nin quiver and never question him.

"Wait…just seven years but Sensei…"

"If Naruto stays any longer than necessary, the Villagers and the Counselors will get agitated, do you understand?" said Sarutobi.

"Well…yeah but…"

"Jiraiya, I know **you're** concerned for him, but wouldn't it be better show them what he really is, than hiding him?" His Sensei was right. This was an opportunity to show them that Naruto was a Vessel and not the Kyūbi in human form. He nodded his understanding to his mentor.

"Good, now take Naruto to his new home, and I'll take care of the Counselors." Jiraiya nodded again and disappeared away to outside of Konoha's gate. Now Hiruzen had better got to the meeting before they started without him. He looked around his office one more time then at the empty crib where Naruto slept in peace without a care, in the world, he smiled, **and this** was defiantly worth fighting against those stubborn old geezers. He headed to the door, twisted the door knob, and left his office.

Mount Myōboku….

The place where all Gamas lived, it was home for huge and tiny Gamas alike. Mount Myōboku was a rich and beautiful land. It would take a long amount of time to move to it on the secret paths from Konohagakure for humans, but if you have a contract with the Gamas they can let a Gama use Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu*, a technique that allows an animal to summon a human, to travel instantly to Mount Myōboku.

In a small cave the two great elder Gamas, Fukasaku and Shima, were currently cooing over their new cute Otamajakushi*, Naruto. It was easy to see that the cave was the home of the two elders. It was filled with lush plants, large mushrooms, wooden furniture, and small portraits. The two elders had greater authority than even a Kage.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest little Otamajakushi I've ever laid my eyes on," said Shima.

"He certainly a hyper one, isn't he?" said Fukasaku.

"Don't forget adorable. Oh**,** he is going to be so handsome when he grows up. Wait till you taste my food!" said Shima, happy like a little girl who just got a new doll. They both exchanged conversation, and Naruto was happily making cute baby sounds, so they forgot about Jiraiya, who was still behind them with a frown on his face. It seemed he didn't like being ignored, and was jealous that his Godson was becoming the center of attention so easily. He coughed so he could get their attention and pass his info to the elders. The elders stop what they were doing, and they stare at Jiraiya.

"Oh**,** you still here, Jiraiya-chan?" said Fukasaku.

'….. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME' he thought angrily at being left out. But he compose himself and explained everything the Kyūbi's attack, the Yondaime's and his wife's deaths, the Villagers and the Counselors wanting Naruto dead, and announced them to be Naruto's guardians.

They were shocked, stunned, bewildered, and angry. Absurd, how could they think of killing an innocent child who had done nothing to anyone. But they're actually happy and honored to have Jiraiya's Godson in their care.

"We would be honored to have Naruto in as part of our family," said Fukasaku.

"You can count on us, Jiraiya-chan,**"** said Shima. Jiraiya was pleased and grateful. Now he had nothing to worry about, Naruto was in safe hands.

"Thank you so much, Pa, Ma'am."

"No thanks needed Jiraiya-chan, it's the least we can do."

"Pa is right, dear," said Shima.

"Well, thanks again. I wish I could stay and chat, but I better head back and leave for an important mission. So I'll see you guys in four weeks," once said he vanished in a cloud of smoke again.

"Well, I should probably report to Ōgama S* about Naruto," said Fukasaku.

"Al**l **right then I'll go make dinner and make something for Otamajakushi," she said, already fixing dinner for Pa while he hopped to the Great Gama's house. Shima hop over to Naruto and scoop some worms from the plate to begin to feed the baby.

"Open a wide sweetie. Yummy worms," Naruto stared at the strange looking food, but never the less food was food. He opens his mouth ready to be fed when suddenly Jiraiya appeared again with panicking expression, he turns pale when he sees the spoon filled with worms only an inch from being devoured by Naruto.

"NOOOOOO MA'AM! DON'T FEED HIM!" he yelled

"Jiraiya-chan, what the meaning of this?"

"Naruto doesn't eat solid food yet. In fact, he is not ready for your tasty food yet," he said that because he didn't want to hurt Shima's feeling about her cooking. Plus he came back because he remembered that the Gamas only eat bugs, which Naruto was not familiar with.

"Well, what does he eat then?" She asked. Poor Jiraiya, he had to explain everything about, well everything! This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Japanese to English Translation:<p>

* Shiki Fūjin…Dead Demon Consuming Seal.

* Shinigami…Lord of the Dead.

* Shishō Fūin…Four Symbols Seal.

* Baka…Stupid/Idiot.

* Musuko…Son.

* Ojii-san…Grandfather.

* Chibi one…Little one.

*Otuosan…Father.

*Kaasan…Mother.

* Hitai-ate…Headband.

*Geta…Wooden sandals.

* Sato no Kyōki…Konoha's Mad Man.

*Gama **Se**nnin…Toad Sage.

*Icha Icha…Come Come.

* Jiraiya gōketsu **M**onogatari…The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant.

*Hokage-sama…Lord Hokage.

* Chikusyou…Damn/Damn it.

* Ryūketsu no Arashi…Konoha's bloody Storm.

*Jiji-san…Old man.

*Gama…Toad.

*Mount Myōboku…Mountain of Bewilderment.

* Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu…Reverse Summoning Jutsu.

* Otamajakushi…Tadpole.

* Ōgama **Se**nnin…Honorable Toad Sage.

List of Jutsus:

*Shiki Fūjin…The Dead Demon Consuming Seal: is a seal which invokes the power of the death god. Once called upon, the death god hovers behind the user and wrapped its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a seal to appear on it. The soul of the summoner is also seen along with the death god, restrained by its hair but still attached to the user. The death god then inserts its arm into the user's soul. At this **stage, only** the user can see the death god. To perform the seal, the user need only grasp the target. The death god's arm extends from their chest and grabs the soul of the target, immobilizing them and allowing them to see the death god as well, the death god then performs the sealing.

*Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu…Reverse Summoning Jutsu: The counterpart of the Summoning Technique, this Jutsu allows an animal to summon humans that they have a contract with.


	3. The Concept of Love & Hate

**Atarashii Sennin no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennin**

**The love of My Family & the Hate of My People **

"Human talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human yell**"

"_Demon talk_"

'_Demon thought_'

"**_Demon yell_**"

*_Flashbacks_*

In a world so oddly complicated, in a society so widely emancipated, I fear for my soul feels quite dejected. I can't help but think of being rejected. Failing to understand others is part of the problem. Trying to be in sync is just but an abuse to them, acceptance of men is a new type of emblem. Therefore, I hope to change all that through this poem.

Feelings are hurt each and every single day. Behaving and talking in any kind of way, bearing in mind that the latter thinks it's a play. Shattered hearts hence forth shall be kept at bay.

By Monica Mutemwa.

* * *

><p>4 years later…<p>

It's a beautiful morning in Mount Myōboku. The atmosphere was a bit humid but quite refreshing. The birds were singing in perfect melody. And the sound of Gamas croaking a great tune.

Then laughter was heard near the sacred oil fountain and all the statues surrounding it. A blonde spiky haired, blue eyed boy was playing catch with his two brothers. The first one was a small orange Gama with blue markings around his eyes and lips and was wearing a blue vest. His name is Gamakichi, the oldest. The second one was small chubby yellow Gama with orange marking around his eyes, lips and chest, he also wore a blue vest like his Aniki*. His name was Gamatatsu; he was the middle brother. And finally a tiny boy with a cute chubby face and laughing loudly was Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest member of the family. He wore a beige shirt with the word Gama in Kanji, matching blue shorts, and black sandals.

The reason the sacred oil fountain was sacred was because the oil was not just any ordinary oil. This oil was the source of the power of Senjutsu*. This power could give the user the ability to enhance their senses so much so that they become extremely sensitive. With this power, the ability to use the three main Jutsus, Ninjutsu*, Genjutsu*, and Taijustsu* are rapidly increased. But there was, in fact, a down side to it. Many had perished by turning into Gamas, then turning to stone. So, the statues that surrounded the fountain were people who were unable to control the Senjutsu and turned into Gamas. Despite failing, they, are considered honorable heroes.

Naruto seemed to be winning the game, but Gamakichi being the smart one always had the upper hand. As for Gamatatsu, he could easily get caught by one of his brothers. He was more interested in snacks rather than playing.

"C'mon slowpoke, try to catch me already or am I too fast for ya too petite legs to catch me," said Gamakichi taunting his Otouto*.

"I'AM NOT PETWTE and I will gwt yew," said Naruto with a cute angry look on his face. Gamakichi smirked; he always knew how to push the right buttons to make Naruto lose his cool.

"Then c'mon, baby," he was taunting him again, making Naruto angrier than before.

"I AM NOT BWBY EITWR," he yelled, shaking his tiny arms up in the air. He then charged at Gamakichi with as much speed he could muster. Gamakichi ran and laughed at his brother's childish behavior, and Naruto was trying his hardest to catch his mean Aniki.

"Aniki~ I'm hungry when are you gonna stop playing?" asked Gamatatsu whining. His stomach rumbled from lack of food. He was watching his brothers on the sideline since he'd been caught by his Otouto for being slower than Game*.

Both Naruto and Gamakichi ignored him in favor of continuing to play the game. Gamatatsu groaned at being ignored, and because he was hungry too. Naruto kept on trying to catch his hopping brother, but soon he halted causing a screech on the ground. Naruto stopped because his Aniki hopped on a giant leaf, two feet tall.

Naruto pouted angrily at his, brother and said, "That not fair, yew cheatwr."

"No, I didn't. Now stop being a baby and try to catch me already," he smirked and made a raspberry face at Naruto, which only ticked him off even more. So he jumped up and managed to find the tip of the leaf. He clumsily climbed up the leaf, but the giant leaf began to wiggle and waggle making it hard for Naruto to find the right balance. But Naruto wouldn't stop till he got his brother, and had told on him for being mean. He tried again but failing. If he only he had strong legs to jump to high places, instead of his tiny short legs.

He tried and tried and tried, thus causing the leaf to swing out of control. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were starting to worry about their Otouto. If, he kept that up he was gonna get hurt badly.

"Hey…HEY, pip squeak stop it…NARUTO LET IT GO" yelled Gamakichi.

"Otouto! You're gonna get hurt!" said Gamatatsu. But Naruto was too wrapped up in climbing the leaf, and he didn't hear his brothers' warnings. The vine that connected to the shaking leaf couldn't hold on much longer till it…

Snap

That snap caused Naruto to let go of the leaf, but because of the force of the swing Naruto was sent falling towards the oil fountain. Both Gama brothers panic and immediately jump into action before their brother could land in the fountain and turn into a stone Gama.

Naruto had never felt so afraid in his life. He had heard many stories from Ma and Pa about how Shinobi came here to learn to control the Senjutsu, but many failed to understand what it meant by becoming one with nature, and turned into a Gama statue. Now Naruto was doomed to become one. He closed his eye and waited to feel the greasy substance covering his body and for the hardening sensation as he became a statue.

Bong…bong…

It felt strange to Naruto. Wasn't the oil supposed to feel wet not soft and slimy? He looked down to see what he landed on. What he saw was indeed soft, slimy and…pink. What kind of ground was the color pink? Then the pink thing start to move and placed Naruto on the real ground. He took this chance to see what the pink thing was. Only to find it was none other than Gamabunta, or as Naruto liked to call him, Gama Oyabun*.

Gamabunta was a very large toad, who towered over trees, dwarfed largest rock formations, and was larger than most buildings. He's so large he'd compare in size to the gargantuan Bijū, with his being as large as the Kitsune's entire torso. His skin color was a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes, on his lips, and chest was bright red markings. Over his left eye, he received a scar at some point in the past, but he could still see out of it. He often wore a large blue happi* vest, and always carried a massive dosu* blade at his hip. He also carried a large kiseru* pipe which he usually smoked.

"Pops," Gamakichi, tensed when he saw his Otousan there. Why? Well because Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu agreed to play near the fountain after the elders, and Gamabunta told them not to.

"Hey Daddy, did you come here to play with us?" asked Gamatatsu unaware of the trouble he was in?

"Shut it!" Gamakichi whispered harshly at his brother. Naruto just stood there stiffly; he knew that he shouldn't be there in the first place, but he was so bored, and he wanted to play. And moreover he was curious about this place. He always wanted to go here but then again he wished he didn't.

"Gama Oyabun I-"

"Naruto, your Ma and Pa sent me here to tell to come home at once. They're both worried sick, so it's best to go home right now. And as for you two we're going to have a long talk," said Gamabunta with much power, authority, and with a hint of disappointment in his tone. The three brothers bow their heads in shame.

The brothers looked at each other, knowing they would be punished, and this would be the last time they saw each other for a while. Then Naruto started to walk back to his home. Gamabunta watched Naruto walk back home and out of sight. He signaled his Sons to follow him. "Let's go," he and his Sons, with their heads down, followed him home.

"Does this mean we're not going to have snacks, Aniki?"

* * *

><p>Naruto was half way home, currently hiding behind a giant mushroom. He could see both of the elders, whom he cherished the most. Fukasaku's face was firm, and his arms were crossed as he waited for his adopted Musuko to return. Shima was worried that her little Otamajakushi might be hurt.<p>

He gulped, and then he walked out from behind the giant mushrooms toward his Guardian at a slow pace. Fukasaku and Shima saw their boy walking toward them, and they sighed in relief. Fukasaku's face remained firm and hard, but deep down he was relieved that he was unharmed. Shima was glad to see her Otamajakushi was okay. She treasured him as she treasured all her Gamas, and they adored her. Because of that she was known as the Gamadō no Haha*.

Finally he was now in front of them, but he bowed his head down avoiding their gazes. Fukasaku was about to yell at the boy when his wife suddenly interrupted him.

"Naruto-chan I'm so glad to see you're okay. Come on dear you're all dirty, go and bathe while I fix dinner," said Shima. Naruto wasted no time; he immediately marched right in and entered the bathroom. Shima smiled and hopped to the kitchen to prepare dinner. While Fukasaku was standing there, gawking because his happy wife had told Naruto to take a bath then to come down for dinner. What was she so happy about it? She was supposed to scold the boy, not spoil him! He sighed; sometimes his wife could be a little too soft on the boy. He'd have a word with her later, because if he tried to discuss with her about Naruto while she was making dinner she'd bicker to no end.

Naruto was in the pond, scrubbing all the dirt from his body and washing his hair with his favorite shampoo that Jiraiya bought for him. He loved the smell of oranges mixed with sweet almond oil. It made his hair nice, shiny, and it smelt good too.

This small wooden hut was built for Naruto and Jiraiya. When Jiraiya first came to Mount Myōboku he built the bathroom hut for himself except the toilet since he could go and do his business anywhere he wanted, and that went the same for Naruto too. The pond was crystal clear with beautiful pink floating lotus flowers. The pond was surrounded by fairly large and slippery rocks. It had three shelves on each wall were shampoos, sponges, oils and towels were perfectly organized, and there was a short ladder, for Naruto to reach the items he needed.

After he finished his bath, he quickly walked back to his house right next to the hut. His Ma doesn't like when he is late for dinner, so he was quick about it. He opened the door and was greeted with a delightful aroma. His Ma always made the best food, ever, and she was making his favorite, Gyūniku Rāmen*.

"Come in dear; dinner is ready," said Shima. Naruto wasted no time; he sprint to the dinner table where his Pa was seated, drinking his green tea while Ma was scooping the Bītoru no shichū* for her and Tō-chan, and Rāmen for Naruto.

The three ate in silence for an hour till Fukasaku spoke, "Naruto-chan, your Ma and I have to discuss something with you." Uh-oh, he was hoping that they forgot about this little ordeal.

"We are really disappointed in you. You disobeyed us and went to the Sacred Oil Fountain, with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. You know better that the place is off limit till you are of proper age. You know the fountain is dangerous," he said in a definite and hard in tone; it was obvious that he was upset. Naruto lowered his head and stared at his empty bowl. The boy could feel his heart swelling with guilt and regret because he let his curiosity get the best of him. He could feel tears coming on.

Then he heard Shima speak in a tender tone, "Now now Tō-chan*; Naruto is just a boy, and he can't help but want to see the fountain with his own eyes. It's just that he has been fanaticizing on how cool the fountain is and all the different stories about it. Don't be too hard on him," said Shima.

"And another, thing you need to stop spoiling him, Ma. How is he supposed to learn from his mistakes if you keep treating him like a baby? Sometimes he needs to be disciplined so it won't happen again. He shouldn't take these things lightly," said Fukasaku. He knew he was being harsh toward her, but she needs to understand that this was serious business. This time Shima didn't yell at him or bicker. Instead she lowered her head, her husband was right. She should have scolded Naruto for what he did, but she loved the boy so much as any Mother would love her child. And she wanted nothing more than to protect him from the outer world that could harm him. But sometimes a Mother needed to allow their child learn from their mistakes if they want to grow to be smart and mature person.

"And another thing Naruto, you said once that you wanted to be a great Shinobi like Jiraiya-chan, how can you be a good Shinobi when you are exuberant, impatient, and inattentive? These are not the qualities of a Shinobi my boy," his Pa's words hurt like someone stabbed him with hundreds of Kunais. He hid his eyes from his Guardians. He didn't want to cry in front of them, even if the words hurt him.

"But, you have strong determination; your soul is as hard as steel; you have the will that never give up, and the heart of a lion. With these rare qualities you can be far better than any Shinobi that has ever lived," said Fukasaku smiling at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide as dinner plates. He could feel the pride swelling in his heart. He is glad that his Pa believe, he could be a great Shinobi, then he looks at Ma to see she's smiling too. Those two were; he couldn't find a word to describe how grateful and thankful he was to have such wonderful Guardians. Guardians who had confidence in him to do great things in the near future. He smiled in genuine happiness and blushed too.

"So I decided that your punishment will be cleaning your room, doing the dishes with Ma, and be in bed by 8 for two weeks."

"Aww~ but Pa I-"

"Don't make me double your punishment, boy," said Fukasaku making threats to his boy as he tried to whine his way out. His threat shut Naruto up. He didn't want to get into more trouble than he already is if he angered his Pa further.

"And furthermore, after your punishment we will start training you in the Art of Senjutsu," the news shocked both Shima and Naruto. Naruto always wanted to learn the Senjutsu Art, and now he was going to learn it! As for Shima, she wasn't only shocked but nervous that her Otamajakushi would be learning the dangerous Jutsu. She needed to convince her husband to cancel the idea of training Naruto the Senjustu Art. But when she saw the look on Naruto's face, look full of eagerness and exhilaration to discover Senjutsu, she thought about how canceling Fusasaku's approach would break his heart and hers as, well. If this were what Naruto needed then, she should be happy for him and support him.

"Rewlly…thwnk you thwnk you thwnk you. I'm going to be super strwng and super cool too and…and be gweat as Jiraiya-oji-san*," said Naruto in delight. Both Fukasaku and Shima laughed at the boy's thrill. It was just so adorable for four year old Naruto to make such a cute speech.

"Yes, but you must behave and endure your punishment till it's over. Then you and Tō-chan will have the time to exercise whenever you want," said Shima. Fukasaku smiled at his wife, glad that she understood his concept. So now he could teach Naruto the Senjutsu, and the principles of Shinobi way.

And this was just the beginning…

* * *

><p>2 years later…<p>

As the years went by, Naruto grew stronger than ever, but still had a long way to go if he ever wanted to compete with Ero-Sannin*. Yeah, Naruto changed from Jiraiya-oji-san to Ero-Sennin, which angered the Sennin so many that steam would come out of his nostrils. But the elders and Gamabunta laughed because it suited Jiriaya well. All the other Gamas laughed as well; even Ōgama Sennin thought it was funny much to Jiraiya's dismay.

Ever since Fukasaku decided to train Naruto the Senjutsu, he had begun to harness the Shizen Enerugī* that gave him the ability to sense the Chakra around him such as from plants, water, animals and people much better than Jiraiya ever could. Just one touch of any living object or material and then instantly he could locate any Chakra that was related to the Chakra he touched. Jiraiya and the elders were impressed with Naruto's capability.

They first noticed it when he was four years old. After his punishment, he began to train with Pa by harnessing the Shizen Enerugī in his first trail. Without moving an inch, and he succeeded. He managed to harness it, but it didn't reach the level of a Sage. He just passed the first phase; Fukasaku was both astonished and flabbergasted by the boy.

But what impressed them the most was that Naruto managed to harness it without turning into a Gama on his first day of his training, but Jiraiya had other theory. Naruto's Chakra reserve was far different from any standard Shinobi's. Thanks to his biological Mother, Kushina, Naruto's Chakra reserve, was massive, beyond anything normal for a six year old, all reminiscent of his Mother's potential.

As the years went by, Naruto could only use a bit of Shizen Enerugī utilizing it to detect, track, and feeling the presence of a person's Chakra in vast ranges exceeding over eight kilometers. His power, speed, and stamina were improving as well, thank to his Pa and Jiraiya.

The six year old Naruto had reached the level of a high ranked Genin. He could be Rookie of the year in the Academy, and graduated at an early age, but Jiraiya worried that if the people from Konoha see how strong he become, it'll probably kill him on the spot. The stronger he was, the greater threat he was. He better finds a solution to explain why Naruto was not to display his power to people without mentioning the thing that lurks within him.

Naruto's birthday was only a few weeks away which meant he'd be turning seven. He'd be returning to Konohagakure to attend the academy as well; poor Ma was depressed to see her little Otamajakushi leave for who knew how long. Pa was sadden to see him going away, but he had to stay positive for his sake. Gamabunta was always serious and solemn, but he was hurt to say that he'd miss the blonde Gaki* very many. He considers him as one of his Musuko. That Gaki managed to warm his way into the hearts of all the Gama even the ever so serious-minded Gamabunta and his two Sons. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had no idea that their littlest Otouto would be leaving for a very long time.

The day of Naruto's departure would be the most heartrending day ever.

* * *

><p>Jūgatsu 10th*…<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO~" they all sang in a happy tone for the birthday boy. Jiraiya brought a triple chocolate fudge cake and on top of the cake was a candle shaped in the form of a seven. Naruto drooled at the sight of his cake, some of its dripping onto his white shirt with a red spiral that looked like fire in the shape of a tear drop. He also had on green shorts that matched the shirt well, and blue sandals.

"Make a wish, Pipsqueak," said Gamakichi.

"I hope you desire for snacks because I'm hungry."

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll, eat soon enough. All right Naruto close your eyes and make a wish," said Shima in her sweet tone. Naruto did as he was told. He closed his eyes, made his wish, and then he blew the out fire on the candle.

Everyone cheered and applauded for Naruto. Naruto grinned his big toothy grin that split his face into two and scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. The boy had grown from a cute boy to a friendly yet charming boy. His hair was even spikier than ever. His height was 110, quite short but still a good stature. His whisker marks were much darker than before across his cheek bones making him a cute Kitsune Kittling. And his blue eyes were the only thing hadn't changed, they were still round, pure, and full of mischief and joy.

Ma was slicing the chocolate round cake and gave Naruto a big hunk of it since he's the birthday boy. As for everyone else, they all enjoyed the food that Ma had prepared just for them (Gamas), and talked about the past and how things had changed between them. Even the old Gama was there talking among the Gamas and forgetting their names over and over.

Jiraiya was watching Naruto eat his cake with his brothers; the three enjoyed the smooth, richness of chocolate and the softness of the cake, but no joy wrote on his face, only an upsetting scowl on his face, why is he scowling? He should be satisfied; every regular person should be satisfied for their birthday, but this happy day would be the day Naruto left his family and returned to his home. Konohagakure was where he was born and his home, not there amongst the Gamas. Even if he actually called it home for the blond, he knew that Naruto didn't like the idea of leaving the place he called home and family. But his Sensei's orders were to bring Naruto home and for him to attend the Academy to move toward his first day of becoming a Ninja.

He looked at his rectangular present, wrapped up in orange with green spots all over it. Inside was Naruto's first weapon kit, a set of Kunais and Shurikens just for Naruto for the Academy. He sighed; he wished it was an easy task. For the past few years he watched the boy grow more and more like Minato, his father, the resemblance was uncanny. But that's not the only thing he developed, he and his Gama friends had developed an everlasting bond with each other. They all treated him as he was one of their own, part of the family. His feet as shit to be responsible for breaking them apart.

"Jiraiya-chan," Jiraiya, snapped out of his thoughts and look down to see Fukasaku staring at him with a solemn look. Then he turns his gaze to Naruto. "You know my boy, you're thinking too much of this."

"Huh?"

"Jiraiya-chan, there is nothing you should be worried about. Naruto is strong and confident; nothing could have ever broken the boy. And as for me and the rest we have faith in him. Yes, we're sad about his departure but happy because he is growing up. Jiraiya-chan…do you understand?" said Fukasaku in a soft tone. He looked from the corner of his eye; Jiraiya's worried gaze faded and changed into relief. He smiled at Fukasaku, thanking him for the talk. Fukasaku smiled back at him, and the two returned their gazes to Naruto and his brothers, who are now opening presents. All of this gift is either toys or clothing. Naruto opened all the presents, but he didn't find any presents from his Guardians or Jiraiya.

Then Shima came up with present hovering above her head. She gave them to Naruto and told him they were from both her and Pa. He quickly, but gently, removed the wrapping then opened the box to see a green Gama wallet. His eyes filled with joy and awe as he took in the gift.

"I knew you would like it. This is a handmade Gama wallet from me and Pa, Happy Birthday," she smiled. Naruto grinned and thanked Ma and Pa for the gift. Now all that was left was Ero-Sennin's gift. Jiraiya took a deep breath…it was the time…

"Wish me luck," he whispered to Fukasaku and walked toward Naruto with his gift in his hands. Once he reached him; he placed his gift on the table. Naruto quickly grabbed it, removed the wrapping paper, and gasped.

He had weapons. He had his own weapons! He grasped at one of the Kunai and analyzed it. He felt so much glee, gaiety, and jollity to able hold the fine piece. It's light, razor-sharp, and perfect for stabbing and thrusting. He looked at Ero-Sennin then he grinned his big toothy grin.

"Thanks, Ero-Sennin this is so~ cool!"

"Naruto," he said in a firm yet gentle tone. Naruto instantly knew that whenever Ero-Sennin spoke like that it meant something really important was going to be said.

"There is a reason why I'm giving these weapons to you. Remember when I talked about my home?" Naruto nodded. "Well, my boy the thing is," Jiraiya told Naruto everything about Konoha, the Sandiame's order, and his Gama family. He made sure to skip the topic about that thing to the very end. And then he told him he must return to Konohagakure…tomorrow. Naruto couldn't think; he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't utterly a word.

For the very first time, Naruto was speechless.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Naruto sat on his bed with his backpack by his side. He couldn't shake the idea about leaving his family behind, but after Ero-Sennin had explained to him it was very necessary for a boy like him to attend the Ninja Academy at the age of seven and begin his training, he reported to the Sandime about his skill and thanks to him he managed to add Naruto to the Academy's roster.

Naruto seemed to aware that something was not right here. The way Ero-Sennin said some things seemed a little off. So, what was the real reason for coming here? And most importantly, why would Ero-Sennin say that he shouldn't reveal his skill to the Villagers? Saying that he should act as he didn't know about anything Ninjistu, and act as it's all new.

He pouted angrily that he wouldn't get to show off his moves, and wouldn't get to tell them anything if they asked. He murmured something about Orokana rōjin* wouldn't tell him anything. He sighed; he guessed whatever his reason was he wouldn't tell him till he was older. He really hated it when he said that.

He got up from his bed so he could continue packing his things. After he finished putting his clothes and his undies in his backpack; next he was going put to his set of Kunai and Shuriken in, the Summoning Scroll that Ero-Sennin taught him, he put it on the Scroll, and when then he set the scroll that had his hand seals in it. He stopped; his eyes landed on the figure on his fluffy pillow. It was his Gama wallet…Gama-chan. He got up, grabbed Gama-chan, and stare at it. He smiled sadly. He would never forget them or what they had done for him. For taking him in and making him part of the family, making him feel lucky. He held Gama-chan to his chest like a life-line, and a lonely tear slid down his whiskered cheek. He quickly wiped the tear, put his Gama-chan in his backpack, and sealed the weapon set in the scroll, and dash out to meet Ero-Sennin and the rest.

Jiraiya, Fukasaku, Shima, Gamabunta, and Ōgama Sennin were all there saying goodbye to the little blonde. Naruto tottered his way toward Jiraiya; he noticed his brothers were not there.

"Ma, where are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu?" he asked.

"…" she didn't answer; instead she turns her head away with a sad look in her eyes. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell Naruto that his brothers wouldn't be coming. Yesterday it was a shock to both young Gamas and it had left them dumbstruck. Gamakichi was unexpectedly calm, but Gamabunta could tell that he was angry and uncomfortable of the concept of his Otouto leaving. At the end of the day he and Gamatatsu left with Gamabunta without a word said.

"Oh."

"There not mad at you at all, there just…too upset," said Shima.

"It's okay…there just…they don't like to say goodbye. Ma, tell them thanks for being there for me," he said with a glum look suddenly.

"You're not gonna cry like a baby, are you," them all looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Gamakichi who spoke, arm crossed and a scowl one his face. Gamatatsu was waving at his family with a big, lazy smile. Naruto stared at his Brothers with a surprised look; he thought they weren't going to come to bid him farewell. He should be happy about it, but he needed to be sure that they didn't really come there for him. He opened his mouth to speak when his Aniki beat him to it.

"I didn't come to stand here. Otouto was gonna be late for this Acdime-thingy, so let's get on with it already," then he turned his head away to hide the red blush that adorned his face.

Gamabunta smirked; he knew his Son would come; he'd always been a softie. Naruto understood what his Aniki meant and smiled at him, thanking him for coming. Gamakichi smirked although he was still blushing.

They arrived at Myōbokuzan Portal*. The house was quiet and peaceful. It gave one a sense of serenity and calmness. The area was surrounded by giant, thick bamboo, and small statues all lined on each side of a big, round cement well. Finally, there was a giant Gama statue inside a wooden shrine. Naruto was in awe; this was his first time coming here. He could feel that this place was spiritual; there was and harmony all over the place.

Everyone stop when they have reached their destination, standing in front of the strange looking rock, the old Gama turned his head to Naruto with a gentle look and a soft smile as he was proud of him. He truly believed that the boy would become more than just a Shinobi, but something different. He called the boy. Naruto turned and lifted his head up to give the old Gama his undivided attention.

"See that water over there," he pointed in the direction of the sea, and Naruto nodded. "This water is no ordinary water; this is a portal. A unique portal that acts as a link, between our home, and Konohagakure it enables my Gama, small enough to fit it, to journey between the areas without using the Summoning Jutsu."

"Sugoi*!"

"Hmhmhm yes it is. So this portal is called Enshinsui*, and will take you and…uhh," oh great he forgot again. Jiraiya just sweat dropped.

"It's Jiraiya-chan, you stupid old cult."

"KAA-CHAN, you must show respect to the great elder!"

"Don't you dare start with me Tō-chan! That senile old Gama always forgets his name over and over and-"

"Now, no need to fight and Fukasaku don't be hard on her. She is only being honest that's all, Now were we, ah yes you and Jiraiya will be teleported to Konohagakure with no time to spare," Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Good! Now it's time to go my boy, and I wish you good luck," said the wise Gama. Naruto immediately lashed out to hug the old Gama on his leg. He smiled sadly. He'd miss the boy dearly. Then Naruto hugged Gama Oyabun, Pa, Ma, and Gamatatsu and finally…they didn't hug…they just stare at each other with an intense gaze.

Then Gamakichi averted his gaze and said, "You'll come back, got that? Because if you don't I'm gonna smack your head so hard you'll have Epilepsy." Then he gave his Otouto a glare, but Naruto wasn't intimidated by his glare; instead he smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Aniki," uh-oh, that did it, the water works began. No, he shook his head to stop his tears from coming out, but it just made it worse than before when Naruto hugged him, and he cries. The old Sennin told Naruto it was time to go and then jump into the water and disappear. Naruto was about to do the same when he turned his head to the Gamas and said. "I promise I'll become even stronger than anyone and make you guys proud…and another thing," he grinned, and he gave them a thumb up.

"This isn't goodbye, it's like see ya later!" Then he jumped into the water and was gone, leaving behind his smiling family.

And thus Naruto began his first chapter of his new life.

* * *

><p>Konohagakure was the most powerful village in existence. It had the greatest military power and influence; the economic power was impressive, and it had the greatest population of all the Five Great Nations.<p>

Naruto was gaping at all the landmarks in Konoha, and the people that lived there. It was all so new to him, and he was getting giddy about discovering new places. Just then he turned to see another café when he noticed the look on people's faces, they seemed to be…glaring at him, why? Did he do something wrong? Was it because he's new there? Was it his clothing? What?

He turned his head away and pointed his eyes straight ahead, but he kept a look out to see the Villagers' faces. Every time he passed them those heated glares felt as they were suffocating it him. It was giving him this uneasy feeling; a feeling he'd never experienced before. This unfamiliar feel kept growing inside him, and it made him feel as he wanted to run.

"Naruto, just ignore them. Don't let them get to you. Whatever they say, whatever they do ignore them. And whatever happens, don't low you to their level, understand?" Jiraiya said with a serious tone. Like Naruto, he kept his eyes straight as he led Naruto to the Hokage's office. Naruto took his advice and did what he was told. Running wasn't an option; he would match whatever obstacle that came his way, without turning back. He made his decision, and he'd stick to it.

* * *

><p>Inside the Hokage's Residence…<p>

"Jiraiya, welcome home old friend."

"Same goes for you, Jiji-san."

"You haven't changed one bit." Naruto watched the two exchange conversation, till they forgot about the most valuable thing, him. He pouted angrily at the two old adults and tapped his foot hard on the floor. The old Hokage turned his head at the sound. For the very first time, the Sandiame was shocked to face the boy eventually. He was an exact copy of the Yondiame Hokage. The same untamed blonde hair, the same mischievous blue eyes, all of it, it was exactly as Minato had been resurrected from the dead. But this was Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He softened his gaze.

Naruto stared at the old man for a minute and then he said, "You're look very old."

….

….

…..

"I see he is picking up your habit, Jiraiya," said Hiruzen. He hated being old, especially being told it. Jiraiya shrugged as it was healthy, but inside he was laughing like crazy. Hiruzen sighed in defeat, and turned to look at the boy with a face full of seriousness.

"Naruto, Jiraiya, has informed you about the reason why you are here. First though, I need to instruct you on something. I rented an apartment for you to live in. Here is a map that will lead you to your new home."

Naruto took the map from the Hokage. He unfolded the map, and he looked to see many street names and a big red circle that showed where Naruto was to live from now on. He heard the Hokage, 'ahem' and looked to hear more of what was going to be said.

"I personally took care of the house arrangements, even the food supplies and other essential needs. You must come to me so I can give you your monthly fee, till you finish the Genin Exam. Moreover, the Academy will start in a week. Jiraiya will buy you the books you'll need before he leaves to…"

"Wait wait; Ero-Sennin is not gonna stay with me?"

"…Ero…Sennin?" the Sandiame was surprised that the boy had just called his former student "Ero-Sennin". That had to be the most hilarious thing he had ever heard of. Jiraiya banged his head on the wall countless time. He really despised that nickname. The Sandiame coughed and decided it was best to change the subject. "Yes, Naruto, unfortunately, Jiraiya has a high ranking mission, and he'll be leaving tonight. He won't be around much, but he'll try his best to be there for you," said Hiruzen in a sad and defeated tone. Naruto's expression was filled with sadness. He thought he could spend some times with Ero-Sennin, and maybe have him teach him some cool Jutsus. But he'd be too busy with missions and other stuff so he wouldn't have time for anything. He glanced at the Sennin, who also a little disappointed about the whole thing.

First he left his family and now Ero-Sennin was leaving for a long term mission, for who knows how long. Leaving Naruto alone, he thought it couldn't be that bad, right? It was just like survival training. He'd did when on that when he was only six. He should be fine on his own.

But poor Naruto didn't know what fate was in store for him.

* * *

><p>One week later…<p>

For the past week, Naruto was living through the worst time of his life. Nott only was the Villagers giving him a bad look and rude remarks, but they even went so far as throwing rocks at him, kicking him out of every shop, restaurant, café and stalls, and sometimes at night he got terribly abused.

And it only got worse when he entered his first day of the Academy. Somehow the Academy students were aware of their Parent's behavior toward the blonde boy, and they did the same things. They bullied him, kicked him out of the playground, laughed at him for doing something stupid (remember Jiraiya told him not to show his true skills to others so he wouldn't get in trouble), and whenever Naruto was alone on his favorite swing Hibachi and his lackeys were there to make Naruto more miserable than ever.

Day by day, it was always the same. The same glares, the beatings, the horrible chatter about him, it was slowly killing him, but he wouldn't let them get to him. No matter how many items they threw at him, he would stay firmly. No matter what.

But he really wished to know what made the Villagers hate him this much. What did he do to earn such hatred, or the better question was why were they calling him such names as Oni*, Bakemono*, Yogoreta*, and Filthy Demon? But the most common name they kept calling him was Kyūbi child. Why did they compare him to the most powerful Bijū? To Naruto that didn't add up or make sense. Was it because of the birthmarks on his cheeks? Did they resemble the Kyūbi's whiskers? That couldn't be the purpose of their hatred, and a reason for shunning him from society.

Naruto was not sure about the whole thing anymore, or what to do, but he knew one thing…he was all alone. No one wanted to be his friend. No one wanted to have to do with him. No one was there to hear his silent cries of anguish. No one was there to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

They showed no sympathy, no compassion, and no love. Whenever Naruto returned to his apartment he recalled his previous life at Mount Myōboku, his home. He missed when his Pa would read he bed time stories. He missed his Ma so many! She was always there for him through sticks and stones, and had always been there to soothe him when he cried. Then there was Gamabunta, he'd always been there for him whenever got into trouble. Lecturing him about being the Gaki he was, but Naruto loved to play with him, and Gamabunta loved to tell him stories of back in his day. Then there was their brothers Gamaikichi and Gamatatsu. He really missed them too. Always playing tag, hide and seek, Marco polo, they played everything together. They'd been there for each other; they'd guarded each other's backs, and they were Brothers for life.

…

…

…

At Night…

Before Naruto went to sleep he gazed out from his window and watched the sparkling stars in the sky with a dazed look on his face. He wondered how his family was doing. Did they miss him? Did they think about him? Did they want for him to come back home, their arms open and to wait?

His questions would remain unanswered. He sighed; he better get some sleep for tomorrow's Academy of hell, and get ready to receive his personal welcoming committee lead by Hibachi and his gang. He sighed again. He laid on his bed, covering himself up to provide some warmth, and let sleeps overtake him.

This was a story of Uzumaki Naruto, the Lonely Outcast.

* * *

><p>From Japanese to English Translation:<p>

*Aniki…Big Brother.

*Otouto…Little Brother.

*Game…Turtle.

* Gama Oyabun…Chief Toad.

* Gamadō no Haha…Mother of the Toad Way.

* Gyūniku Rāmen…Beef Ramen.

* Bītoru no shichū…Beetle Stew.

* Tō-chan…Pa.

*Oji-san…Uncle.

*Ero-Sannin…Pervy Sage.

* Shizen Enerugī…Natural Energy.

*Jūgatsu 10th…October 10th.

*Orokana rōjin…Stupid Old Man.

*Sugoi…Wow or Amazing.

*Enshinsui… Distant Body Water

*Oni…Demon.

*Bakemono…Monster.

*Yogoreta…Tainted.

List of Jutsus:

*Ninjutsu: Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques" refers to any technique that utilizes chakra and allows the user to perform actions that a regular person otherwise would be incapable of doing. Unlike Genjutsu, which causes the opponent to experience illusions, the effects of Ninjutsu are real and physical in most cases. Ninjutsu relies on chakra and most of the time, hand seals to be efficient. The hands are set in sequential positions that molds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a Jutsu. This is not always needed, however, and some Jutsu becomes second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. Additionally, many Ninjutsu can be classified as an elemental Jutsu, in those cases where a particular element (wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning) is used.

*Genjutsu: Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques" are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the fundamental difference between the two is that the results of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like Taijutsu or Ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses.

*Taijutsu: Body Techniques" is a fundamental form of Jutsu that typically does not require chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu usually requires no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than Ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto's Info:

* Happi Vest: is a traditional Japanese straight-sleeved coat usually made of indigo or brown cotton and imprinted with a distinctive mon (crest). They are usually worn only to festivals. First, these represented the crest of the family, as happi were worn by house servants. Later, the coats generally began to display the crests of shops and organizations. Firefighters in the past also used to wear happi; the symbol on their backs referred to the group with which they were associated. In English, "happi" is most often translated as "happi coat" or "happy coat".

*Dosu Blade: A tantō "short sword" is a general Japanese single- or double-edged knife or dagger with a blade length between 15 and 30 cm (6-12 inches, in Japanese 1 shaku). The tantō was designed primarily as a stabbing weapon, but the edge can be used for slashing as, well as Tantō appeared in the Heian period, but these blades lacked aesthetically quality and were used purely as weapons. In the early Kamakura period high-quality, artistic tantō began to appear. Tantō production increased considerably around the Muromachi period and then declined. [Citation needed]

Tantō are usually forged in hira-zukuri, meaning that their sides have no ridge line and are nearly flat, unlike the shinogi-zukuri structure of a katana. Some tantō have particularly thick cross-sections for armor-piercing duty, and are called yoroidoshi.

Tantō were mostly carried by samurai, as commoners did not commonly wear them. Women sometimes carried a small tantō called a kaiken [4] in their obi primarily for self-defense.

It was sometimes worn as the shōtō in place of a wakizashi in a daishō, especially on the battlefield. Before the 16th century, it was common for a samurai to take a tachi and a tantō, as opposed to a katana and a wakizashi.

*Kiseru Pipe: is a Japanese smoking pipe traditionally used for smoking kizami, a finely shredded tobacco product resembling human hair. The word kiseru comes from the Khmer word "ksher".

Typically the mouth piece and bowl are made from metal, with a tubular shaft of wood or bamboo stretching in between. The bowl is much smaller than that of western-style pipes, permitting low-temperature individual servings; the length of the draw tube permits vapors extra distance in which to move, cooling, before inhalation. Because, each kiseru is basically a rod with metal ends, notably long kiseru could be conducted as weapons, mainly by the gangster-like kabukimono samurai of Edo period Japan. Many kiseru has been engraved with elaborate details by skilled artisans and was a status symbol for the owner.

Tobacco was known in Japan since the 1570s at the earliest. By the early 17th century, kiseru had become popular enough to be mentioned in some Buddhist textbooks for children. The kiseru evolved along with the equipment and use of incense associated with the Kōdō:

1) The kō-bon, an incense tray, became the tabako-bon, a tobacco tray

2) The incense burner evolved into a charcoal fire pot for lighting tobacco with hot air

3) The incense pot became a jar to contain the ash.

During a smoking session, the smoker would put a ball of stringy kizami tobacco in the bowl, light it at the charcoal fire, vaporize or burn the toke, then dump the ash into the ash container.

During the Edo period, weapons were frequently used as objects to flaunt one's financial situation. Since commoners were prohibited to take sharper weapons, an elaborate kiseru carried slung from the waist often served the purpose. After the Meiji restoration and the abolishment of the caste system, many craftsmen who previously had worked on decorating swords moved on to designing kiseru and netsuke for tobacco pouches.

Though mass-production of cigarettes began in the late 19th century, it was not until the time of American influence after World War II that the kiseru went out of style and became an object of tradition and relative obscurity.

* Myōbokuzan Portal: A unique portal called the Distant Body Water (Enshinsui) that links Mount Myōboku and Konohagakure that enables the smaller toads to move quickly between the two without the use of the summoning technique.


	4. From the Rise to the Fallen

**Atarashii Sennin no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennin**

**From the Rise to the Fallen**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

**"Human Yell"**

_"DemonTalk"_

_'DemonThought'_

**_"Demon Yell"_**

*Flashback*

It hurts to be accused, of something you didn't do. It is like a kick in the head. Yet you wouldn't understand.

You kick me while I'm down. Then you have the nerve to ask me why I wear a frown. You point the finger, but you are slow to understand, that arrogance and ignorance go hand in hand.

By Samantha, New Mexico.

* * *

><p>Shichigatsu 23rd two months before the Kyūbi's attack…<p>

1:30 pm…

Konoha Hospital serves the medical needs of the Ninja and Villagers of Konohagakure. Though the staff was skilled enough to treat most primary ailments, the other more advanced Medical-nin must step in to assist with severe injuries.

Inside the building, one nurse was sitting quietly behind her desk, working on her paperwork on the number of patients they'd brought in today. After a while, she signed her name and put the last piece of paper on the other remaining stacks. She sighed; she'd finally finished, now she could finally have her moment of peace and rest.

BANG…

The Hospital doors burst open, scaring the poor nurse out of her wits, and because of the outburst she knocked the stack of papers off of her desk. She gaped; all her work was now scattered all over the floor. She had worked all morning to organize those papers and completely sign them. She shook her fist in anger; a visible vein appeared on the side of her forehead. She was clearly angry and frustrated that she had to organize her paper work again. She was ready to shout at the person for scaring her.

She turned around to face the person, but she saw no one anywhere near her desk. She looked left and right to find the person, and then she heard someone panting it was coming from below her desk. She looked down to see a little boy who appeared to be five years old panting with a backpack around his back. He was probably an Academy Student, who had run all way to get there.

"Are you all right, little one? Take a deep and slow your breathing. Good, now tell me what's wrong?" She asked the boy softly. She forgot all about the incident because her duty as a Medical-nin was to see what was bothering the patient.

"Please, Ma'am, I need to see my Kaa-san! My Sensei informed me that she went to labor. Could you show me to her room?" the boy spoke in an adult like manner, no five year old should ever speak like that. The boy seemed calm when he spoke, but she could be clearly see the worry in his eyes.

"All right, just give me your name and your Mother's name first," she asked politely.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi he said.

"W-wait…you're the Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha Prodigy?" she said in shock and embarrassed to have not recognized him immediately. Uchiha Itachi was the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. He had a striking resemblance of his Father with his long black hair tied in a ponytail, dark gray eyes, and strange tear like markings on each side of his nose. He was praised by all as the best of his generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Itachi's prowess far outshone them.

The nurse started to shake and stuttered sorry, countless times for not recognizing him while Itachi was becoming impatient, but he didn't show it. He decided to stop the increasing madness at once.

"Please Ma'am; I need to see my Kaa-san now and fast," said Itachi in a calm tone. The nurse stopped her stuttering and quickly gave Itachi the information concerning his Mother.

Five minutes later, the nurse told Itachi that his Mother had arrived eight hours ago, and delivered a healthy baby boy. He has a brother! He felt happy, but scared at the same time because he got to meet a new member of the family.

The nurse's name was Yumi, and was now leading Itachi to the room where his Kaa-san was going to be staying for a couple of days after the painful labor. He considered what he was going to do when he met his Otouto. Would he like him? Would he be scared of him? So many questions left unanswered, and it was only making Itachi more worried than before.

"Here we are," said Yumi, startling Itachi, though he made sure he didn't show it. He didn't realize he'd been so distracted by his own thought that he was already outside of his Kaa-san's room. He stared at the door with a thoughtful expression on his face. Yumi was surprised to see the boy act like a real adult. But even though he acted like one that didn't mean he wasn't really a kid. Itachi was still a child who was worried about his Mother and probably worried about meeting his brother. She smile kindly at him and bent her knees till she is face to face with Itachi. Itachi in return raised his eyebrow at the nurse lady, and she giggled at his cuteness.

"You know Itachi-san, I know you're excited to see your brother for the first time, and I understand that you're a little timid of meeting him, but you know what the best part of all this is?" Itachi kept listening to Yumi with captivated interest, and waited for her to continue. Yumi smiled genuinely and said.

"The best part is that you'll be a part of his life, and he will be part of yours." Itachi had never thought she would say something profound, insightful. Itachi was so fascinated by the nurse's wisdom that all his worries and stress had melted away and had been replaced with energy.

Then he smiled at the nurse and said, "Thank you, Ma'am. I think I should go inside. They've been waiting long enough," said Itachi. Yumi nodded; she got up from her kneeling position and went back to her desk, leaving Itachi alone.

Itachi sighed and slid the door open. Inside the room was nothing but white, white floors, white walls, white ceiling and white curtains. Everything was white all over the place except a few colorful balloons and congratulation cards. On the bed, it's his Kaa-san, sitting comfortably on her bed. She was very beautiful woman. She had long black hair with a tint of blue, lovely onyx eyes, and pale skin that was illuminated in the moonlight. Itachi's Mother, Mikoto, and right next to her bedside were Itachi's Father, Uchiha Fugaku; he had short dark brown hair and black eyes, with visible creases below them, made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look, both of which Itachi inherited from him.

Mikoto smiled at Itachi, glad he had arrived so now she shall now introduce him to his younger brother. She waved to him to come close to her. Itachi walked toward his Kaa-san; he climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees next to his Mother. She smiled kindly to her son then she shifted her arm, where her second son laid sleeping sound on her arm, wrapped in a blue blanket, to keep him warm.

"Itachi-chan, I would like you to meet your Otouto, Uchiha Sasuke," she said. Itachi stared at the bundle, and for very first time he finally met his brother. He had a tuft of black and blue hair; his skin was brighter than Mikoto's, and his eye was closed. He knew his eye would be black just like the rest of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi was in awe; his Brother was so…so…small, but never the less he smiled at his sleeping brother. He would do whatever it took to be part of his brother's life, including making him part of his.

Then suddenly the little Sasuke began to twitch, which meant he was waking up. Sasuke opened his eyes, and the first then he saw was Itachi. Itachi's thought was right; his brother's eye was onyx, the same color as the midnight sky. They held a deeper shade of blackness than most of the Uchiha family. The littlest Uchiha stared at Itachi for a minute then he began to smile and make baby sounds. Itachi was surprised to see that his little brother liked him already.

He smiled, and then he looked at his Kaa-san, and asked, "Can I hold him, Kaa-san?" Mikoto nodded, and she gave Sasuke to Itachi. Itachi made sure his brother was comfortable in his arms. Sasuke made baby sounds, happy to be near to his new playmate. Itachi smiled even wider then he poked his Brother's forehead with his two fingers and said, "Welcome to the World, Otouto"

Three years later…

Sasuke was now at the age of three, and currently playing in his room with his favorite dinosaur stuffed doll that his Aniki gave him two years ago, and it was the best gift ever. He'd been playing for the past hour when he heard the door slide open and a familiar voice.

"I'm home" it was his Aniki coming home. He quickly put his dinosaur on the floor and dashed to the front door of the house where his Brother was. Itachi was training to master his Sharingan* and returned home. He earned the Kekkei Genkai* four months ago at level three, and the Clansmen were stunned, but proud of the young lad.

Itachi was taking off his training black sandals and placing them on the wooden floor. He was just about to step inside when he heard the sound of tiny footsteps running. It was always the usual routine; he'd come home from practice, and then his Otouto would burst out from his room to greet him and ask him to play with him. He chuckled at the thought. He is waiting for his Brother to make his drastic appearance. A few seconds later Sasuke turned the corner and dashed right toward his brother and gave him a welcoming hug. Sasuke looked up to stare at his Aniki with the biggest grin he could muster.

"Welcome home, Aniki. How was your training?" Sasuke asked.

"It was all right. The training was difficult, but it went well," said Itachi smiling down at his little brother.

"Of course, nothing is too difficult for you, Aniki," said Sasuke. Itachi chuckled again; his Otouto always compliments him with so much pride like he was the biggest and best Shinobi ever.

"Aniki, since you're back can we go outside and play, please!" said Sasuke pleading his brother with his big onyx puppy eyes, but before Itachi could answer his Kaa-san just happen to walk by carrying the laundry. She saw her precious son, Itachi, had returned and Sasuke looking at Itachi with a puppy look, instantly she knew why.

"Sasuke leave Itachi alone. He needs to finish his training," said Mikoto. Sasuke pouted cutely at the fact his brother wouldn't be playing with him. Sasuke had been waiting all day for his Aniki to come home and play, but Itachi would be busy with his training…again. Itachi looked down at his pouting brother with a smile then he turned his gaze to his Mother.

"It's all right, Kaa-san, I still have time to do both," said Itachi. Sasuke smiled at his brother for agreeing to play with him while Mikoto sighed, but smiled never the less.

"Very well, but don't be late. Dinner will be ready in an hour," said Mikoto.

"We'll be home before you know it. Bye, Kaa-san," said Itachi.

"Ja ne* Kaa-san," said Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Near the outskirt of the Uchiha Clan's residence, there was a vast forest with luxurious greens everywhere and many small animals that inhabited. Sasuke was crouching on all fours, trying to find his Aniki. His Aniki succeeds in hiding his Chakra, and blend into the surrounding. His training really was paying off, but Sasuke wasn't the type to give up. He would find him weather his Brother was skilled or not.<p>

Sasuke slowly crawled a bit further, making sure he didn't make any sounds that could blow his cover. He hid in the bushes and peeked out to see anything out of ordinary. It was then he saw a figure standing behind a tree. He looked closely at the figure to see an Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt.

'I finally found you, Itachi,' he smirked. This was his opportunity to surprise his brother, and prove his Ninja skills were better than before. He waited for his Aniki to drop his guard, and strike. Minutes passed, and Sasuke saw his brother's shoulders relaxed, this was it! He sprung from the bushes, dashed right to his unexpected Brother, and then he poked his brother's arm. Itachi turn his head, and he was surprised to see his grinning Otouto had found him.

He smiled and said, "Well done Otouto; you've found me." Sasuke grinned even wider. He was proud of himself for catching his Brother, but what Sasuke didn't realize that was that his Aniki was smirking.

"But, you still need more training, Foolish Otouto," Itachi made a Tiger Seal hand sign then he poofed. All this time Sasuke was chasing a clone, a Kage Bunshin*. At first Sasuke was stunned at the new Jutsu, but grew angry that his Aniki cheated.

"ANIKI THAT WAS UNFAIR"

In the Uchiha's household, the four family members were seated quietly enjoying their dinner that Mikoto made. But even though they enjoyed the silence that didn't mean they couldn't have a short conversation.

"Then Itachi used a Kage Bunshin as a diversion while the real Itachi was in his room the entire time. It was cool, but I was really mad when he cheated," said Sasuke as if he were proud of Itachi. His brother was so cool and strong. No, wonder the Clan adored him, and even outside of the Uchiha compound idolized Itachi too.

"So you mastered the Kage Bunshin Jutsu, well done, Son. You will become a fine Shinobi one day and Clan Leader," said Fugaku smiling at his son's accomplishment. Sasuke observed his Tou-sama and Aniki. His Tou-sama always praised Itachi's skill and talent, and Kaa-san was always smiling so proudly at Itachi and wishing him the best of luck.

Then Sasuke decided from this day forth; he would out best Itachi in every way, and become the greatest Shinobi of all. Then his Tou-sama would acknowledge him as a true Ninja.

And thus this made his Aniki his first ever rival.

4 Years later…

A 13 year old Itachi stood in the center of his Kunai Training Ground with his eyes closed. He was wearing his usual attire, black shirt with the proud Clan's emblem, the Uchiha Fan, black pants, and black sandals.

Behind the giant tree, Sasuke was in a half kneeling position watching his Aniki with great intensity. His brother was about to perform the most challenging training. One might think that this throwing Kunai training was simple and easy; however, this training was considered the trickiest.

The objective was to throw 8 Kunai on each bull's eye at each different location. To average Shinobi that seemed impossible, but to Itachi it's like a day back at the Academy when his training appeared to be effortless.

As fast as lightning Itachi opened his eyes, jump about 12 feet in the air, he overturned his body and crossed his arms in the form of an 'X', with four Kunai in each hand between his fingers.

He threw his first Kunai that were between his thumb and index finger from his left hand first, and then he threw the other four Kunai between his fingers. Then he threw the 6th Kunai that was in the between middle fingers. Next he flung his Kunai in his other hand and tossed the last two Kunai. The last two Kunai he tossed earlier hit the other two Kunai to shift their direction, and the same goes for the others except one. All eight Kunai landed perfectly on the bull's eye with amazing accuracy and precision, and Itachi didn't break a sweat, thanks to his Sharingan.

Sasuke was astonished by his Aniki's skill. He never ceased to amaze Sasuke.

"Aniki, you're so good! You even nailed the mark in a blind spot right in the middle," said Sasuke. He brought out his own two Kunai to try to do the same thing as his Brother. "All right, here I go."

"Sasuke, lets head back," said a very tired Itachi who wishes to go home and rest. Sasuke pouted angrily at his Brother, and his eyes narrowed making him look so cute for a 7 year old Uchiha.

"You promised that you'd to teach me some new Kunai moves!"

"I have a crucial mission tomorrow, and I've got to prepare for it," said Itachi. He really wanted to help Sasuke on his Kunai skills, but since he became an Anbu Captain he had no time. He reached the title at the age of 13, the youngest member of the Elite. It was little surprise to the other Clansmen, after all he was a true genius, but sometimes geniuses needed a break once in a while.

"Hmph, you're lying, Aniki," said Sasuke still pouting. Itachi sighed, but, never the less smiled at his Otouto's childish antics. He waved towards his brother signaling him to come over. Sasuke noticed the signal and grinned broadly thought he had agreed to train him; so he darted toward his brother…but his thinking was wrong.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time," with a smirk, he poked his Ototou's forehead with his two fingers. It hurt. Sasuke glared at his brother for tricking him again, but quickly changed it into a smirk. Itachi notice his brother's sudden change and like it.

Sasuke crossed his arms into an 'X' just like Itachi did and said, "Watch this, Aniki. YAAAAH!"

"HEY, DON'T BE UNRE…"

Crack…

Sasuke's little stunt caused him to twisted his ankle making unable to walk. So Itachi, being a good brother, was carrying Sasuke on his back to home. Sasuke wasn't complaining. In fact, he was actually glad Itachi was carrying him, but that wasn't entirely the reason. What he was really happy about being that the tomorrow was the day he'd be starting his first day as an Academy Student, He was one step closer to beating his brother. Itachi notice his brother's grin. He said with a playful smirk.

"Why are you still grinning when you've just twisted your ankle? Or are you just pretending just so you can get an easy ride?"

"No way, I'm just glad that I'll be a Ninja Academy Student starting tomorrow. Now I'll slowly start to catch up to you, Aniki!" He smiled, satisfied and determine that he one day would surpass his Brother in every way, and then his Tou-sama would be sure acknowledge him as a worthy Ninja.

'From tomorrow on, I'm gonna give it all I've received at the academy! Then Tou-sama will acknowledge me too. He'll depend on me as he does with my Brother,' with that thought Sasuke was determine to surpass his brother and perhaps his Tou-sama.

He heard from his Oji-san and Oba-chan that his Tou-sama was one of the finest Elite Anbu in history. Like Itachi, he was a prodigy in his time. He graduated from the Academy at 7. He mastered the Sharingan at the age of 8, and became a Chunnin when he was 12. And because of his amazing talent he entered the Anbu exam straight away and succeeded without a hitch. He was intelligent, cunning, and valiant. His mission rate was successful all the time.

Sasuke was so fascinated by his Father's achievements that he wanted to be as good as him, but when his Uruchi-Oba-chan said that Itachi was exactly like his Father, and believed that he'd become just like him one day and probably take his Father's place as the Head Clan, that really hurt Sasuke's pride.

But that wouldn't stop Sasuke. He was determined that he would do better than his brother, and joining the Konoha Academy was his first step to reaching his goal.

After exiting the forest and arriving at Konoahgakure, they passed by the Villagers greeting them with friendliness and Shinobi that Itachi knew, some also greeting him and Sasuke in return. The Uchiha brothers would either nod or just plain 'hn' as their way of saying, "Hello to you too," in Uchiha language.

As they passed them by, Sasuke shifted his intention on people into a building, but not just any building. It was the Konoha's Police Force. It was the Konoha's powerful military forces run by Uchiha Fugaku. Itachi noticed Sasuke's gaze.

He stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This is where our Tou-sama works, right? It's the headquarters of Konoha's Police Force. I always wondered why the Police Force has our house symbol" Sasuke asked to stare at the star shape that looks like a Fuma Shuriken and at the middle of it was his Clan's symbol.

Itachi smiled at his Otouto's interest; he looked at the building and said, "Well to put it simply this building has actually been gifted to us by the Nidaime* Hokage himself as a sign of friendship and good faith, and put our house emblem on it as a symbol of our place in the village. In return for such a gift we, the Uchiha, protected the order of this Village. Long ago, the Uchiha Clan hasn't decreased, but nearly all of us are working for the first division of the force. And participating in keeping the order of the Village." Then he turned his head slightly to stare at Sasuke over his shoulder and smiled.

"Only ones who can enforce the laws on Shinobi's crime are the Elite Shinobi." Sasuke was stunned by Itachi's information. Not only was his Tou-sama strong, but incredibly loyal to Konohagakure, the civilians, and to everyone. His admiration of his Tou-sama increased tenfold.

'Wow, Tou-sama's great,' Sasuke thought. Then Itachi shifted Sasuke a little and began to stroll back home. Sasuke watched as the building got further and further way with every step. Then a bright smile appeared on his face, and he said, "When I grow up, I'll join the Police Force too, and do what I can help others in need! I'll be brave, strong, and loyal for my people in Konoha. And for tomorrow entrance ceremony, Tou-sama's gonna come too! It'll be the first step to realizing my dream."

Itachi was startled for a moment, but soon subsided when he heard his Otouto's vision. His brother was really something. He smirked and said, "Then I'll be there by your side when your dreams come to life."

Sasuke smiled, happy to hear his brother's encouragement. Just then Sasuke was about to say something else, but he saw the look on his Aniki's face that he'd never seen before. His eyes narrowed in a very dangerously thin glare that could scare the devil itself. Sasuke looked at what his brother was glaring at. It was two Jōnin men chatting and laughing all at once. Strange, why would his brother be glaring at them? They didn't seem to be doing anything wrong.

"Aniki, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"It's nothing," Itachi, replied and started walking again. Sasuke was confused by his brother's sudden mood swing. Sometimes his brother could act strange he thought, but abandoned it, it was probably nothing.

At that moment the two Jōnin, who was talking, dropped their facade and watched as the two retreating Uchihas with a look of suspicion, but mostly hatred was in their eyes.

What could make the two men loath the Uchiha brothers this many? Whatever it was Sasuke would eventually find out in the near future.

At the Ninja Academy…

"Everyone, congratulation on entering. From this day forth you all shall take your first steps to becoming a Ninja," said Hiruzen announcing and welcoming the new generation of Shinobis and Konouchis. Parents were all standing beside their children talking happily, giving them a several encouragement, and helpful advice they might need to understand more about Ninja life.

Next to the Academy gate, a chubby looking Jōnin with a black goatee was speaking to Sasuke and Fugaku with the smile on his face.

"Well I still remember the day when Itachi entered, and now it is Sasuke's turn. As expected from the Uchiha siblings," said the Jōnin. Sasuke blushed at the compliment and Fugaku nodded.

"Thanks for taking good care of the brothers," said Fugaku.

"No, no it is nothing, there hasn't been such a genius, and such quality students at the Academy ever since you. There wasn't much need for my care."

"Isn't that flattery a bit too many?"

"No, no, but you should expect this from them, right?" the Jōnin grinned happily. He truly meant it about Itachi, and now Sasuke was attending the Academy like his brother. The Jōnin felt so honored and delighted to have the youngest Uchiha in his class.

Fugaku stared at the man then at Sasuke. Sasuke sensed his Tou-sama's gaze, so he looked up to stare back at him. His Tou-sama's expression was hard to read because he was a master at masking his emotion and the same went to Itachi. So Sasuke had no idea what his Tou-sama was thinking.

Fugaku kept staring at Sasuke for almost one minute then he finally spoke. "Sasuke, do your best, and you'll make a fine Shinobi," said Fugaku.

"Okay," somehow Sasuke was both relieved, and a little bit disappointed that his Father didn't even say much about him, but he couldn't let this get to him. Someday, eventually his Father would acknowledge him.

Inside the class, Sasuke was in the fourth row brooding ever since his Tou-sama and the other children's parents went home. Why was he brooding? Because, all the other annoying classmates were all praising him with much adoration, and it was driving him insane. So he quickly got up and headed to one of the mini training grounds to practice his Shuriken Technique.

Night time in the Uchiha household…

Sasuke had returned from training and was about to walk to his room to rest when all of a sudden he heard a low whisper coming from Tou-sama's study. He slowly tip toed till he reached the room. He saw two shadows behind the sliding door. He recognized those shadows as his Tou-sama and Itachi.

"Did you find any result?" Asked Fugaku.

"Not yet, but I'm starting to come to an understanding of it. If we keep this up we'll save many lives, Tou-sama," said Itachi.

"That's my boy; I know I can trust you with all my heart," said Fugaku. Sasuke didn't quite understand any of it.

What results? What save lives? Were they trying to develop some sort of antidote? He couldn't unravel any of it, but he did know that his Tou-sama praised Itachi for doing a great job. He was even more upset, but also more determinate to do even better than before.

First semester later…

"Well then kids; it's time to give you all report cards for the first semester," said a Chuunin-Sensei and the entire class groaned in misery, except for one particular student, Uchiha Sasuke. He has been waiting anxiously to get the report card to see his Ninja record. He had been practicing every day and every night to master the essential skills until every bone in his body broken. Well his Kaa-san tended his wounds and scolded him not to overwork himself, but Sasuke refused to give up till he reached his goal.

The Chuunin-Sensei passed each Student their report cards, and when he gave Sasuke his report card Sasuke had never been happier. He received first place out of the thirty in the class and first place out of the ninety in the school on every subject. His Tou-sama would be definitely be impressed by his first achievement.

Inside the Uchiha Household…

Sasuke was in the study room sitting on his knees with his Tou-sama reading his report card. Sasuke was quiet nervous about what his Tou-sama was going to respond with. Or what his expression was since his face was covered with his report card. He is getting edgy by the moment.

Fugaku was observing Sasuke's report card with many consideration; then he looked up to gaze at his Son. Sasuke tensed when his Tou-sama all of a sudden looked up. Was he proud of him? Was he finally going to say it?

"Keeps this up and you'll become a fine Shinobi," he said the same thing again when he was entering the Academy. He bents its head, bangs covering his eyes, lips trembling, but Sasuke refused to cry, not in front of his Father. Fugaku got up from his seat and left the study, leaving Sasuke alone.

'Tou-sama I-I wanted you to say that's my boy.'

The next day, no school…

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting on the house's bench. In front of them was a beautiful garden that their Kaa-san made. The garden was so full of life a vibrant, cute pond where Koi fish swam, and a bamboo rocking fountain. Truly Mikoto made an art work of the set.

Between the two Brothers, a report card was laying on the wooden bench. It seemed Itachi had already read Sasuke's report card and congratulated him. Sasuke appreciated his Aniki's remark, but he wanted to hear congratulations from his Tou-sama. He talked about what happened yesterday, and Itachi listened.

Tou-sama, ALWAYS, talks about you all the time," said Sasuke.

"Are you jealous of me?" he asked without feeling as he'd been hurt. Sasuke was stunned by the sudden question. Was he jealous of his brother?...Yes, he hated to admit it, but he envied him in every way. His power, his intelligence, getting all the attention, everything, and he wished he could be just like him and more.

"It's all right to be jealous. Shinobi usually lives as hate people because they're said to be a problem," said Itachi.

"No, I-I don't think I," poor Sasuke didn't know what to say next because what Itachi said were true. But he couldn't bring himself to hate his brother; he loved him too much to hate him.

"Hehe, to be top notch, it really is something to think about. To have strength means, you have the skill to protect the people who are very close to you. Use this strength to defend, not to please others."

"….."

"Well, we're just unique brothers. In order to obtain that strength, you must overcome your barriers. You and I will continue living together even if it means hating each other. That's what being an older brother is all about," Itachi smiled at his brother. Telling him about his experiences, and gaining wisdom throughout his ordeals caused Sasuke to be astounded by his brother's speech, so much so that he couldn't help but bring out his big toothy grin. Itachi started to poke his brother's side tickling him. Soon the brotherly love ended when out of the blue, two old men and one old woman barged in.

One shouted, "Uchiha Itachi, come out this instant." It startled both Uchiha brothers. Itachi mumbled to Sasuke to stay there while he went to see what they needed. Itachi walked the hallway till he met the three familiar faces that he knew were outside in his backyard.

The first one was Mitokado Homura. He's sixty-four years old. He had grey hair, had a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he always wore; he wore similar garbs to those of Hiruzen when acting in his capacity as Hokage, and a white poncho around his neck.

Second one was an old female; her name was Utatane Koharu. She was the same age as Hamura. Her gray hair was pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hairpin with two pearls dangling off the side and wore two long pearl earrings. Koharu wore a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it.

And lastly the third was an old feral man about the same age as Hamura and Koharu. He had a wooden cane that supported him while walking, he had black shaggy hair, and his right eye was kept bandaged. Danzō had an x-shaped scar on his chin, present ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over the top of it, by covering his feet to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm, which was bandaged also.

The three were the Councilors from the Konoha Council. They didn't be hiding their disapproved anger at Itachi, but Itachi wasn't letting their resentment affect him. He kept his calm demeanor in place. Sasuke, who couldn't help but to see what all the commotion was about, had hid himself behind the door frame and half of his face, was exposed to see.

"What do you want?" his tone maybe calm, but it showed signs of irritation.

"We had an agreement that you were supposed to come to last night's meeting. Why did you not come?" Hamura asked with an aggravated tone. Itachi was silent while Sasuke was surprised. He clearly remembered that his brother went to the meeting, the Uchiha Clan's meeting, but he didn't mention to anyone that he had another meeting with the Councilors.

"My family had announced an urgent meeting between us Clansmen, and before that I had a mission. I already completed it and delivered it to the Mission Assignment Desk. So in other words I forgot about the meeting," said Itachi with a business like tone.

"We understand that you have been busy with various missions ever since you became an Anbu, but that doesn't mean that you can just simply ignore it," said Hamura irritated that this young Uchiha had the nerve to speak to him, of man of great status, in such a way.

"Listen Itachi, you're one of finest and best Elite Anbu in our generation, a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan worthy of respect and honor. But that doesn't mean that we have any intent to treat you any differently," said Koharu. In truth, she never liked the boy very much. The boy was far too smart for his own good. He always back talked them. He showed disrespect to the Council, and not to mention he continually missed every Council meeting, even the Anbu meetings.

"I understand I'll be more careful from now on. Now would you please leave" Itachi slightly bowed to the Councilors and rudely told them to leave? Both Hamura and Koharu frowned at the boy. How dare he speak to them like that? Koharu was about to scold the boy when Danzō raised his cane stopping her from advancing any further.

"Yes, but before we do, there is one more thing you need to answer," said Danzō for the first time in this whole debate. Itachi was surprised to hear there was more.

"It's regarding a murder. The Elite Anbu found a dead body of one of our fellow Shinobi floating in Nakano River last night." Both Itachi and Sasuke were surprised about the murder that happened inside of their Village. Was the question how did the enemy manage to infiltrate Konoha with such heavy security?

"The other man that did not arrive last night was a man who died, we assumed that you."

"Are you assuming that I have something to do with this?" Itachi cut him off already knowing what he was going to say. The three Councilors are silent at his statement, but they were suspicious that Itachi probably did kill one of their men.

"It's not wise to judge another by your preconceptions and their appearances," said Itachi with such authority in his throat that it made both Hamura and Koharu angrier. But they remain still and tried to calm themselves before they lost it. As for Danzō, he remained unaffected by his comment.

"Listen Itachi; we came here to investigate this crime that occurred in our beloved Village, not to hear your insolence. Now come quietly, or we will use force," said Danzō threatening Itachi to corporate. The three of them may be old, but they were once powerful Ninjas in their time and still were. Sasuke for the first time was deadly afraid that they were taking his brother in for questioning about the murder. His brother would never do such a thing he's far too loyal to Konoha and to his comrades.

Sasuke was about to step in and stop them from taking Itachi when suddenly. "What is the meaning of this?!" they heard a hiss like tone coming from behind the three Councilors. They all looked to see Fugaku looking pissed off with four other Uchiha members. Uchiha Inabi, Uchiha Tekka, Uchiha Yashiro, and Uchiha Shisui from Police Force were also looking very livid. They probably had been listening to the entire conversation.

"How dare you accuse Itachi-san of committing such a crime," said Inabi in a calm but very angry tone?

"You're Councilors, yes, but you have no right or proof that Itachi did it," said Tekka defending Itachi's innocence.

"That right, Itachi was with us during the meeting all night. So you're wasting your time here," said an old man Yashiro. As for Fugaku and Shisui they remained silent the entire time, but Fugaku's expression was unreadable, and his famous deadly Uchiha glare was placed.

Fugaku was also part of the Council; His judgment was fair and hard. No one dare to question him or say another word because his reputation of being very temperamental man, and what's more, he despised the three arrogant, egotistic, and dictators who were a disgrace to themselves as Konoha Councilors, and to Konohagakure itself. But now they had gone too far, they came barging into his home like they owned the place without even getting a permeation from the Clan Leader, Fugaku, and to take his Son to the Intelligent Division for questioning. To add to that Sasuke was watching it. Fugaku was enraged.

Fugaku walks up to them until he was in front of Danzō. Their eyes locked firmly, neither dared to avert their eyes. None of the others even dared to interrupt them. Everyone stood still in agonizing silence afraid that maybe if any of them made one wrong move they'd snap. After what seemed like hours, but in reality it was actually lasted only a minute, and Danzō spoke.

"Forgive us, Fugaku-san that we march into your home, but as Konoha Councilor and Head of Konoha Military Force, it was my duty to investigate the murder with assiduousness and consideration."

Fugaku knew the man very well. His words of forgiveness were nothing more than disdain, but Fugaku wouldn't let him get the best of him, so he calmly replied, "I understand that, but as you can clearly see my son Itachi was in my meeting last night after he returned from the Anbu mission. Therefore, Itachi was nowhere near the crime scene. So now my dear Councilors I suggest you all leave." He wasn't asking them; he was demanding them to leave. Koharu and Hamura had a scowl on their faces due to his disrespect toward them. As for Danzō, he didn't scowl; he was angry, yes, but he wouldn't allow himself to show it.

"Yes, of course, but before we departure I would like to ask what exactly this meeting that seems of great magnitude was about" Fugaku frowned in annoyance, but Danzō wasn't finished yet. "Because according to Konoha's Law page 365 sector, C, all Head Clans must inform the Head Councilors or the current Hokage of any meetings presented to his or her Clansmen," said Danzō with the smug look on his face. He though he had won or something, and Fugaku blankly stared at the elderly man with a bored expression as if he heard of it a thousand times.

Just then Shisui decided to answer the elder's question, "I'm afraid Danzō-sama, and the meeting was classified. No one from outside the Clan can know about this." When Danzō was about to talk back, Shisui interrupted him, "Hokage's orders." His tone clearly stated that the conversation was over.

Hamura was about to protest and demand the boy the answered, but Danzō raised his hand to silence him and said, "That enough Hamura. It's clear that whatever their business is, it's between them and the Hokage now, and we should respect that. Fugaku-san again we apologize for intruding. Now if you'll excuse us." He walked pass Fugaku, and the rest of the Uchiha members followed by Koharu and Hamura. When Sasuke saw them leave he sighed in relief, thinking this nightmare had finally finished, and his brother was safe. But as he saw the bandaged man stop in his track an uneasy feeling consumed him.

"But before I leave let me make things clear to you Uchihas. Your days of being the strongest Clan will soon end." All the existing Uchihas were shocked to hear that coming from the elder's mouth; even Fugaku was upset as, well.

"You all think that having the Hokage by your side will remove all your troubles? Hmhmhmhm, you all can see it in the eyes of the Villagers; they doubt your loyalties and trust to them. You strive and cling to something so small that is unreachable. It is too late for all of you no matter how many you try to prevent it," then he turned his head and stared over his shoulder with a look of menace in his one eye.

"There is no hope for this pathetic Clan," then he flung his arm and threw Kunai at the wall where the proud symbol. It pierced it in the middle. They all tensed at scene unfolded to them, and glared at the elder. Shisui took a step forward, but Itachi stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Fugaku stood still like statue only his back was facing Danzō.

Afterward Danzō left the Uchiha's household with smirk, leaving behind the stunned Clan. Itachi watched as Danzō left; he turns his gaze toward his Otouto. Sasuke's eyes were as wide as a platter. His skin was even paler than before, never before he got this scared and confused like this. He would never have thought something like that could happen. He kept staring at the Kunai that pierced through the Uchiha emblem, and wished the weapon could disappear from the wall right now.

Fugaku noticed his youngest son's gaze on the weapon. He signaled Itachi to come over and whisper to him, "Take your brother to his room." Itachi nod and walks toward his brother. Once Itachi put his hand on his brother's shoulder, Sasuke tensed at the sudden contact, then released realizing that it was only Itachi.

"C'mon Sasuke lets go," he quickly complied with his brother's order. He had had enough of all this, but in his mind he knew this was far from over.

* * *

><p>Month later…<p>

Sasuke was sitting in his usual seat, resting his chin on his folded arm thinking over the past month, when things started to change in the Uchiha Clan. No one talked about the incident under order of Fugaku. Itachi and Tou-sama weren't talking like them usually did, almost like they are avoiding each other. Kaa-san, she still smiled whenever he felt edgy. She was always there, a smile on her face, telling him everything was all right, but he knew that a smile was fake. His Mother was terribly worried about what would happen next, and always too busy with housework to remove her troubled mind.

But the real thing that kept Sasuke thinking heard about what happened a week ago was when his Tou-sama finally decided to train him in the primary Uchiha Ninjutsu, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu*, and what his Tou-sama said.

*Flashbacks*

In the Uchiha household, Fugaku was walking alone to his study when a small voice stopped him. "TOU-SAMA " he turned to see his son, Sasuke, running toward him then halted. His face was slightly burned and had two white square bandages. "Please, come with me."

"It's still too early for you, even if I taught you again in a week, it would be the same." When he performed his Jutsu to Sasuke and showed him the hand sign, he then told him to do exactly like him, and when he did he only managed to release a small fireball. He thought that Sasuke was too young to perform such Jutsu.

"No, I want you to come…and see," said Sasuke with a look of determination in his eyes. Fugaku was surprised to hear this. Could it be he succeeded? The only way to confirm it was to see it.

They arrived at the dock where Sasuke practiced his Jutsu. He took a deep breath, and then preformed the hand signs to summon his Chakra. He got ready to expel the fire from within.

'I cannot fail,' with that in mind he took a sharp breath and burst out the largest fireball that Fugaku had ever seen, maybe even larger than the one he had shown him. It was about the same size as when…Itachi achieved the Jutsu the same age as Sasuke.

As Sasuke drew his last breath, the Fire extinguished with a hiss disappearing to naught, Sasuke turn his head to his Father, and waited the long awaited praise that he yearned for. Fugaku's face was sheltered behind his spiky bangs, making him unable to know what his look was or what he's thinking. After a long minute, Fugaku turned his back on Sasuke and walked away to his home.

Again no recognition, no praise, nothing, just another disappointment. He felt an overwhelming pain in his heart from his Father's dissatisfaction. Now poor little Sasuke had no idea what to do anymore. Just then Fugaku stopped, but his back with the proud symbol on his shirt was facing Sasuke.

"As expected from my Musuko," he said with a tone of superiority and pride causing Sasuke to jolt in surprise. Did he hear, right? Did his Tou-sama give him the five great words that he longed for? He did; he did say it!

"You did well; from now on you may openly wear the family crest on your back. You must now improve and then you can soar to greater heights," hearing this from his Father made Sasuke's heart flutter. He curved his lip upward, forming a smile.

"I will Tou-sama and Arigatō."

"But, I will say it once so listen carefully," that was sudden; he rarely spoke in long terms. He usually cut short and got to the point, so whatever he was going to say must be relevant. Fugaku turned his head slightly to his left and said, "You need to stop following Itachi's path. Follow your own path and in time you will achieve the dream that no Uchiha could've ever achieve, believe in the Will of Fire."

*End Flashbacks*

Ever since then Sasuke had been thinking. For the past years, everything he's done was striving to reach his brother's level, instead of trying to achieve something for his own. He thought if he had a rival like Itachi, a strong rival, than one day he'd surpass him. But that wasn't enough, so now he needed to put an end to this needless rivalry and begin his first real training. But first he needed to do one thing before he began.

Next day…

Itachi was ready to depart and ready to begin his mission, however; he couldn't help but feel a little worried for his Otouto. He regularly came down from his room, greeted him, and then asks him to train him. It had been a week, and he hadn't said a word to him ever since he came back with Father from Katon practice.

He sighed; he guessed whatever happen it was their business not his, but he kind of missed it. He looked to see his best friend Shisui waiting for him to leave. Just as he was about to take a step he heard a loud but not too loud call from Sasuke. He made sure to hide his surprised look, and put on a calm one. He turned around to see his brother with a firm look on his face, and a look in his eyes he was unfamiliar with.

"Aniki, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," said Sasuke. One of Itachi's eyebrows rose up. He didn't expect that. Anyways, he waited to hear what his Brother had to say.

"For so long I've been changed the idea of becoming as smart and strong as you, so I can receive the recognition from Father that was my goal. And I succeeded that goal by perfecting my Katon Jutsu. But, Tou-sama said to follow my own path, so in order to do so… Aniki from now on we are no longer rivals. I'll become strong on my own, and I will gain the intellect on my own. I, Uchiha Sasuke, will take his first step as a Shinobi!" Itachi was taken back with surprise. He would never have thought his Otouto, his young, naïve Otouto, could talk to him in such a mature manner, and end the rivalry between them. He took one look at him to see if it were some kind of trick, but he only see the pure determination and purpose to bear. His brother had grown up, and couldn't help but to smile then he wave his brother to come over.

Sasuke saw the signal and grinned. He rushed toward his Aniki. Then to his utter horror his brother pulled out his two fingers, and with incredible high-speed hit the middle of Sasuke's forehead creating a red spot, which made Sasuke angry with his Aniki's trick.

"Why is every time that I say something serious you poke my forehead…hard! You always treat me like a pest," he mumbled his last comment. Itachi chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair, and in return he laughed too. Then Shusui yelled to Itachi to come over already.

Itachi waved him back saying, "I'll were there," and turned to look at his Otouto. "I have to go now, for a mission, and I won't be home till night time. So don't wait up, all right?" Sasuke nodded.

"I should head to the Academy now. Good luck on your mission, Aniki," Itachi, waved goodbye to his brother and walked with Shisui.

Sasuke smiled and thought, 'Good, everything is going to be alright now'

Night time…

'I can't believe I'm late. I hope Kaa-san won't be mad when I get home.' The night was peaceful and silent, except for the sound of Sasuke's running. The moon was high in the sky, giving its glow to guide travelers through the night.

Even though the night was alluring, the silence was unbearable. No sound of musical crickets, not even the sound of the wind blowing could be heard. Sasuke couldn't help but feel this ill feeling pooling up in his gut. The feeling made him wants to run away and never come back, but he shook it off. It was probably just his imagination.

He preceded running toward his home. As he turned another corner, he stopped and froze at the dreadful sight before him. The dead bodies of his Clan … his family, they had all been slaughtered. Houses and stores were wrecked and smeared with blood, including the road and his family.

'Wh-what is…this!?' Sasuke was shaking in fright and confusion. Who could've done this, this brutal murder? And why, why did he target his family? Then realization hit him like a Kunai piercing through his skin. He needed to get to his home quick. He needed to find his Tou-sama, Kaa-san, and Aniki now. He prayed to God that his remaining family was safe and unharmed.

As he got to the Uchiha's main household, he was greeted by a dreaded silence and eternal darkness inside his own home. He never noticed his home could be that frightening at night when no one was around to leave the lights on.

He removed his sandals not knowing if the murderer were still there. He silently, yet quickly, walked inside. He tried to call out to them, but received no response, which didn't help Sasuke ease his worry. After what seem like minutes he suddenly heard a clank coming from his Father's study room.

As he walked toward the door the sound of clanking increased, and he recognized it, it was the sound of metal against metal, which meant there was a fight going on inside. Once he was in front of the door his body had stopped him from going any further. He was afraid that behind that the door was the Murderer who killed his entire Clan, and if he went in, he will receive the same treatment. But, his father, mother, and his brother could be in there, fighting with everything they got to stop whoever that did all of this, and even if he were small and inexperienced he had to save his family.

'Move…move…MOVE!' and eventually his body did as he instructed. He lifted his right hand and slid open the door. Behind the door, a gruesome sight will forever plague in his mind, in the middle of the room laid his Parents in the pool of their own blood. His Kaa-san lied dead on her back and Tou-sama on top of her.

Sasuke was petrified by the sight, but shortly that ended when he heard the clanking sound again and harsh panting. He looked up to see his Aniki fighting against, what appear to be, a masked murderer. He wore a mask with a distinctive flame pattern on it with one eye hole. He had long spiky black hair, wore a high collared black shirt, and black pants. Itachi was dressed in his Anbu uniform, and his face was marred by tiredness. His breathing was harsh, and he started to feel an unbelievable pain all over him. In the corner was Shisui, also dressed in Anbu uniform, he was sitting and badly hurt. He had a deep gash on his lower abdomen, and blood leaking out of his right eye.

Sasuke let out a gasp, causing the masked man to stop what he was doing and slowly turn to the very scared little Uchiha. Itachi looked in the direction of the sound, and was shocked to see his Brother there. He could feel a cold sweat running down his back just by imagining his brother's dead body.

Itachi quickly, and swiftly attacked the masked man, but the masked man seeming to read his movements, grabbed his neck, and pummeled him to the ground.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke run to his brother to help him, but the masked man zoomed right in front of him. Sasuke took a good look at him, and saw the look of a crazed menace in his one eye leaving poor Sasuke immobilized with fear. He commanded his body to move and run, but this time his body refused to move. He heard his Aniki yelling to him to run, but he was too terrified to move, and the masked man had already lifted his katana up ready to slice the boy in half. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes to see Shisui's face in front of him, shielded him from the assault. Sasuke's eyes were wide as Shisui sacrificed his life for him, and in slow motion Shisui dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Sasuke was quivering like a leaf. He just saw one of his relatives died right in front of him.

"SASUKE RUN, RUN!" Sasuke jolted when Itachi shouted at him. He quickly, as he was told, ran. The masked man tried to catch him, but Itachi blocked his path.

"I'm your opponent," said Itachi with fiery determination, ready to face him another round.

Sasuke kept running and running, passing every dead body on the road. The sight of which only made Sasuke run even faster, and tears had begun to stream down on his pale chubby cheeks. His face was tainted in panic and most of all grief. His Clan was gone, dead, deceased, never to return. Sasuke wanted to scream, to cry, to do something, but his throat dried out from he saw the dead bodies. In his blind panic, Sasuke didn't see a tall figure zip right in front of him, and with the swift motion of his arm knocked Sasuke hard, sending him flying and dropping to the hard floor. He groaned painfully; his face was throbbing agonizingly, a bruise forming on his left cheek. His right shoulder was aching, but not broken.

He tried to stand up, but to no avail. His body was tired from all the running and the occurrence that happen tonight, so he let himself stand in a kneeling position. He looked up to see the masked man from before with the same look of hazard. Sasuke was had trouble breathing as if this person were sucking the life out of him just by looking at him. Then the masked man began to approach him in a slow and steady motion, like a predator.

He spoke for the first time, "You are a weakling, unworthy to carry the name of an Uchiha. Just like the others." His tone was so cold it could make the toughest Kage quiver.

"W-w-where i-is my Anik-ki?" he finally voiced out to the masked man. Even if he stuttered, he needed to know what happen to him.

"Slowly dying," he gave him one straight answer leaving the littlest Uchiha traumatized. Was his aniki gone? His body trembled in both anguish and fury. For some reason, his strength had return to him, and he charged at the masked man with blind rage. But the man saw that coming, so he swung his leg and kicked the boy in the stomach. Sasuke coughed, trying to release unnecessary air out of his lungs. He struggled to lift his head, till he looked directly into his eye.

"Why-why did you" his voice was hoarse from the pain.

"This Clan had lost sight of its original desire. Instead of controlling the government, they've chosen to serve it. They didn't realize they were being suppressed by them. Thus, they had grown weaker, soft, and they've become a shameful clan than before. They were unworthy to be Uchiha."

"Y-you mean you killed them because they were…unworthy?"

"What I did was essential, and now," he walked till he was facing down a frightened boy, and he raises his katana up to the air.

"Accept your death, you pitiful youth," as he swung his katana. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited, waited, and waited, but nothing came. Didn't the man want him dead? Why did he suddenly stop? He slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him. He never thought he would come, his Aniki.

His Aniki was alive, and by some miracle he had fully recovered. All the previous wounds were gone as if they weren't there in the first place. Itachi was now facing the masked man again, and stopped him from slaying his only remaining family, with only a Kunai. His eyes were narrowed, and his Sharingan was activated, but his usual three black tome were turned into some sort of a Shuriken. Sasuke had never seen this kind of Sharingan before; however, the masked man seemed to be impressed by it. Wasn't he supposed to be scared of it?

"I see you obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan," said the masked murderer. Sasuke's eyes were as wide as dinner bowls. The legendary Mangekyō Sharingan* was an advancing form of the Sharingan, and the only one who attained it was the founder of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Madara.

"Truly magnificent isn't it? Such power that flows within your Chakra veins is resplendent, and I'm sure your capabilities have increased, but it isn't enough to withstand my own." And then the unexpected happen that left the Uchiha Brothers stupefied; the man's one eye had turned into a level three Sharingan.

This man was an Uchiha, who slaughtered his own kin. How could he do this? Why did he do this? Itachi narrowed his red eyes in disgust, hate, and anger. This man shall truly pay for what he had done, and this time he wouldn't show any mercy.

Itachi pressed his Kunai against the blade with all his might, causing both metal to clink and clank. Itachi kept on pushing and pushing as the killer took a step back. The killer didn't seem fazed by Itachi's new power. On the contrary, by the glint in his bloody red eye he was enjoying it, which made Itachi feel repulsed.

He pushed his Kunai with enough force to throw the killer back, but he didn't fall. He just managed to slide. Never the less, Itachi saw it as the perfect opportunity to perform his Katon Jutsu. He used his hand signs, then inhale, and released a massive fireball straight directly at the masked man.

The masked man stood his ground, not moving, letting the burning inferno slowly approach toward him. As the raging fire reached him he was consumed by the flame, and they were slowly burning him alive. As the fire slowly extinguished the remains of the killer should have appeared, however, once the fire had evaporated the killer's body was gone, literality.

Itachi assumed that he must've used a Narikawari no Jutsu* to escape. He used his new Sharingan to uncover him, but somehow he couldn't seem to identify his location anywhere as if he had vanished into thin air. But that was highly impossible. Just, who was he? He clearly didn't remember any Uchiha that could execute such Jutsu. This man he was inhuman. Sasuke was becoming tense by the second. Just by the look on his brother's face he could tell this man is abnormal, and unpredictably strong, and he knew for sure that there was no one in his family that could accomplish something like that. There had got to be some sort of counterfeit in this.

With so much thinking, Sasuke didn't achieve a black and orange blur had passed him at lightning speed, and without warning, Itachi was thrown off the ground and straight at the wall. Sasuke was surprised to see it was the masked man and that he had appeared out of nowhere, and pummeled his brother as him swatting a fly. Itachi groaned in pain; he couldn't believe that he only managed to detect his presence for only two second. His Sharingan could've detected it even if he masked his Chakra, but he-he just hide and emerge from the darkness. The murderer bent down to his knees, looking down on the so called Prodigy, and grabbed a tuft of his hair harshly yanking it till his gaze was on him.

"It seems I have my answer. No one has ever overpowered me, not even a lowly disgraceful Uchiha such as you," said the killer with coldness, much like ice. Sasuke was helplessly watching his Brother suffer with tears running down his cheeks. It seemed hopeless. The man was far too powerful for Itachi to handle, and he could do nothing to help him because he was nothing but a weak Academy Student. But leaving his brother in the hands of a slaughterer to die was worse than being weak, it was being a coward. NO, Sasuke was no coward. If it were one thing he learned from his Clan, it was to keep on fighting, and believe in the Will of Fire.

Then the masked man spoke again, "It's such a shame to kill you, boy; you have a bright future ahead of you, unfortunately." He withdrew his katana from his sheath and pointed the tip of its blade at Itachi's neck, only an inch away. "Now I will ask you again, and I don't like to repeat myself, where is it?" he pressed his katana against Itachi enough to make a small cut, blood seeping out of it. Itachi grunted, but he refused to give him the information. He'd rather die than giving it to him. Sasuke had no idea what the masked man was talking about.

"Go to…hell," Itachi hissed like a venomous snake. The murderer wasn't fazed by his petty threat. Instead, he just glared.

"Then you'll lose your head!" as the slaughterer raised his blade on the verge of slashing Itachi's head off Sasuke acted quickly. He went through his pouch, pulled out his Shuriken, and flung his steeled four star blades at the masked man. It all happened in slow motion as the Shuriken pierced through both the man fabric and skin, and into his shoulder blade.

Once the Shuriken stabbed his shoulder, he stopped his assault. Looking closely in his eye hole, there was a shocked look in his Sharingan eye, and he wasn't the only one. Even Itachi was shocked, and not just because he managed to stab him. His Otouto's eyes were no longer the color of onyx, but blood red.

Sasuke's breathing was in rapid as if he had been running all around Konoha. On the other hand, his eyes they felt strange and his sight was like, he had never felt this before. His vision was clear as glass. His foresight was 20/20, and somehow he could clearly see Chakra leaking everywhere, even from himself. It was an incredible sensation. Power he'd never felt before, but there was one question he had to ask himself. Where were those powers coming from?

"You achieved it, boy. You've awaken your Sharingan." Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and looked at the masked man who spoke to him. Wait, did he say Sharingan? He looked down and found himself staring at his own reflection in a small puddle and gasped. It was true he had finally accomplished activating his Kekkai Genkai. What was even more surprised to Sasuke was that his Sharingan had reached level three! He had a fully matured his Sharingan. The masked man snorted; he didn't have time for this, and he needed to finish the mission.

He was just about to charge the littlest Uchiha, but he stopped in his track and turned his head slightly to his right. It was as something was about to come out from the shadows. He murmured something, and then turns his head to Itachi giving him an intense cold stare. It was like he was looking through his soul and ripping it in half. He then stared at the youngest Uchiha, who was panting hard and staring back at him with a look of loathing.

"You're an interesting boy; maybe you're not worthless after all. Until we meet again, Uchiha Sasuke." Then he disappeared like the wind. Sasuke sighed in relief; he didn't realize he held his breath for the entire long nightmare. It was over but at a great price. He had lost many of his family members. On the other hand, he manages to save his older brother. Speaking of his brother, he looks up to see his Aniki kneeling and groan in pain.

"Aniki!" he rushed to his brother's side, aiding him if necessary. He checked his brother carefully to see if there were any fatal wounds. He didn't see any wounds on his body, but his brother had an aching expression on his pale face. The pain was probably because of him overusing his Chakra, causing Chakra exhaustion. Sasuke must get his brother some help; otherwise he'd go into a coma without medical assistant. H was just about to help his brother up when his Brother stopped him.

"No, we need, ugh, to hide," Itachi mumbled weakly and grunted from his sore muscles. Before Sasuke could protest Itachi already brought out his Ram hand sign, and then poof, they disappeared.

Not a moment too soon the Uchiha Brothers were teleported to Konoha's Memorial Stone, a large monument that listed all of their Shinobi comrades who were killed in action. The shape it looks was like a sharp Kunai structure. Once Itachi let his Otouto go, Sasuke dropped to his knees. He never knew this Jutsu could cause a wooziness. Then Itachi abruptly wheezed horribly.

"Aniki!" he immediately forgot about his dizziness and rushed to his older Brother.

"I'm all right ngh."

"Don't worry Aniki, I'll, take you to the Hospital and fast."

"No!"

"Aniki, if you don't get treated soon you'll."

"If I go there I'll be arrested for treason."

"W-w-what!?" Itachi sighed; he never intended to tell him that in such fragile state, but he'd be more confused than he already was without knowing the reason why.

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you this. Our Clan has been accused of many things causing the citizens to doubt us, question our royalties, and fear us. Tou-sama tried to reason with the Counselors, telling that our ties with Konoha were shatterproof, and asked them to drop their false accusation, but they refused." He sighed and looked up to see his brother's shocked face as he digested every word he listened to, and waited for him to proceed.

"After the three Counselors came and left they made the matter worse. They've ordered a group of Anbu to secure our home area, and keep a close watch on us day and night. The Konoha citizen won't even dare to look at us anymore. And our Tou-sama was fighting his hardest to clear everything up. Some defended him while most of the Counselors denied everything;" Itachi sighed for like the hundredth time. He remembered how his Tou-sama always came home late at night with black bags under his eyes, showing he hadn't slept for days. He looked at his shocked brother not sure if he could take much more of this bad news with his seven year old mind, but he deserved the truth. Even if only half of it.

"When Shisui and I were on our way to the Hokage's office to deliver our Mission reports we overheard someone talking behind the office door. They by making all of our clan are planning to overthrow Konohagakure, and that I was going to massacre the Clan for my own benefit." Sasuke could feel his heart rate beating at a fast tempo. He was had a hard time calming his heart, but no matter how many times he tried to ease it, it was like there were giant rocks crumbling down on it, and suffocating it. His mind was in overdrive, and he didn't know what to do.

This was not happening! This is not happening! Why everything he held dearly was destroyed right before his very eyes? All he wanted to do was cry. Tears were already running down faster than he expected, and he choked on every sob and cry. Then Sasuke felt a warm embrace from his brother Itachi as if he were shielding him from this cruel and unfair world that had just been exposed to him. His brother tightens his hug to ensure him that he was here and not alone. Itachi could feel tears coming on as well, but he wouldn't let them flow. He needed to be strong for his brother, and he needed to tell him something important too. But before that, he heard his Brother mumble something.

"Aniki, what happen to Shisui?" Itachi cursed to himself. He'd been hoping that his brother wouldn't mention his friend. His heart ached painfully just remembering his friend, and Sasuke liked Shisui like a second brother.

"He is dead." Sasuke gripped his brother's shirt even tighter for the loss of another one. Itachi hated when he saw his Otouto in such a state. He let his brother calm himself first, and then he would tell him some very vital info. After a moment later Sasuke finally composed himself from his turmoil, and then Itachi released his brother. He made him look him in the eyes, and said in a serious tone as he was talking to one of his subordinates, "Sasuke I want you to listen and listen well. What am I about to tell you will or may put your life at risk, and I need to know if I can trust you with such a task? I need to know if you're willing to regain our family's honor and to restore our innocence." Sasuke was taken aback with surprise. His brother was asking him if he were ready to undertake a heavy burden, placing it on his shoulders to reclaim his family's rights. His tears somehow stopped, leaving his face tear stained. His eyebrows knitted, and his eyes filled with new found determination and courage.

"Yes, I won't hold back to anything. I will do whatever it takes to redeem our family's name and yours too." Itachi smiled proudly at his Otuoto. He knew he wouldn't let him down. His brother was too brave and to stubborn to give up.

He nodded in approval and whispered to him loud enough for only him to hear, "At the main temple of the Nakano Shrine, on the far right side, under the 7th Tatami mat* is the Clan's secret meeting place. There you will find what purpose the Doujutsu* of the Uchiha Clan originally served, the real secret, is written there. And a box with a seal on it is hidden under a square tile at the front of the tablet. Inside it, is very essential and important documents that you must never let anyone get their hands on them, there is also a scroll that holds a secret power to the Clan's Doujutsu. You must guard this box with your life, Sasuke. And most importantly, no one must ever know the box exists, even you're friends. The only one who knows about the box is me and the Sandiame Hokage. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded without hesitation and Itachi nod once and smiled sadly. Sasuke was confused by his brother's sudden expression. He was and about to ask him what was wrong when Itachi spoke again.

"When the time comes to the truth there will be three people, including mine, who can manage the Mangekyō Sharingan. In that case, there is something else. I'm afraid I have to leave Konoha, for good." Sasuke's eyes widen with an incredible range. No, he couldn't do that. "By the look on your face I know what you're trying say. If I stay here I'll be sent me straight to a Strict Correctional Facility, and all of our Clan's hard work will be for nothing. Please, I have to go."

"But, we will never see each other again."

"You're wrong. We will see each other again, Otouto, but for now I'll be going. I want you to be strong, and always believe in the Will of Fire," said Itachi. Sasuke bit his lower lip to prevent tears from escaping, but he did bite his lip hard enough to draw a little blood. Sasuke had no choice but to nod his head. He needed to do this for his Clan, and his Brother. Itachi smiled at his little Brother, and patted his shoulder making him look up. Itachi bent his head till he reached his Otouto's ear.

"Forgive me; " Sasuke was puzzled at what his brother uttered when suddenly he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder and neck; then blackness was all he could.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

A collection of Anbu found the little Uchiha near the Memorial Stone unconscious at early sunrise, and quickly scooped the boy up and ran to the Hospital. The Sandiame Hokage immediately went straight to boy's room after the operation, and soon one of the Anbu, that the Counselors hired to watch over the Uchiha Clan, had returned to report the horrible news.

After the Anbu explained everything and left, the Hokage didn't believe a word he said. There was no way that Itachi would do such a heinous crime, but when Sasuke woke he heard his side of the story.

The Hokage couldn't believe that one of his Councilor had hired and made a deal with this mysterious man to wipe all the Uchiha clan members out. As well as make everyone belief that Itachi was the slaughterer of the Clan because he wanted more power all for himself. That was preposterous! Itachi was far too royal for his own good. Then Sasuke told the Hokage something that left him appalled. The man who slaughtered the Clan was an Uchiha, an un-known Uchiha to be exact from what Sasuke described him.

The old Hokage didn't know what to say, but overwhelming grief of loss for another friend and Itachi, who escaped and became a wanted criminal overcame him. He massaged his forehead with his fingers trying to ease his troubled mind, but his mind was on the verge of erupting. His stress was due to the fact that he didn't know why that one Counselor hired him to kill the Uchiha Clan, and they framed Itachi for it. What was their goal?

Not too soon one Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves, and told the Hokage to attend to the conference, and that Uchiha Sasuke must be present for the meeting. Hiruzen kept his anger at bay and dismissed his elite member. After the Anbu left Hiruzen was now discussing with Sasuke about the meeting, and Counselors who would defend him. He explained that Sasuke must remain silent while the Hokage dealt with them. Sasuke nodded in replay.

At the conference…

The entire conference hall was jam-packed with shouting, screeching, and yelling from those annoying Counselors that the Sandiame Hokage hating it so much. Every Counselor who was seated was roaring in high notes that could burst anyone's ears. The Hokage, along with his three high Counselors, Homura, Koharu, and Danzō were sitting in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the conference hall with two Anbu standing on each side.

Sasuke's eyes were hidden under his bang. This made everyone think he was afraid to stare at the Counselors, but the truth was that Sasuke's eyes maybe hidden, not because of fear, but because, in fact, he was actually pouring a deadly Sharingan glare at one pacific figure, Danzō. He remembered this man, and that one day. One day when he met him once more he would make sure that the man paid. Oh yes, he'd pay dearly for this.

After four days of long discussions and remonstrations they decided to let Sasuke go freely as he pleased, but under two conditions. The first was no one must speak or mention about the Uchiha's incident or Itachi. Secondly no one harmed Uchiha Sasuke physically or mentally, and anyone who dared to do so would punish by being sent to a Strict Correctional Facility* for six months.

So from that moment on no one defied the Hokage's law. But that didn't mean they would treat him as he was one of them.

Whenever Sasuke walked through the street of Konoha the villager's eyes narrowed into a thin line, watching as the young Uchiha strolled to his destination in hatred. But Sasuke ignored those looks he's receiving. And where was Sasuke going with an empty backpack? To the Nakano Shrine.

After 30 minutes of walking he finally reached the Shrine, and found the secret meeting place under the 7th Tatami mat. There, he found stairs that led underground, and he also found a stone tablet that contained the Clan's secrets. He read the tablet, thanks to his Sharingan, and the more he read it, the more he was disturbed by it.

'So that's purpose,' he thought bitterly. Then Sasuke sat down on his knees. Next he remove his Kunai from his pouch and digs his Kunai at the edge of the tile. He thrust up the tile, and there he stumbled on a red box with black stripes on each side. It was a seal with words confined in Kanji.

He carefully placed the box inside his backpack. The box provided an eerie glow around it then vanished. Sasuke activates his Sharingan to see what that light for was, and discovered that the box was placed under Genjutsu. Possibly it only activated whenever it left its safety zone. He smirked; he wouldn't have to worry about hiding it. He placed the tile back where it belonged, and left the Nakano Shrine heading his new home that had been arranged by the Sandiame. His new home was located in north-west of Konoha where he had a view of the Hokage Monument.

One month later…

Little Uchiha Sasuke was sitting alone on the dock watching the sunset display a beautiful color of yellow, red, orange, and purple mixed so brilliantly. This dock reminded him of how he impressed Tou-sama with his Katon Jutsu, and not just this memory but a lot of others.

It reminded him of his Kaa-san's sweet voice that gave him so much encouragement. It also reminded him of her love, and her smile that brighten his world. He missed his Oji-san and Oba-chan. They always greeted him and everyone else with hospitality. Tou-sama was always there to give him advice and remind him that there was the Will of Fire within him.

And…his Aniki. His lower lip trembled whenever he remembered his brother, and not because he worried about him. It was because of what the villagers said about him. They spread rumors about Itachi, and him as, well.

Whenever he went, he kept hearing all sorts of nasty things. Things like the Uchiha Clan deserved to die for the crime they were about to commit. Others said that Itachi snapped with so much stress, and murdered the entire Clan in madness. But there was one rumor that the villagers commonly said. It was that Itachi couldn't have escaped without the help of his younger Brother.

Sasuke growled in annoyance. He couldn't imagine the villagers could be so naïve to believe something they had no possible proof about it actually happening. And not only that, since he was the only remaining Uchiha left the people had been giving him the most atrocious looks.

He was unwelcome, unsolicited, unasked-for, unwanted. He was no longer Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. He was now Sasuke, the traitor among all traitors. He was the foundation of shame that ever had the nerve to walk the very ground of Konoha. He was a monster of darkness in villager's eyes.

He lowered his head to gaze at his reflection, and he let the woe and depression overwhelmed his heart. He watched as the life he once knew dissolved.

This was a story of Uchiha Sasuke, the Hated Traitor.

* * *

><p>From Japanese to English Translation:<p>

*Sharingan…Copy Wheel Eye.

*Kekkai Genkai…Bloodline limit.

*Ja ne…Goodbye/Bye.

*Kage Bunshin…Shadow Clone.

* Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu…Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.

* Mangekyō Sharingan… Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye.

* * *

><p>Preview: Sorry, it took so long to write it, and I didn't expect to be longer, but I hope everyone can enjoy this story and hope the next chapter won't take long than this…bye.<p> 


	5. She was Once a Legitimate Soul

**Atarashii Sennin no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennin**

**She was once a Legitimate Soul**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

I close my eyes and memories of our love. Flash through my mind, as I open them. Fading and out of reach almost blurry they seemed. I live in the present. Now, to the reality of a dark place in which victims of love walk with regret, I sleep on a bed made out of my own tears. Damped by my sorrow and pain, my heart covers itself with regret and shame never to open itself to the precious gift of love but curse.

Thee for its downfall. A feeling like no other, a gift essential to our existence and our everyday being but holds its own cross. Something so beautiful but yet so painful. Viral it is and a blessing as well, it made me who I am, it brought me to life, worth living and fighting for "love" a gift and curse in itself…by unknown writer.

* * *

><p>Sangatsu* 28th 7 month before the Kyūbi's attack…<p>

In Konoha Hospital a sound of shrilling scream echo through the white corridor, Medical-Nin are scattering everywhere in panic, each one gathering drugs, warm towels, everything it needs for their valuable patient…why this patient is important? Because she happens to be the Leader of most powerful and noblest of Clan, the Minamoto Clan whose name known throughout the Fire Country, Minamoto Mai, age 21, current Leader, of her Clan, a high ranked Elite Anbu and she is about to give birth to her Baby.

Minamoto Mai is in her room screaming and yelling from painful labor that far worse than anything she ever felt much pain in her entire life as if something sharp object slashing her into pieces.

But, years of Ninja experience she will not allow this pain weaken her, her child is depending her to bring him or her to the world.

I can see your Baby's head on the count of three you push, and this time stronger said Head Medical-Nin team, Mai reply with a grunt as she pushed her Baby out with all her will, feeling her Baby is sliding its way to freedom.

Her chest is rising and falling rapidly after all that pushing; her soft cream skin is coated with sweat even her brownish red hair is damped with sweat and her amethyst eyes are half lidded and tired.

"You've did well; Mai-sama, just one more push and your Baby will be free from you" after hearing that, from him, she couldn't be any happier, soon her Baby will become the pride of Minamoto Clan, she or he will take an important role to take her Clan to even brighter and better future, and with the child's Father, she or he will become stronger than anyone who came before him or her.

"1, 2, 3 PUSH" she pushed again harder and with shriek yell her Baby is free, a soft cry is heard to every person is in this room, the head Medical-nin took the child away to examine the Baby's well-being and then cutting the Umbilical cord then cleaning the Baby. After that done, he wrapped a light pink towel around the baby, and he turns himself to Mai whom she is waiting.

"Congratulation Mai-sama you've gave birth to a beautiful Baby girl," he said smiling.

"Please let me see my Daughter," said Mai in a weary tone, the head Medic complied and walked to her to hand her new born girl, she can almost see her Baby's face was so chubby and marred with tiny blush and her small hands fisted on her warm blanket; her Baby girl is beautiful, and she's all hers and to her Clan.

As the head medic walked toward her, he extends his arms that holds Mai-sama's child to pass her child to her as he moved the warm blanket on top of her head that protected her from the air of coldness is started to slip.

And it all happened in slow motion as the blanket gently slipping off the child's head and once is finally off, and Mai's eyes are expanding in fright and utter dreadfulness of what she witnesses it.

And she did the only thing that no one was prepared for…she screamed like no tomorrow.

The Head Medic was both startled and surprised none the less from the Lady's sudden reaction; he never expected to screech like that as if something try to take her life away.

Then suddenly the door burst open revealing a 25 year old man, he has shoulder length white spiky hair with a hint of silver in the end, he has deep and hard emerald eyes that can charm many women, he wears black pants, bleached short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar (imagined Sasuke's cloth in the first season) with black fingerless gloves and Hitai-ate on his forehead. His name is Haruno Takashi, and he is a husband of Minamoto Mai.

He was panting when heard his Wife screamed; his eyes are as big as a saucer from her unpredicted shriek, his first thought on his mind is that something happens to the Baby but her scream sound terrified, he stare to his Wife to see the terrified look on her face, and she wrapped herself using the cover to protect herself from whatever she is protecting from.

Then he spun his head when heard a small Baby cry is in the arm of a Medic and his breath hitched, his infant is…is…is…the infant's hair is…strangely pink, a tuft of soft silky light pink hair. Takashi was in awe at his child's exotic beauty there no other word to describe that, his child…his child has arrived and going to become part of his life, as he stares at his child he walks toward to soothe his infant when.

"Don't go near that thing" Takashi stopped by Mai outburst, he faces her with blank yet questionable expression.

"This… thing is cursed Takashi-kun she is cursed she is going to abolish the Minamoto Clan using her vile power," said Mai, Takashi raised one of his eyebrow at her, cursed, abolish, power. What did she mean of all this?

"What are, you talking about, Mai?" he asked.

"I MEAN that CHILD holds the accursed bloodline from my Clan; its power is…unimaginable compared to ours Takashi-kun, she'll destroy us if we don't destroy it first" Mai said cruelly, Takashi was appalled by her reaction. The woman was known to be prideful, show no mercy when she intends to win, and her words are sharper than a blade, but he would never come to the conclusion that she would say and refers her own child like that and destroying her, she is treating her child as a monster.

He turns his head to his child whom she is still crying in fright because of her Kaa-chan's harsh words and yells, he kept staring at his child for mere seconds till he finally commands his feet to move to his Daughter.

He tone out his Wife's so called warnings and proceed to walk to his Baby, when he finally reaches her, he kindly asked the Head Medic to give his child to him, the Medic complied and placed the Baby in the arms of her Tou-san and then Takashi spoke to her in the most soothing tone like him plays music to her.

"Hush now, my little one there no need to shed your tears I'm right here to shield you from harm, way and to love you and care for you to your heart's content" with that said the infant's cry ceased, but she still sniff and hiccupped from her cries but soon changed into a giggle when he tickled her nose.

Mai is outraged of what she is seeing; her Takashi-kun is holding that…thing with tender and cares like if she is the most precious jewel and it sickens her, just watching the scene right in front of her feels disgusted by it, just as she about to yell to Takashi when he beat her to it.

"Mai…I believe it's time to have this…talk" with that said the child's fate has been sealed.

That night that will change the course of everything by one man's decision.

On the south-west of Konoha there stood a magnificent Japanese temple with a stunning view of many types of exotic flowers that framed the entire temple and around the temple is guarded with iron steel barriers with a symbol that look like three flower fully bloomed and five long leaves vertically flipped down like a fan that plastered on the every part of the wall.

This tall great temple is belonged to only the highest and noble of Clans, the Minamoto Clan, who consider as the third richest clan in Konoha history and the most powerful too, their Kekkei Genkai was known and feared by all and there well-known as fearless Ninja…up till the moment that happened.

But, first you might all wonder what Minamoto's bloodline is …well letting me tell you.

Their bloodline is somewhat special; you might say they are related to the Yamanaka Clan to some extent, but the difference is that the Yamanaka's bloodline is somewhat specialized in mind-centered techniques, which makes them, experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically as for the Minamoto Clan they are unique; you see they can transfer their consciousness out of their own body to bring out shadow-like creatures is made out of pure Chakra energy and controlling them like a puppet with their mind and then using them to invade the enemy's body and see and search every vital information they need without being detected, and there is more when they're in the battle, the host and the puppet fight side by side fighting in perfect sync since they can control them by deliver their theory to their puppet's mind to formulate their plan to catching their enemies off guard. Their bloodline is called Perusona*

Okay, back to the main event, let me take you inside the temple of the Minamoto Clan household and into a large wooden door with black steel framed around the door. Behind that door is the conference room; the conference room is styled in traditional Japanese, five elderly men are sitting on their knees wearing their trademark red and black Kimono with Clan's symbol printed on the back, in the middle of the room are the Hiruzen wearing his usual Hokage outfit is sitting on his knees as well and right next to him sitting on his knees too is Haruno Takashi wearing beautifully black styled Kimono with white Dragon pattern dances around the fabric. Sitting on the side of the room is Minamoto Mai; she is wearing the most gorgeous and most expensive Kimono that can buy, the smooth purple silk caress her skin with a softness touch and glows like stars and the pattern on the Kimono is decorated with fully blossomed red lotus, her dark red Obi tied around her waist showing her perfect curves, and her hair is tied into a bun with two bin with pearls dangling on it, she is truly a leader of her clan with such beauty, grace, and authority, many women from her Clan wants to be like her in every way while men desires her to sum it up she is Clan's proud idol.

And lastly and not least is the Baby girl, whom she is sleeping soundly on her crib that stands between the elders and the Hokage and Takashi, then the elder on the second right, begun to speak.

"Let us begin the meeting as you are aware Hokage-sama this…child holds a rare Kekkei Genkai that almost similar to ours" Hiruzen nod.

"Yes I've heard from Takashi-san about this ordeal, but I'm a little curious of this rare Kekkei Genkai you speak of and most of all I'm surprised to hear there is one in your Clan, it's almost as if you all…hiding something from me" they were greeted with deadly silence in the room except the soft snore coming from the Baby then another elder man spoke from the middle.

"Please Hokage-sama we have no intention on hiding anything so allow us to explain…You already know our Clan's bloodline, and what we capable of this child is another story; her power is beyond our comprehension and yours; it is called Uchigawa no Tamashī* she has the capability to call upon not her consciousness, but her inner soul, it separate from the host's body and form into the exact person structure like the body shape, face, eyes and hair like Kage Bunshin but compared from the reliable clone the doppelganger that we call Chi is made out of pure Chakra, and it has a mind of its own like a real human being without controlling it, it can hear the host's thought like us and absorbs knowledge through teaching and training from his/her host; however, the more the Chi learns, the stronger it gets, it's strength 10 times more powerful than his/her host in physical strength, and it's Chakra is mass that it's impossible to keep up which proving to be quiet formidable; furthermore it can even invade the person's mind seeing through their earlier life unlike the rest of us…" the elder stopped immediately; his facial expression changed into dread as the silence took over the room again.

Hiruzen and Takashi noticed the tension between the Clan members as if something holding them in a vice grip if they continue to tell more like a bad omen; Hiruzen decided to talk to break the tension in the air.

"I fear there is more to it power isn't it…I understand your concern elders and Mai-sama, but it's very important that we must know everything so I can find a resolution" his tone of aged knowledge and understanding has promised them that he would do whatever it takes to ease their distress. The elder from the middle nodded and then continue.

"As I said Hokage-sama the child is far more powerful and more dangerous than you can imagine, but then again…it had happened long ago, maybe before Konoha was established" the intense silence overwhelmed them once again; both Hiruzen and Takashi kept their calm facade in place but deep inside they were shocked to hear that there is someone who happen to have the same power as a child which mean this child could be the decedent from the first.

"I take your silence is a shock to both of you that understandable, again forgive us Hokage-sama and Takashi-sama, you see we swore never to speak of this…horrid incident again, but we think we should trust you to tell of our secret, but you must give your words that none of you must not speak of this ever again, this conversation must not speak of it again, do you give your words" he's asking them to keep this commitment, he's insisting them not to tell a soul, Hiruzen nodded understanding their situation and Takashi nod once. The elder is pleased with the conclusion and proceed to tell more.

"Long before the Shodai Hokage was born; the first decedent was born, a girl with pink hair, we thought is strange to see her hair color this strange, but although her powers, her Kekkei Genkai has evolved into extraordinary rate as time goes by the girl grew into a fearsome Ninja, she has perfected her Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, her Kekkei Genkai is growing stronger ever more, she was the true pride of our Clan, she was the symbol of our strength and superiority, we have conquered the land after land with her gift, ruled it with grace and fairness. As the battles rages on something happen to her, she starts to lose her control over her Kekkei Genkai a bit and more hostile in battle, we thought that she were going through a phase and ignored it, and that was a grave mistake because…something malevolent has awakened within her…it was horrifying, her Chi has taken over her own host and go on a rampage; it killed nearly half of our Clansmen, and none tries to stop her, or it, no one has ever seen such absurd power and bloodlust in her eyes, her cold-blooded eyes show promises of death and dismay; they have tried everything to stop her, but their effort was futile…even the host couldn't control her Chi anymore, so we did the only thing we can do…is to kill her, they have sealed her in Sealing Jutsu temporarily and stabbed her right to her heart thus ending the reign of terror, but with great casualties" with that said a grim silence engulf the room.

Hiruzen frowned; he never thought that the Minamoto Clan's forefathers have such a dilemma; he glance at the sleeping child in forlorn. This poor child will have to face the same fate as her previous decedent if they stop her by killing her, he knows what is their intention is; they wanted the child to die before she can mature, oh how Hiruzen hated his job sometimes to make him decide harsh choice. He sighs and look at his friend; Takashi has been staring at his child form that moment he got here with thoughtful and gentle face.

Hiruzen knew that Takashi doesn't want to kill his child; he wanted to keep her, just yesterday before the meeting he and Takashi had a small conversation and sealed the deal that would utterly shake the Minamoto Clan in ferocity, but this has to be made for the child's sake, he coughed to get their attention and said.

"It comes to my supposition that depends on child's fate, I will not by my judgment, I have decided…that Takashi will determine his child's fate" the look on their faces are priceless, they mummers to each other thinking that this is outrages that Hokage would make Takashi decide, but it's not that they have against Takashi's good and fair judgment, but it supposed to be the Hokage's job to do such then the Hokage spoke again and this time firmly.

"This is my decision is already been made as if you recall elders and Mai-sama that whatever the choice I make you will comply with it without disagreement, didn't we agree to this, yes" the elders and Mai confine themselves from speaking no more. What the Hokage said is correct that they agreed to agree whatever his choice he's going to make, so now they wait for Takashi's seal his judgment to the child.

Takashi remain silent and think of infinite risks that are willing to seize it, he eyed his Daughter in her crib and soften his gaze that people rarely see besides his comrades, but this little toddler had captured his heart and filled him with love and pride though she had done nothing to make him like this but she came to his life is good enough for him.

Minamoto Mai is contemplative on what is Takashi's true purpose is ever since they left the hospital Takashi has been silent up until now and never spoke a word as if he is have a raging battle in his mind…and that made slightly troubled for some reason and has something to do with this abomination that appeared in her life.

Her thoughts were cut short when Takashi got up from sitting position and walking toward the baby, and he carefully and gently lifts the baby, the little infant woke instantly for being moved suddenly but relaxed when it was a big man that she remembered and coo softly as if she is saying 'hello' to him, he smiled, he twirl around making sure to put on his stern and serious face and spoke definitely.

"I have made my decision" everyone in this room tense and waiting form the man's response and what seem like hours of waiting Takashi spoke that can seal the fate of both his and the Clan.

"I've decided that the child…shall remain alive in this world and raise her" once he said it he was greeted with a tense silence atmosphere, the elders and Mai couldn't believe what they're hearing, they stare at Takashi's eyes if this to be some kind of sick, twisted joke, but Takashi was dead serious when they saw the look on his face, one of the elder slam his hand on the floor with a loud bump.

"Do you have any idea of what you're saying, Takashi-san"

"Yes" he simply answered.

"Aren't you aware the danger and hostility if you let the child live"

"The child is no monster, elder, she just a child who has yet to grasp the power that she wield, and you all decided that the child must die, without giving her chance, I thinks it's quiet brash and not to mention callous"

"HOW DARE YOU" one of the elders howled; Takashi ignored him and stared at Mai with emotionless eyes and walk toward her; she tenses but remain still like a board, and her eyes are focused as he reached her, he sits on his knees making sure the child is comfortable, and Mai backed away slightly.

"Mai…as you already know you've become Mother of this child so I will ask you a very important question and choose your answer very carefully…will you inclined take care of your child with love said Takashi, his eyes never avert from her and same goes for her.

Mai kept her impassive composer well as she listens to Takashi's demands very calmly, on the other hand, deep down inside blazing fury enlarge in an abnormal state that it could detonate much like an Explosion Tags. She can't believe her own ears, to think her Husband, her own Husband ask such a…such a vulgar request to accept this Oni as her own child to endanger her very live and the lives of others, this way out of her league, it's extravagant.

She looked at Takashi then at the child whom she seem interested in playing with her fingers and suck them, she scowls in disgust; the word "Mother" and "Daughter" did not coexist and made her feel sickening twist in her stomach, and then she stared at Takashi again and said in the out most emotionless tendency like cold-hearted blizzard.

"I have no Daughter, and she is never, or she'll ever were…my Daughter" once she stated, Takashi gives her look of disappointment and dejection he heave a sigh then he lifts his left hand to his pocket inside his Yukata while his other hand made sure the baby is comfortable, then Takashi slip out his hand and in his hand a piece of paper, but this paper is an official paper with a Konoha symbol on it and also the Yondaime Hokage's signature on it, he slid the paper in front of her, and she is staring blankly at the paper than at Takashi.

"What is this?" she asked.

"…This is a divorce paper" Takashi answered.

"What!?" it took her by surprise even the elders are shocked to hear except Hiruzen who remained calm.

"What are you saying, Takashi-san you can't really mean…" one of the elder spoke till Takashi cut him off.

"That I mean that I want annulments with Menamoto Mai"

"This is OUTRAGES Takashi-san"

"Takashi-sama is reasonable what you're doing is atrocity think about what you're doing" each of the elders tries to reason with Takashi, but he ignored their complaint and kept his eyes firm on Mai.

"Mai, when you made your answer I was…hoping if you have any desire to keep our child alive, but it was unfortunate to hear such harsh from you, which is why if I want to raise my Daughter I cannot stay here or in other word I will no longer be part of Minamoto Clan I had decided long before that I will cut my ties with the Clan and raise my Daughter in my old home" no one made a move or a sound as if something bind them from doing so; then Takashi spoke some more.

"But there's a catch no one must ever know about the child's heritage or she is born in the Minamoto Clan remaining her as a secret, and you all as well must never speak of it to anyone that is a promise and to seal this promise all you have to do is sign here" he pointed the paper to her, Mai clenched her jaw tightly like grinding saw, to think he can enticement her and her Clan to do his bidding, but all the odds are against her if she tries to go against him which mean she defies the Hokage's commandment. She clenched her hands that on her thigh and then relaxed, she stare at Takashi as she held out her hand to him.

"I'll sign"

Outside the Minamoto Clan's household…

Hiruzen and Takashi are walking side by side along with a tiny infant whom she is cooing over something, they both existing out of the Minamoto's territory as they walk through the empty street, Hiruzen spoke.

"Have you thought of a name" Takashi's eyes widen slightly seem he never quite catch that, Hiruzen chuckled to see Takashi is surprised is a rare event.

"You're Daughter has you thought of a name for her," said Sarutobi, Takashi just realized that he hadn't named her Daughter yet, with all that happen it must've slipped his mind; he looks down at her, and she looks at him and she waits for him to give her a name already.

He recalls many names in his mind, but none of them seems to fit, he stare at her big green jade eyes then at her tuft of pink hair that reminded of Sakura petals that his Kaa-chan used take him on spring festival every year, then it hit him and smiled softly and said.

"Her name will be…Haruno Sakura, my sweet cherry blossom" then the infant giggling like her name already and Hiruzen at the adorable and fondness sight.

After the incident that happened, this is only half the beginning.

Five years later…

As years goes by Sakura grew into sweet, loveable, adorable, and very bright child, Takashi can tell that his Daughter is smart from the moment she started to crawl on her own, unlike any other children of Konoha Sakura is more interested in books, scrolls, and solving puzzles that Takashi bought them for her and to say he is very proud of her Daughter's growth, and he can tell that his Daughter will be an exquisite Kunoichi* in the near future.

So now Takashi is sitting comfortably on his sofa reading his morning newspaper while Sakura is solving her thousand pieces of the puzzle with concentration emitted on her cute chubby face, every now and then Takashi will take a peek at his Daughter and chuckled gleefully to see his Daughter pouting and mumbling something that he can't make out and not to mention quite cute then he looked at her handy work and smile gleefully to see that she is almost finishing her puzzle, only a quarter left to go then he goes back reading his newspaper.

The five year old Haruno Sakura is puckering her lips focusing to where to put this piece in her hand to the right one, she looks down at her puzzle that has the image of the Hokage Monument, she already put all the pieces of Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, and the Nidaime Hokage and all that is left are the face of the Shodai Hokage.

She stares at the small piece of the puzzle on her hand and then at the almost finish Hokage Monument and found what she had been looking for and place it, then she did another five more pieces and about two minutes later her puzzle are complete.

"Chichi* Chichi I did it I did it I finished my puzzle piece" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully and waving her arms up and down, Takashi put away his newspaper and got up from his couch and gaze at his Daughter's work and smiled proudly.

"Yes, you did, and I'm very happy for you because my little cherry is very smart" then Takashi lift Sakura and twirl around like a merry-go-round, she laughs in glee as her Chichi keeps on spinning and spinning and spinning till he got dizzy and fell on the couch with a thump and Sakura still laugh like a bell, soon she starts to calm down a bit and crawl toward her Chichi and said.

"Chichi, you really think I'm smart as you" Sakura asked in an innocent tone, Takashi stifle to laugh then he replied.

"You're very smart like Chichi and possibly smarter than me," he said with a small smile.

"Na uh, Chichi is still smart the smartest Chichi in whole~ world~" she said as stretch her arms wide as she describes how smart her Chichi is, Takashi chuckled and grabbed by her waist, she yelped in surprise, and her cheek was pressed on her Chichi's chest giving her bear hug.

"Yes but you read more books that I have lost count and more than your Chichi read, so that makes you smartest girl in the whole~ world~" he stretches his wide just like his Daughter did before and Sakura smile like the radiant sun and Takashi continues to say.

"And also you need to learn that being smart doesn't mean you have to be a know-it-all" Sakura stare at her Chichi in confusion as he speaks some more.

"To be smart, you need to be able to control your subconscious level of your mind. Once you can reach your own subconscious mind within you, you can control your own life easier. The target of this book is to remind you how to control your life with thought awareness. You can control yourself and influence your subconscious level through your knowledge in three levels: beliefs, perception, and attitude do you understand what I'm trying to say" Takashi questioned her; Sakura cocked her head to the side and blinked, she was surprised by her Chichi's great wisdom as if he has encountered something in the battlefield and came back alive.

Sakura were somewhat understood what his Chichi is trying to say but wondered why did Chichi say something so profound and deep that as if he knew something is going to happen in the near future, she mentally shook that thought out of her head and smiled.

"Don't worry Chichi, I'll keep that, in mind, I'll work harder than before so I can be prepared for anything," said Sakura with a hint of confidence in her voice and Takashi smiled and replied.

"I know you will my sweet cherry blossom"

* * *

><p>Two months later…<p>

During these past two month Sakura took notice that the Villagers are glancing at her direction with an odd stare, she doesn't know why at first but after day passes she notices that they are not staring at her, but they're actually staring at her hair.

Sakura is now in her room staring at her own reflection; she touched her hair and caresses it then she hold out a strand of her pink hair to her eye level and inspected, her hair is…strange and unusual, she is sure that no one in her Village have this kind of hair color.

But the book didn't help much because not a single one tells her about her strange pink hair as she examined her strand of her hair she couldn't, but help she feels…out of a place, her hair is making her look like an alien as if she doesn't belong here and just by the thought of it made her feel sad and crummy. Then she heard a knock behind her door and familiar voice she knows and love.

"Sakura-chan, are you in there?" It's her Chichi.

"Y-yes" Takashi opens the door as he enters Sakura's room.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan you look rather troubled ever since we got back from the groceries, are you hurt somewhere?" Takashi asked worriedly.

"It's nothing Chichi I'm fine really" then she smiled reassuring her Chichi that everything is okay, but Takashi is an expert Ninja he can tell his Daughter isn't fine.

"You are bad lair now tell me the truth," said Takashi in a firm tone that he's not for her little game, Sakura flinch she doesn't want to tell her Chichi about her hair it just seems silly to tell her Chichi about people is staring at her hair is…super silly, she turned her head away and puckered her lips sealing it from talking, Takashi saw this, so it would seem that she is not going to speak, but Takashi has his way how to make her speak. He walked toward her and bent his knees to her level and said.

"Sakura said Takashi making it sound he's sad; Sakura trembled in hesitation; her Chichi is being unfair using the same old skill on her whenever she tries to hide something from him but no matter how she resists she always ends up losing to her Chichi, truly unfair indeed. She let out sigh and stares right at Chichi's eyes and spoke.

"Chichi…how come…my hair color is pink?" Takashi's eyes widen at her Daughter's dreaded question, and then eyes soften he knew one of these days his Daughter will soon ask about her hair, but he was hoping that it could have been later than sooner, but Sakura is too observant for her own good. He gazed up at Sakura to see the look of confusion, uneasiness, and mostly scared in her eyes, Takashi thinks that Sakura made him upset for asking, but she should understand that there is nothing she should be afraid of; he placed his right hand on Sakura's head in a way to comfort her.

"Sakura-chan, why did you ask such question? Did someone bother you?" he worriedly asked.

"No, Chichi, no one, bothered me but…the Villagers have been staring at my hair for quite sometimes and…I don't know it seems the Villagers appear to be unsettled as if they never seen such bizarre color and…I-I can't help but to feel that I'm not…normal" she turns away not find the heart to look at her Chichi because of her weakness.

Takashi's expression is mixed with regret, woe, anger, and distress to see his Daughter in confusion and desperate for an explanation for all this; Takashi knows if he tells the truth behind her hair, her heritage, and her Clan, she will devastate. He can't tell her now…not yet; she must wait even if she has to wait for years. But he can't leave his Daughter in this state, so he removed his hand that was on her head and put it on her shoulder in a firm grip.

"Sakura-chan, look at me" he said in a firm yet quiet tone so he won't scare her, Sakura turned her head slowly till she is face to face to her Chichi.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Sakura, because what I'm about to say you must never forget, understood?" Takashi spoke as his eyes narrowed like hawk showing that whatever he's going to say, it must be serious to make such an expression, so she remained stiffly still, and her eyes narrowed but not like her Chichi but shows that she is listening with undivided attention; Takashi smirked from the inside, it almost like he's seeing himself in the mirror when he was at the same age as Sakura, his Daughter is becoming more and more of him and he couldn't be any proud. He noticed himself that he got distracted for a moment, so he instantly put his thought on hold and time to tell Sakura his thought of the mind.

"Sakura, there is nothing wrong with your hair and there is defiant there is nothing wrong with you, and you should be happy of whom you are"

"But, no one has this hair like mine, I mean pink hair is not normal", so her serious demeanor has melted into uncertainty; she bent her head a little bit staring at the ground in the interest. Takashi sigh as his eyes un-narrowed to forlorn, he put his other hand to her chin and gently lift her up to make her face him.

"You know Sakura…you're right is not normal," said Takashi; Sakura bit her lower lip and can feel tears are about to come out of her eyes, but Takashi wasn't finished yet.

"It's not usual because your hair is special said Takashi with the biggest smile he can muster and Sakura was rendered speechless.

"Sakura" Her Chichi's snapped her thought out and gaze at him with wide eyes.

"Remember this, Sakura, you must never be ashamed of yourself because you were gifted with many thing, don't let anyone put you down because of what you are, you must keep your head up high and smile on your face. And when the time comes for you to make a stand, show them what you truly are, show them the true strength and power of Haruno Sakura" said Takashi, his speech has stretched right into Sakura's heart and soul, Takashi has never doubted her, he always and still believes in her in every ounce of her being that he somehow he knows that she can do something so great that would change not just Konoha, but the Ninja Country as well into anew. He knows in his heart and soul that she can do it.

Sakura can feel her tears would burst any moment after her Chichi gave her such inspiring words that she would remember it every day, she took a huge breath and gaze at her Chichi with her best smile and teary eyes.

"Hai, Chichi" she spoke softly to him, and gives her Chichi a hug, she can feel her heart swell with happiness and relief that her Chichi knew what to say to cheer her up, her Chichi is the best and loves him dearly.

The bond of Father and Daughter, there no bond, is deeper and stronger like this bond.

One year later…

Sakura has just reached the tender age of six just last months, and to say she is absolutely thrilled because with just one year left, she can finally enter Konoha Academy, a prestigious Academy that would turn the children of Konoha into full-fledged Ninja. She can't wait to get in the Academy and begin to learn the importance and what it takes to be a Ninja, but one thing she most excited about that her Chichi will be going with her to present her to the Academy.

It's consider a tradition that every parent must be present for their children's annual entry, celebrating and wishing them good luck for they are the future generation for Konohagakure; this will be her happiest moment of her childhood life…till fate has already planned something else that would crush Sakura's heart forever.

"Do you have to go?" Sakura mumbled through pillow cushion, just yesterday; her Chichi went to the Hokage's office and received an S-Rank mission that is both crucial and dangerous, everyone knew that Takashi was one of the Elite Anbu they had and believed he can win, but Sakura cannot shake off the feeling in depth of her soul that something bad is going to happen during the mission.

"Must we discuss this again said Takashi as he packs his things.

"But Chichi, I don't like this mission, something bad is going to happen I just…I just know it" she whispered her last sentence.

It's not that Sakura doubted her Chichi's strength; he is very strong and powerful Shinobi that he can take on any enemy, but the dreaded feeling did not subside ever since her Chichi told her that he's leaving for the mission, there is something about this that doesn't seem right.

"Hmhm, everything, will be all right Sakura; nothing will go wrong, and I'll be fine" Takashi assuring Sakura.

"I know Chichi, I know…it just"

"Sakura, nothing, will go wrong" he assured her again but failed as he sees Sakura's face worried and uncertain expression, he sigh, the truth is he don't want to go to the mission and leave Sakura all by herself even if she's going to stay with Hokage's place for a couple of days, he never left Sakura alone to anyone before, it sadden him to think that, but Hokage's orders are absolute.

He looked at Sakura again with a look of worry still printed on her face; he leaves his backpack behind; he bent down to one knee and put his hand on her chubby cheek and lift her head to make her look in his soft emerald eyes.

"Everything will be all right Sakura; you'll see, who knows; I'll finish this mission before you can say 'Chichi's home' and…I promise that I will be there to present you to the Academy, all right" he talked with a grin, and Sakura's eyes sparkled with joy, all her worries are been lifted.

"Hai, you did and then I'll become the best Medical-Nin ever"

"A Medical-Nin, huh! Why did you want to become one?"

"Because I want to help people to get them better as new," said Sakura, Takashi's eyes widen and then soften, his sweet cherry blossom had already has her goal set in mind and willing to do whatever it takes to turn her vision into reality. Then he ruffled Sakura's hair and Sakura whined and pout that her Chichi is messing up her hair.

"Then I'll be there watching you success, my little cherry blossom" he smiled genuinely, Sakura's pout vanished and put on her big grin.

"Arigatō Gozaimas, it's a promise"

If only they knew that fate has other plan for them.

Day by day as she sits on her bed in her temporary room where she stayed in the Hokage's house if he actually calls it a house, it more like a castle in Edo era and larger than the Hokage's Tower, and not to mention the interior of the castle could be easily get lost, but thanks to Sakura's photographic memory, she can easily find her way to this maze.

But her thought is not on the mansion, her thought is drifted to her Chichi, it has been three long week that she hasn't heard from him, not even the Hokage know what happened to him. She sat on her bed, eyes down on the floor and her face is printed with anxiety, unease, and deep fear for her Chichi.

And to make things worse, the dreading feeling never ceased, it refuses to go away no matter how many time she tried, it's nagging her non-stop…but, what if this nagging feeling it has something to do with Chichi's mission like a bad omen. On the other hand, Chichi is one of the best Elite Anbu in Konoha, and she trusted her Chichi to come home safe and sound.

As Sakura's thought drifted off somewhere but quickly diminished when a maid came in, and the Hokage ask her presence in the living room, she blinked at the sudden audience from the Hokage but brighten because it can only mean that there's new about her Chichi.

She jumped off the bed and runs like the wind, once she's out of the room; she skid and runs toward the hallway then left then sharply turn to the first right and spotted the door that leads to the living room, she can clearly see her Chichi just right behind that door, smiling happily and finally reuniting together again after many days, she can't contain herself from barging in the living room and said with a big grin.

"Chichi, you came back" as her words left out of her mouth; she greeted only with silence; her grin disappeared when she saw only one here is the Sandime Hokage sitting on his knees, his hat on his lap but no Chichi around, she looked at the Hokage with questionable expression.

"Hokage-sama, where's Chichi?" she politely asked in front of the Hokage, Hiruzen did not reply to her instead he remain silence and his eyes shadowed refusing to look at her, Sakura notice the tense and heavy atmosphere filled the room almost suffocating. Sakura worries about the Hokage; she never seen him like this before, despite his age that the man is powerful in so many ways, eyes filled with determination and belief in Konoha will survive to live to another generation to come. Then why does the Hokage feel so down like this? And she got her answer when the Hokage spoke solemnly.

"Sakura…there is something I have to tell you, please sit down" Sakura did what she's been told and sat on her knees and faces the Hokage directly; she waited for only a short moment till the Hokage spoke.

"There's…" he stopped for a bit.

"Hokage-sama, what's wrong? Is something happened?"

"…Sakura…it's about your Chichi"

"Chichi! He came back home isn't he? Is he going to be here soon" her face illuminate when he mentions her Chichi, so Chichi is home, and he'll come to pick her up, but the look on the Hokage's face said otherwise.

"Yes, Sakura you're Chichi's home but…not thought you hoped for"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura…you're Chichi has been…murdered during his mission"

"…Who-what!?"

"I'm…so sorry, Sakura" then Hiruzen bend his head further down, and lonely tear for the loss of his dear friend and Sakura just…cannot accept this, her Chichi promised that he'll come for Academy ceremony where he supposed present her to the Academy. He promised; he would…he promised.

"You're lying" she mumbled.

"W-what?" Hiruzen snapped his head to face her in surprise expression.

"You're lying…Chichi promised; he promised that he'll come and then he…and then in one year he'll take me to the academy and present me to the Konoha Academy, so he…he promised; HE PROMISED" she yelled not fearing the punishment she will face when she yelled at the Hokage of the Village, but she's far too angry to realize what she did.

Hiruzen looked at the girl with sympathy and sorrow; for she has been waiting for so long for his return, only to hear the news of his death. Life is cruel.

"I'm truly sorry, Sakura, truly I'm" he said as his eyes cast down as he hears the poor child sob uncontrollably.

It was the day that Sakura will never forget, and that's day that her world that she once knew is shattered right before her eyes.

One year later…

It has been a whole year since Haruno Takashi been K.I.B and Sakura was never the same as before, as if her soul has crumbled till there was nothing left.

Sakura had moved to the Hokage's mansion ever since, hardly talked and keep herself locked up in her room living with fond memories of her Chichi in her mind repeatedly and barely she get enough sleep, Sakura is like a living corpse.

And not only that but tomorrow is the day will she enter the Konoha Academy to peruse her career as Kunoichi but her Chichi isn't here anymore to present her to the Academy, and the Hokage was kind enough to take Chichi's place to bestow her. However it's not the same as she pictured it.

As selfish as it sounds, she wanted her Chichi to be there not the Hokage; she wanted him to come with her, to be with her in every step of the way, she wanted him to see her become the best Medical-nin ever known and create a new way to cure the most dreadful disease, she wanted him to be there…for her.

She mentally slapped herself to take all the negative emotions out of her body and need to be strong, she remembered her Chichi that whatever the hardship she faced she must stay strong is she ever wants to be the Medical-nin she always wanted to be, and then she'll do it.

With her mind already set, and her determination has been rekindled, she must uphold her commitment to herself and to her Chichi that she will do whatever she can to make her dream to reality.

The Next day…

"Everyone, congratulation on entering, from this day forth you all shall now take your first step of becoming a Ninja" after Hiruzen finished his announcement, he went to check on Sakura to tell her important news.

Hiruzen sighs through his nose, and a pounding headache to add and desired to bash the Counselor's heads to the wall for their insolence. Just couples of days ago, the Counselors who are so modest and kind enough to ask Hiruzen to present Sakura to her new home…translation it means get her out of the Hokage's mansion and throw her to a pit hole.

He cursed them for their cruelty to do to such young child who she still unaware of her power that can make any enemy tremble before her presence, but he knows, and Takashi as well that Sakura isn't what people thought she would be, she'll become so much more than anyone can imagine.

Hiruzen was soon snapped out of his thought when he heard the sound of tiny footsteps; he look to find it's Sakura, standing right before him with the look of concern on her face.

"Hokage-sama, are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Hm…oh yes, sorry, I guess my mind had wonders off" he said as he rubs on the back of his head, then he put on a sober face and spoke to her softly to her as she was his Granddaughter.

"Sakura, there is something I must tell you…I"

"Forgive me Hokage-sama for intruding you said Sakura in a serious tone that almost doesn't sound like child, Hiruzen blinked once.

"All right, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you can give me the key to my old home…I want to return home," said Sakura; the Hokage choked his own saliva. Did he hear it, right? Sakura wants to go back home…alone…all be herself…he thinks his old mind has finally lost screwed.

"S-Sakura, what are you saying? What's more, why do you want to go to your home all by yourself?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own Hokage-sama, it just…you have done so much for me, and you let me stay with you in a year but…I missed my home and…I want to return home" Sakura spoke, Hiruzen looked at Sakura in silence.

Hiruzen's mind tries to put all the pieces together so he can understand on what the hell just happened? At first he thought that maybe Sakura must've heard the conversation between him and the Counselors, but the meeting was held a place in the Hokage Tower, so it only leaves that Sakura did want to go back home. But he already planned to find a nice apartment that only a few miles away from his mansion that way he can be sure he can keep an eye on her always and her old home is way far away from his mansion, probably two hour walk to get to her

"I still don't understand this, Sakura?"

"…It's not because I'm a burden you, Hokage-sama, but because…if I keep letting people helping me, I'll never learn from anything if I keep counting on people…I want people to count on me…that is one of the reason I want to be a Kunoichi and to be a Medical-nin," eyes full of wisdom as she spoke that remind Hiruzen so much like Takashi whenever he sees that look on his face.

Hiruzen was thunderstruck for a little moment at the little girl who for a minute almost mistook her as Takashi as if he never died in battle…no; he did die, but his Daughter has both his fighting spirit and great determination to live on and could be so much more. Hiruzen's face softened at Sakura and spoke to her in a faint tone.

"If this is what you wanted then…go for it, and achieves your dreams" then he smiled, and Sakura smiled in return.

Haruno Sakura is taking her first step toward the bridge where her goal is waiting over the other end.

Two months later…

Sakura unlocked her door to her house, once she stepped inside and removed her shoes and quickly crash at her sofa with heave.

"That stupid Ami, why can't she leave me alone?" She huffed and frowned as she recalls the event that happen today and all other days before.

Ami is a Senior Kunoichi in training; she has shoulder-length purple hair with the exception of one long band on the left side of her face and brown eyes. She always comes and bullying her every single day always calling her Billboard Brow or Forehead Girl or giving her crude comment about her hair and along with her cronies Kasumi and Fuki.

She huffed again at their stupidity and calling them Ninja is a disgrace to the name, picking on newly Junior Ninja in training is not was of true Ninja should act, she mentally erase those people out of her head and check at her clock on the wall; it's 5:45 and she need to be at the Hokage's office in 6:30. The Hokage came during recess and told her to come to his office because he has something tell her something really important, she asked him why, but he told her that she'll knew soon enough and left.

She wondered what the Hokage want with her anyway? She shrugged it off no use of thinking and instead she went to her room to change so she can leave.

But Sakura has no idea that day she walks out of that door, she's going to discover something that she wished to reverse it back to avoid it.

After she showered and changed, she left her house and went to the Hokage Tower as she walks on the street with her mind rattled with many things that she didn't see a tall woman in front of her till she pumped into her and fell on her little butt, she groan as she message her butt; she got back up and bowed.

"Gomennasi* miss, I didn't see where I was going" then she straighten up, smiled apologetically and walked passed her.

The woman that Sakura pumped into her is none other than a woman who gives birth to her…her Kaa-chan, Mai side glance at her as she walks away with wide eyes.

"You!" she hiss and that stopped Sakura and turn around to face her, she and the stranger woman stare at each other for who knows how long till Sakura spoke.

"Um… Gomennasi again if I hurt you, miss" Sakura is getting really nervous because of the woman's stare, and she didn't like the way she stares back at her.

"You're…sorry…your sorry, won't cut it" she said in a cold tone that send shivers down to Sakura's spine, she didn't understand this…why is this woman is angry?

"There weren't single day of rest that my life was taken from by the wretched urchin like you"

"M-me…I uh"

"Ahh~ I see you don't know"

"Don't know what?" Sakura is starting to fidget under her gaze, and Mai's mind is not in her right place, ever since the day she lost her husband to that monster and now to see her face for very first time, she just snapped like twig.

"You think your life is all wonderful all perfect that your sweet Daddy love you with all he has that you don't know that you were hidden from the truth that he was desperately trying to hide" Mai spoke as he watched to see Sakura shiver with satisfaction.

"He wanted to bury the truth so you would never find it…but I will…oh, you poor child don't you worry I'll tell you ev-ery-thing…you see Sakura you have something unique that only you possesses it, hmhm" then she explained everything about her Clan, the first founder of her Clan that has the same pink hair as Sakura to distinguish her Kekkei Genkai and told her every bit of it leaving no detail behind and Sakura can only feel kunai after kunai hitting her repeatedly at her heart never end, and then Mai finish it with one last blow.

"But one thing I regret the most is that I wished so much to turn back time and warn my past self to prevent this vile thing from coming," she said as Sakura looks up on the verge of tears, Mai saw the confusion in her eyes and said.

"To prevent…from giving birth…to you" then it hit Sakura like a ton of bricks.

'Wait! Did she…did she means…that she is…my'

"You're my Kaa-chan" one slip of her tongue and all hell broke loose.

"Don't you ever call me that!" she roared, and Sakura flinched.

"Don't ever call me that again, you vile creature…you have no mother, and I have no Daughter"

"But why?...Chichi…"

"You're Chichi didn't love you…he just feels sorry for you; he pity you so that's why he left me to care for you so that you won't feel neglected, but…he doesn't love you, all the sweet talk, his love for you…is all nothing but lies" with that said she left, leaving Sakura alone crying in anguish and despair, her tears drops like a waterfall and her heart is clenching in agonizing pain like never before.

The pain just keep on growing and growing, and it won't stop making it hard to breathe and then she ran back to her house as she ran her mind rattled back about her time with Chichi, his smile, his advice; his love was that all a lie to make her feel better; she could not believe this she don't want to believe this but…the truth is too harsh and yet true for she understood is to why her Chichi hadn't answered her when she asked the time when she felt out of place…he knew…he knew what she is and what she's capable of so he made up a lie to prevent her from knowing, and that hurt her deeply.

Haruno Sakura has never felt more alone for she has discovered her heritage that made her want to erase herself from her existence.

A few months later…

Haruno Sakura was never the same girl whom she has a dream to become the best Medic, the girl who would strive to gain strength to reach her ambition is gone, only the broken shell of what was left.

When people from Konoha has overheard Sakura's birthright had shunned her as an outcast, children stayed away from her like some disease, and Ami and two of her cronies bullied her even worse calling her several names cruelly.

Hiruzen tried to speak to Sakura is to what happen, but she refuses to say anything, and what baffled the old Hokage is that the entire Village has known Sakura's true identity. He commanded his Anbu to bring Mai in his office, and when she arrived, he asked her instantly, and her smirked and said "I must've slipped my tongue" to say the Hokage was utterly and completely furious and at the same time woe for poor Sakura, this wasn't meant to happen.

Sakura is in her home sitting on her sofa, her shallow home where everything is greeted with cold silence, never to feel to be loved again.

She is now what people refers to her, a sin; she was a sinful child who was not meant to be here in this world, she is stain of Konoha that want her to disappear and never come back, she was never meant to be born, she was meant to die shamefully to put everyone to rest.

Sakura's lip tremble as new tears run down her chubby cheeks, and turn her head where she stares at the picture on the table next to her sofa; it's a photo of herself smiling at the camera with Chichi ruffling her hair with a smile, she quickly turn away, touched the photo frame and sealed the image on the table never to see it again.

This is a story of Haruno Sakura…the Disgraceful Downcast.

* * *

><p>From Japanese to English Translation:<p>

* Gomennasi…I'm sorry.

*Sangatsu…March.

* Uchigawa no Tamashī…Inner Soul.

* Perusona…Persona.

* Kunoichi…Female Ninja.

*Chichi…Daddy.

Preview: I did it I did it I finally finish this chapter; I'm so sorry it took so long it just people doesn't give me much inspiration like the One Piece fics…I do hope the re-like my Naruto stories again…please so bye, see you next time.


	6. Fate had brought us together

**Atarashii Sennin no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennin**

**Fate had brought us together**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

United We Stand, Divided We Fall

I love them all; they love us all; there is no reason to fear and fall. Each step that I falter, there is someone to hold my hand, such is my united family, unity binds family and family brings unity. Blessed are people who feel this amity, they share their joys and sorrows alike; there is no moment of quietness and dislike, there is an abundance of joy and love like the flying bird dove, such is my family in unity, who live in love and harmony….by Anya Sharma.

I do not own Naruto…sadly; it belonged to our beloved Sensei Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here!? Didn't I tell you are not allowed in my restaurant! Get out, you filthy Oni" that was yell from very fat and very tempered middle-aged man throwing a ruckus and some utensils at Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

Naruto quickly dodged every tool before they can hit him till he's out of this place and ran away from angered man, the man huffed as he stopped his running, and then he starts ranting again.

"If I ever see you an again in my restaurant I'll make sure I'll kill you; you damned Demon brat"

Naruto ran till he turns left to hide in a dark alleyway where he'll be safe for now; he pant to ease his soreness in his lungs and peeked to see that the man stopped a following him, he sighs in relief, but the grumbling in his stomach won't settle his relief, he rubbed his flat belly to comfort it, but it won't stop complaining, he sighed again as he walks straight to his small apartment.

After he had got home, and gone straight to the kitchen to find if there is any food in there and all he can find is three boxes of instant Ramen, a half-eaten apple, one gallon of expired milk and one OVER expired lettuce…or was it a tomato…whatever it looks disgustingly bad.

He quickly throw away the deceased foods and put water in the boiler and waited, once it finished he pour it in his dry Ramen and waited till it's done, the ramen takes up for three minutes, and he used the time to think about his life that happen so far.

Ever since he came to Konoha it's been nothing but never ending nightmare, he grows tired of their countless beating and names for no apparent reason; he has no idea why does these Villagers hate him so damn much, and all he got for an answer is nothing, they only he got is suffering and more suffering, and he just wants to go back home.

But whining like baby won't make the problems disappear, but…he really do want to go home to see his family that he longed for, he misses his loving Ma welcoming him with warm and loving smile, he misses his wise Pa always there to teach the ways of the Ninja and advise him to walk to the right path, he misses his two brothers Gamatatsu and Gamakichi, and he misses Gama Oyabun and Deka-jii-chan Sennin, he misses them all.

Then he took notice the smell of Ramen has snapped him out of his thought; he grabbed the box, broke the chopstick and says "itadakimasu*" and begin to eat as he slurp his noodles and taste it, but they're, unlike his Ma's cooking, she always make the best Ramen just for him and eat with his family; he shook those unhelpful feelings out and proceed eating without dwelling on the past, he need to be strong for their sakes even if he have to put up with Villager's harsh action.

"If it isn't our favorite friend," said Ami taunting Sakura who happened to pass by.

Sakura was taking a stroll on the park when she heard Ami's voice stopping her from moving further as if she put a spell on her, she side glances her seeing her standing next to a tree and this time alone which is unsettling.

Sakura don't have time to play games with her, she mentally doesn't feel good, and she was on her way back home but out of all day Ami has to be here to make her day a whole lot better.

"What's the matter Billboard Brow, aren't you happy to see me?" Ami snickered, but Sakura ignored her hiding her eyes behind her bangs of hair.

"What's matter? Cat got your tongue…or are you too chicken to talk back at me?" she mocked her some more and Sakura start to walk away straight home.

"Huh?! Hey, I didn't tell you to walk away from me, get back here, you little scamp" Ami sneered but Sakura was use to her bitchy tone that she know how to tone her out as she continue to walk away.

"Oi* I'm talking to you, freak!" she yelled, and Sakura stopped instantly.

That word that dreading word she hates the most always give her the chills; the word 'freak' that describe every bit of her being; it's been her name ever since she knows the truth about her birth heritage or better yet a curse, but even though she found out about this she had no idea how powerful she really is because she never experiences it nor have she activate it; the only thing she knows is that it's dangerous that made everyone in the whole Village shunned her from society and treated her like dirt. Ami is stomping furiously to Sakura for the reason that she hadn't responded or even flinch to her insult aggravated her, once she's in her reach, and Sakura is unaware of her presence behind her as Ami grabbed her hair and pull it hard making shriek in surprise and pain.

"You know it considers rude when someone is talking to you" then Ami snorted and smirked.

"I bet you're not well trained I think it's time for you to learn how to behave well and…show you to your rightful place, freak" then Ami grab her arm with her other hand and pulled her behind her back roughly and pushed her on the ground with a thud.

Sakura grunt as her face got crushed on the hard ground, and Ami is twisting her arm forcibly and sicken when she heard Ami snickered at her misery like entertainment to her.

"C'mon freak, why don't you cry, cry like little crybaby you are" Ami taunted her but Sakura won't let her have her satisfaction, so she tightens her lips sealed, but Ami won't have that.

So she pushed her body to increase the pressure on Sakura's arm, she wanted her to hear her scream so that maybe the Villagers can see her as a hero who triumph over the pink freak. Sakura can feel her arm is souring in pain, but she didn't cringe or grunt, her lips kept close, but the only thing Ami has done is making her angry and something inside of her…she don't know what, but something is feeding on her anger, and it's ready to explode, and it scared her.

"A-Ami get get off of m-me bef-before it's too…" she was cut off when Ami pressed her body on Sakura's arm, and she winced the pain if she keeps doing that she'll dislocate her arm.

"I don't take orders from a freak like you and I told you to cry" Ami pushed her body feeling it crack under her made her smirk.

As for Sakura she doesn't know how long she's going, to consider, there's something inside her body is start to get painful is unbearable, it wants out, it wants to fight, it wants to stop Ami before she crushes her arm, till finally she couldn't take it anymore, so she let it out a scream of fury till her blacks out before she can hear Ami's terrifying scream.

Sakura has regained her contentious and groaned from the pain in her head; she slowly got up and look around to see where she is, she still at the park and remembered she was talking a walk before…then it hit her like someone has thrown her a bucket of ice, Ami was bullying her, and she went far to try to snap her arm off till she black out…what had happened?

She slowly got up then she heard a terrifying gasp and bloody scream; she spins her head to see a couple of people gathering looking petrified, but one thing she caught the most is Ami lying lifelessly on the ground looking paler than a ghost and her eyes are…glazed over like the dead, but still alive; her breath shaken at the sight, but the question is how did it happened. Then she heard the Villagers yelling, and they start to throw small stones at her making her wince when the stones hit her skin.

"Why don't you die," said bulky man.

"There is no place for you here, go back to the pit hole where you belong" the middle-aged woman yelled as she throws another stone.

"Not only you're a monster, you're also killer to murder a defenseless child" middle-aged man spat at her.

Sakura wanted to scream at them, telling them that not true, but what could her words do? They never listen to her; they've never treated as she's one of them, and she's all alone in this big world with no one to help her or defend for her. The Villagers keep on spitting at her with harsh insults and throwing rocks at her and accusing her of try to attempt murder on Ami without proving them none of it's her fault, so she did the only thing she can do…she ran away as far away as her legs could carry her.

The Villagers chase after her like pack of wild animal to make her pay, Sakura, knew if she doesn't find a place to hide she's done for. As she keeps on running when she found a hallow on the tree, its small, but she can fit it and may hope that the Villagers won't notice her hiding there, she look back to see that the Villagers are way behind, so she dived into the hole and held her breath.

She can hear running footsteps coming her way; she prayed to the God are that they won't find her here; she repeated the pray till her prayers had been answered when they run passed her hiding place and release her breath. She stayed there till she sobbed; she hated this; she had everything; she had her Chichi who loved her only to be taken everything from her, and she wanted all back even if her Chichi love her in pity, she wanted all back the way it was.

"That damn Clerk" That was the young Sasuke, who cursed under his breath as he slammed the door behind him.

He removed his sandals and stomped his way to the kitchen and sat on his only chair and rested his arms on the table. His new home is been bought by Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage for him; it's simple Japanese style home that almost similar to his old home making him feel he hasn't left his real home.

Anyway, Uchiha Sasuke is currently cursing under his breath behind the Clerk's back the sixth time, and the reason is to why Sasuke is wishing for Clerk's to die in the most horrifying pain was because the Clerk has doubled the price on the food he supposed to buy with such unnecessary amount of price and even if he had a couple of coupons in his pocket that lousy Clerk refuse to reduce the price because he says the coupon is out of date and accuse Sasuke of cheating and stealing stuff from his store, Sasuke then took off with a calm manner that pisses the Clerk off, but that wasn't what made Sasuke mad, but what the Clerk say next has unleashed hell "You Uchiha think they're full of themselves, and I'm glad they're dead. As they say, how the mighty have fallen" his words are like knife has stabbed his heart head on and at that moment, one glance at the Clerk with the level three Sharingan activated with full power and rage has send the Clerk chills of death and froze on his spot. He stares down at the Clerk for a good minute till he deactivate his Sharingan, thinking he's not worth it if he attacks him it will only make matters worse, so he left with a sour mood.

So now he is in his kitchen with no food he supposed to bring, but it's not as if he's out of food or anything, his fridge and cabinet are stock full of amazing foods that could last him a year, he just needs necessary items like herbs and vegetables to make some healthy meal instead eating deep-fry or take-out foods, but that stupid Clerk has charged him way too many than the original price.

He huff and rested his chin on his arms, and thinking all things have happened the night of the Uchiha massacre. Ever since then everything has changed from bad to worse, everyone in the whole Village has lost all respect to the Uchiha, and they are badmouthing them in their grave even at him, and his Brother Itachi, parents advised their children to stay away from him, the Villager look at him with disappointment and hatred on their faces as plain as day, and all of them refuse to give any food or supplies for the Academy. Luckily the Hokage has provided him everything he need, but he can't rely on the Hokage's money all the time. He still has all of his family's fortunes in his bank account but…unfortunately the shop owners refuse to accept his money from the traitorous Uchiha and to state that they are dirty money, and the Councilors are trying to freeze his family's fortunes, but the Hokage had made sure that they won't allow it.

He snorted at their idiocy and frowned; he hated how things had ended up in such pathetic state and not to mention the box that Itachi led him to, whatever inside that box hold importance to Itachi probably holds some truth in it, and Itachi personally beseeched him that no one knows about it and keep it safe from anyone.

He wondered what's inside it any way that made his brother plead like that, but one thing for sure somehow that masked man needed it and probably that Danzō person must've wanted it too, he knows he's exaggerating a bit, but he doesn't trust that man, and something tell him that the scared man wanted the box to and his instinct is always right, and he'll make sure no one gets it and at the same time to redeem his family's name even if it takes a whole lifetime.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh as he got up from the chair; he needed a break, so he chose to go to one place where he can relax and forget all things around him. The dock where he used to train his Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, this place has become his special place where he can think clearly and away from the Villager's eyes. He put on his shoes and stepped out of his house and walk.

Naruto has stepped outside of his safe apartment to get some fresh air. As he mindlessly walks to no place in particular, he just lets his tiny feet take him to a random direction. Naruto was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that he is now in walking on Konoha Park till he snapped out of it.

He sighs in frustration as he frowned or more like a pout adorably, either way it sucks because he is far away from his apartment; he sighed again; he guessed he couldn't help it. So he turns around to get back when all of sudden he heard a faint whimper coming from the bushes nearby, curious he went to the bushes to investigate as he gets closer the whimpering sound increases which mean that there is someone crying inside.

Before he can jump into the bushes when she remembered something, what if one of the Villagers try to trick into thinking that there is a person crying and then they come out of hiding and beat the daylight out of him, he frowned at the thought when he remembers his Ninja training; he look around till his eyes landed on a stick; he quickly picks it up, and he starts to poke inside the bushes.

"OW!" someone inside the bush shrieked in alarm causing Naruto to drop his stick in surprise.

He was happy from inside that is not a trick, but felt bad when he hurt someone in there, somewhere in part of his mind that he should leave the person and go home besides if he tries to offer his help it'll reject his offer and spit on him, but he couldn't just leave the person behind, despite it all, he couldn't find the heart to leave the person here bawling her eyes out. His mind and heart are debating against each other on what to do till it finally comes to a conclusion.

He crawled on four and went inside the thick bush; he crawled through thorny twigs and the green leaves till he reached the opening and to his another surprise; he sees a girl who is the one had been crying.

Naruto stared at the girl and took the time to study her feature, her skin is stained with dirt and a few bruises and mostly on her forehead, and her cheeks are smudged with tear stain, under her eyes are red from her salty tears, and her hair is a complete mess and to his amazement her hair is soft pink.

"Go away!" the girl shouted at him, snapping him from staring at her hair.

"But I heard you were crying, so I thought…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she barked so loud that Naruto thought his ears might fall off. The girl brought her knees close to her chest; she hid her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around them making her look vulnerable.

But Naruto refused to leave, somewhere in the back of his head that he doesn't want to leave the girl all alone. When he looked at her eyes he saw pain, sadness, loneliness, and it all reminded of himself. He chose to help in the first place, and he will do what he can to help her even if she doesn't want it. He slowly got out of the bush, remove all the twigs and leaves off of him and sat on the ground but not too close to the girl so he won't freak her out; he sat in silence for a split moment and then he said.

"Hey, the name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the strongest Ninja that ever lived. What's your name?" Naruto delightfully, asked with a big grin; he waited for the reply, but she didn't talk back at him which he was slightly and silently surprised that this pink girl didn't make fun of him, or she didn't use any physical hostile on him, so he guess he can trust her, but he need to be wary and help her at the same time.

"So" Naruto continued.

"Why were you in the bush? Are you hiding? How did you get those wounds? And who…" Naruto was interrupted by the pink-haired girl; she spoke in low and cold tone with no emotion whatsoever.

"You can quit pretending, like you care and do what he had to do"

"Huh!?" Naruto didn't know what she's talking about; Sakura lift her head and stare at him blankly, but he can clearly see something deep in her eyes, pain and sadness. He was snapped out of his thought when she spoke bitterly.

I know why you're here so go on said girl then she hid her face in her knees and hugged herself tightly as if she's waiting for the boy to begin.

Naruto doesn't know how to react to this or how to say it to her, but all he knows and shocked him when he comes to his conclusion that this girl is just like him. Unwanted, hated by everyone, abused by words and neglected like staring at his reflection. He would never imagine he could find someone like her in Konoha in a similar situation; it made him feel that he's not alone after all.

"Look; I don't know what happened to you or why they're picking on you, but I'm said Naruto ensuring her that he meant no harm to her, but Sakura didn't believe a word he said.

"Tch! Do you expect me to believe you, get real" Sakura replied harshly.

"Whether you believe me or not it's all up to you. And like I said before I'm, not like them who hurt you" Sakura is surprised by his words, but Naruto didn't see her face since her face is hidden in her knees.

She doubt she'll believe the boy who he just appear out of nowhere and then he wants to make peace with her, what a joke…then what's this feeling that she should trust the blond spiky boy? What makes him different from the others? She peeked at the boy who he still there, refused to leave her, with a look not pity but compassion. Is it even possible? Why does this blond boy care so much for her as if he knows her for years? They just met and yet she felt…right to be with him.

"Why?…why? I still see no reason, for you to stay here with me I'm just a waste of your time" Sakura stated.

"…Because…I know exactly how you feel for being picked on" Naruto replied, Sakura glanced in surprised and confused; Naruto sensed her confusion continued.

"Because…I'm the same as you," said Naruto and that shocked Sakura to the point of disbelief.

Sakura doesn't know what to think or what to say, she never would've thought she could meet someone who had the same suffering as she did it's almost too good to be true, but that explain is to why he stays with her this whole time because they both share the same feeling; Sakura wants to jump out and hug the boy for dear life and cry in joy because she is not alone, but keep it for herself from doing so instead, she said.

"R…Really…are you…telling the truth" Sakura asked, she wanted to be sure, she wanted to know that if this boy is really telling the truth before she gets she hopes up. Naruto stared at her for only a brief moment till his face split into big foxy grin and said cheerfully.

"Every word of it, dattebayo*" Once Naruto said those words, every negativity in Sakura's vibe has lifted just like that and for very first time since his Chichi's death, Sakura has smiled genuinely.

The sun has begun to set, orange, yellow, red, and purple dances around on the sky, yet it'll soon turn dark as a sign of the end of the day.

Naruto and his new and first friend, Sakura, are walking side by side enjoying the silent and the peaceful atmosphere as they walk aimlessly to nowhere in particular and most of all, there is no one around to bother them, grateful for that they don't anyone to destroy this moment.

Sakura still has no idea how did all happen in this day is incredibly unbelievable that almost unreal, but somehow by some miracle a boy goes by the name of Naruto appear out of the blue and suddenly became swiftly became friends…it all happen way too fast for her liking. Although, she's feeling…lighter than a feather like her burden has been lifted only a small part of her burden, the boy doesn't know who she really is, or her heritage and she are afraid, no terribly afraid that.

Naruto is feeling giddy as if he won a year supply of the box of Ramen all for himself, he actually his first ever friend even if his friend is a girl; he doesn't care all that matter is that he had earned a friend just for him. But his child curiosity is egging him, wanting to know why these Villagers has targeted the pink-haired girl, she appeared harmless and won't hurt a fly so what triggers the Villagers to go and bully the poor girl. Did she prank them? No, he shook that thought out even if she did prank they won't go so far to hurt her brutally, right? Sure, he prank the Villager time and time, but his pranks are just for fun, and he didn't hurt anybody, but they get riled up just for one small prank. However, he doubts that Sakura his new friend would do something like that, call it instinct, but he can tell that she has done nothing wrong to them, she's too innocent.

As Naruto's mind wonders off when his eyes catch someone sitting on the dock alone, he stopped to see a small boy, by the look of it he can tell he's the same age as him; he had strange hair style that almost resembles as duck's butt and the color is pitch black. He blinked; he looks familiar. He racked his brain to remember where he had seen this boy before when he heard Sakura spoke.

"That's a boy from our Academy" Sakura stare at the boy with surprise look on her face.

"Hm? Oh yeah, now I remember I think his name was something like…Swaki or Saski" he said with his index finger, and his thumb is on his chin, thinking and Sakura just sweat dropped at Naruto.

"It's Sasuke"

'How did he come with these weird names? I rather not know' she thought, rolled her eyes and then she looked at the lonely boy, she did not know much about him all she knows that he always sits alone, study alone, and walk home alone, that is all she knows about him, but she heard people were talking about him, but she dismissed that talk because she always troubled to bother what they say, and she did hear they were talking about him like and stood away from him like if he is a filthy rat as he walks pass them as he avoids making eye contact with them, she saw him once in a while and she notices a few things.

"He's the same" she thought out loud without thinking till it is too late, Naruto turn his head when she spoke up and understood it straightaway.

"He's…the same as you, huh" then he is staring back at the black-haired boy in empathy.

From where he stands, Naruto can see from the look on his coal-black eyes are the same as his that held loneliness and sorrow in those eyes and like Sakura too, she also held deep sorrow in her eyes…and then there this something he does not know, but something in the back of his mind telling him that in their eyes of Sakura and the boy has a deep scar that is goes beyond repair. What could have happened to them that caused them such agony?

"Sakura" Naruto called, snapping her out and getting her attention as he proceeds to say.

"I know…and I understand if you do not want to talk about it but…but why are the Villagers are hurting you and him?" Naruto is confused; he always thought that he was the victim of abuse from the moment he got here and not knowing why they acted this way, the only answer he got is maybe because he has an outsider, but he highly doubts that, but Sakura and the boy are a citizen of Konoha so they should be treated the same and yet they treated them the same they treated him. Naruto need answers if he wants to help them as best he, can.

Sakura from confused to surprise and then to dread, she knew sooner or later he will bounds to ask some question, but Naruto already dying on knowing on what's going on, maybe this blond boy named Naruto is smarter than she anticipated. She sighed and said.

"I really do not know honestly all me know is that the Village treat me this way because my hair color that is all I know I swear" she said with pleading eyes that she is telling the truth and Naruto nodded.

"It's okay; I believe you but what about him?" Naruto asked once he averts his attention the dark boy.

"Well, the only thing I do know is that's boy his name is Sasuke, he is in our class and people say he is super smart, and they say he is talented in every way but…they…seem as they do not anywhere near from him" Sakura explained with a troubled expression.

"Hm! Why?" Naruto titled his head.

"I do not know why they do that. I saw him every once in a while on his way home the Villagers stay clear away from him like if he is poison or something" then he troubles face turning into a harsh scowl.

Naruto scowled; these Villagers have no right misjudge a boy for no reason. What did them to deserve such treatment? He looked at the dark boy again and with the many deliberation he slid down on grassy downhill. Sakura who saw all this with a shocked face whispered harshly.

"Naruto! What in the name of Hokage you are doing!?" Naruto heard her and once he landed, he looks up with a toothy grin and answered.

"What else, I'm gonna to that Sasuke kid and talk to him" before Sakura can protest, Naruto already pacing in a fast pace toward to the unexpected Sasuke. Sakura whined and groaned at the boy's unforeseen surprises; this boy had become her friend for more than an hour, and she is already feeling annoyed by him. She sigh in irritation, she might as well go along with it since she doesn't want to see him get hurt by his idiotic act, she carefully skid on the slippery hill till she landed and followed suite.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is watching the sky changing its color each passing minute with a solemn face and enjoying his peace after the day's event.

It just his usual every day, he goes to Academy, children avoid him; his Sensei is giving him the most difficult question, but he always answers right which aggravate the adults and ignored their stupid way to flunk him out of the Academy, all of the adults in the Academy acted the same way except for one Sensei, and he respects him. (I bet, you guys know whom he is thinking about, huh XD).

Then by the end of the day, he walks back home, and the Villagers will sneer at him in disgust, and they stay clear away of him, and the Mothers bringing their children closer to them so that they can protect them from him as if he is a plague. He sighs in annoyance for going the same routine every day and damn it is getting on his last nerve but kept his cool and simply ignores them, but his heart is twinging with pain which he cannot ignore.

He curve his neck downward to stare at his own reflection on the river with unmitigated monotony till he caught someone invading his image, startled and blinking once and twice till it came to him like thunder strike, he is not alone. He looks up to see spiky, blond-haired boy with a goofy grin plastered on his chubby face, and his first thought about him is he looks like an idiot.

Sasuke stare at the boy sheepishly when he sees something moved from behind him, over his shoulder a tuft of pink comes out; he blinked three times and thought his day has got a weird then the ball of pink turn out to be a hair and attach to it a face that came out of the shoulder and two emerald eyes are staring shyly at him, and her hands are holding the boy's shirt tightly, his day could not get any weirder than this.

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future strongest Shinobi, and I'm here to ask if you want to be friends with us"

"…Eh!?" no; he was wrong; this got to be the weirdest day he had the privilege to face.

"What are you stupid or something? Get lost" Sasuke stated with narrowed eyes and turn away to gaze back at the river.

Naruto frowned or better yet he pouted irately at the boy who acted so smug and cool, and he hated that kind of people whom they think they are better than anyone, then he remembered what Sakura said before about this boy all alone and had suffered rejection. He ignored his rudeness and proceeds to be friendly besides no one deserve to be alone.

"So we were in the neighborhood, and when we saw you were sitting all by yourself we thought we come to you and make you our friends, would do you say?" Naruto asked again with a friendly grin, and the dark boy did not bother to answer to him which aggravate Naruto causing to have such a nasty anger mark on the side of his head, Sakura sensed her friend's anger decided to step in before it's too late.

"Ano*…we sorry if we bothered you…but, we saw you are looking really lonely and…Naruto is being friendly, and he went 'uh' I mean we want to befriend with you" she said softly so that she and he do not mean any trouble, she were relieved and happy to see the boy glance over his shoulder but flinched when she sees his face. His face is painted with an awful scowl, eyes narrow in distrust, and his lips thin lined of suspicion. It looks like that the dark boy did not believe a single word she said. Naruto saw this, and now he is even madder than before seeing the boy glaring at his new and first Sakura.

"Hey! Do not be mean to Sakura-chan; she was, trying to help, you…Teme*!" Naruto had cursed making Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with hands, surprised that Naruto had used a very bad word, but as Sasuke he snapped his head to face him with a heavy scowl and said.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Usuratonkachi*!" Sakura gasped again.

"What'd you call me!? Who do you think you are?" and then Sasuke suddenly got up from sitting and stood facing Naruto with a fury face.

"You're annoying me, now leave!" he spat on his face.

"FORGET IT! I'M STAYING HERE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM"

Both grinding their teeth in fury like a raging fire, eyes, glared at one another deadly and angry, and their faces are so close daring at the other to make a move, all that happened ten seconds ago from the moment when he said hey. Sakura glanced between the boys nervously, trying to break off the fight before they jump at each other's throat. Before they knew what happen Naruto turn from anger to laughing hard, startling both Sasuke and Sakura and stare at the blond kid as if he gone mad or something, when the laughter died down, only few tears peeked on his eyelids, controlled his breathing and spoke with a grin.

"You know…we met just recently, and we are already fighting" he stated, and he started to laugh again.

Sakura took a moment to understand what he has said till her face lit with realization and then she too giggled like sweet bell leaving poor Sasuke fuddled. Sasuke does not know how to make out this…this event before he has astonish the raven-haired boy entirely, and these kids are strange, but he soon notices this whole outburst had happened, he replay it in his head and after that he too found it ridiculous, funny, and silly that he also joins in the laugh.

Three laughers echoed like sweet melody in perfect tune almost connected to each other, and then a playful breeze swooshes around in the Village joining the children's laughter.

After they enjoyed a good laugh, they now are sitting together on the deck in peaceful silence. Except for Sasuke, he what appear to be bewildered by these two strange kids. Don't they know whom he is? The pink-haired girl who introduced herself as Sakura seems to know whom he is that explain why she so timid, but the blond boy Naruto he is either has the gut to come to befriend or to pick a fight or him just plain stupid.

He thinks through his head, but nothing seems to make any sense is to what's the boy's attention, or he let them sit with them when they should be leaving him like everyone else. So now by some strange act of fate that this dobe and pinky came up to him want to befriend him just because he's lonely!? It must be the end of the world as he knew it.

"Why are you both really here?" Sasuke asked out loud instead keeping in his mind; Naruto and Sakura craned their necks and gaze at the boy with wide and surprised eyes.

"We already told you that!" Naruto replied as simple as that; Sasuke mentally face palmed at that.

"I already know that, you dobe!"

"HEY!"

"What I meant was…why you are even here with…me?" His last word came out a whisper and almost sounding scared.

Sasuke cursed at his weakness; he shouldn't be acting this way, but the overwhelming feeling that he know very well that he had used the time with his Family before they were taken from him and everything he held dear and the Villagers is giving him a hard time. Sasuke doesn't want to get his high hopes just yet otherwise they're probably just playing him a cruel joke like a fool. Naruto and Sakura notice the uneasiness coming from the boy; they better come up with good riposte for him to understand and so Naruto spoke up first.

"You see…we sorta know that the Villagers are bullying you bad!" he know come out fast, but it's not he nothing to say anything else, he need to be honest if he wants to gain the boy's trust. Sakura look at him like he's crazy or something. Why did he say that one first? He should be going easy but no; he just went straight out just like a snap of a finger. She groaned pitifully, and for Sasuke…well, he's almost the same case as Sakura.

"So in other word…you came out of pity, is that it?" said Sasuke in distaste, his face frown deepen for something is far worse than he imagined; he doesn't anyone who look at him in pity or feel sorry for him just because he has imaginary dysfunctional family to blame for leaving him behind. He snorted at their so called sympathy and snorted at those two kids, and their crappy friendship offer, screw them.

"What are you talking about? I told you a couple of times already we want you to be our friend" Naruto said it again, and this with loud and honest truth coming from his very lips, but Sasuke won't be fooled he can't let them get his guard down; he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and spoke.

"How do I know…how do I know you're not lying? For I know you just come here for the laugh it for your sick joke just to impress your girlfriend!" the last word came out like hiss like viper baring his fangs, warning not to mess with me.

This time Naruto didn't react out of impulse he just sits there staring at him with an unreadable expression and Sakura just look she was punched in the gut from Sasuke's harsh tone but at the same time she understands that he had gone through a lot of a hard time with the Villagers causing him to mistrust anybody and end up all alone. She had been through the same situation like him all because of that accursed curse of Bloodline that put her through hell. However, she has no idea why the Villagers acted this way toward the boy, they look at him like...she doesn't know, but they acted that he's not supposed to live, and they want to kick him out of the Village as trash, she shook that horrible thought out and make herself believed that she couldn't think that way it just too terrible to think…although; she can't help but to feel curious about the dark boy.

"Don't you even know who I am? I'm pretty sure who heard about me, right?" Sasuke added with frustration.

"…Of course, your name is Sasuke, duh!" he replied normally like it was nothing as he titled his head, thinking that the boy is weird or something. Sasuke choked, and he wants so much to strangle the blond right here and now for his incompetence when Sakura spoke timidly.

"Ano…Don't be mad at him 'um' it just…we know only your…name that's all" she added as her eyes lowered, averting eye contact. Sasuke's face was priceless; his eyes are wide and round, his jaw dropped, and feel like his brain as blank as a paper. This has to be some fucked joke in history, and he's surrounded by idiots. He sighs through his nose and count to ten to calm his fury when he calmed down and spoke.

"Isn't it obvious…those talk from the Villagers…I'm sure you couldn't miss that, the words, spread far, and wide" his tone sounded unpleasant as Naruto and Sakura remained silent as they wait for him to continue and after what seem like minutes passed till he spoke.

"The story about the…Uchiha Clan" Sasuke received a grim silent which he established it.

"B-But why the Clan has anything to do with you?" Sakura asked fast; all her shyness has gone and looked at the boy in perplexity and an alarm ring in her head as a warning that something big and bad is going to happen next.

"Because I happen to be one" he said with no emotion whatsoever, and Sakura feels the cold shiver ran down her spine and her eyes wide in fear and panic.

It's no wonder that no one would dare go near him; he's an Uchiha the Clan who betrayed the Konoah, the Villagers, their Hokage, they betrayed them all for the sake to seize control over Konoha's power and authority, but the Clan didn't success it because one of them had back stabbed them and killed every last of them…except one. Rumor has it that he had an accomplice that helped the traitorous killer escaped. She is a person who doesn't believe in rumors, none of them is true and still are when she looks at the boy, and as she thought before he is so much like her being look down at with distant and disgust pouring out of their eyes, and all those misjudging words are more painful than physical wounds. Then she looks at him with mutual understanding, not pity and the same goes for Naruto even though he has no idea what their reason for hating him, but he understood what is Sasuke is trying to say.

"There is nothing you could do about that," said Naruto calmly, and others look up in surprise.

"Other than uphold our rights and demonstrate them we are not wavered by their hate" he added, and grin split on his face and said some more.

"Once we show them we aren't whom they thought, and with hard work and effort they can accept us as us, right?"

To say to both Sasuke and Sakura that got to be so profound thing he said all day, they look at the blond grinning boy in wonder and then than two second they both split a grin of their own. What he said before, he's right if they show to the Villagers as them and prove them wrong then and only then they will receive the recognition they deserve.

After feeling calm, they turn from gloomy conversation to much happier ones. They talked, laughed, joked, and teased each other just for the fun of it. However, the most amazing thing that happened that they can't remember the last time they are laughing so happily or enjoying the talk to one other like good old friends. Their ounce of sadness and sorrow are been lifted them off of their shoulders, and their hearts are no longer clenching in pain but beating and feel lighter as a feather and as if the past that haunted them in their dreams, the parting from their loved ones, the pain of loneliness and the people's heartlessness we're all gone, forgotten like nothing but a distant memory and all they have now that the comfort each other is to be one with the other.

Alas, the setting sun is disappearing over the horizon bit by bit and darkness is showing a sign that it's time to go on separate ways and return home despite their curfew they don't want this day to end so soon.

"Don't worry, we'll meet each other again. Tomorrow's Sunday we'll run into each other I'm sure" Sakura suddenly spoke encouragingly to reduce this negativity, the boys look up at her and smile and nodded in agreement; they will meet again it's not like they'll never see each other again they've become friends now.

So, the yellow-haired clad with a personality that could rival the sun, the cute pinkette girl with star-shined gentleness, and a raven-haired boy with calm and calculated exterior of the moon part their way to safety of their home and hoping to meet each other once more.

The sun, moon, and the star have found each other in the most unexpected way. Just as they parted they feel their soul has been related from the moment they met, and string of friendship has unlocked between them, and the unforeseen destiny has set its course for the three young Ninja in training.

* * *

><p>TAADAAAA! Chapter five everybody again I'm so sorry for the lateness, it's not because I'm slacking off, or I've lost my inspiration it because this story prove to me a challenge for me because it's not based on Canon. I hope this is all to your liking because this is part one the next chapter will reveal a horrid truth that's not supposed to say, bye~<p>

From Japanese to English translation:

*Itadakimasu: It's a saying before you begin eating.

*Oi: Hey.

*Dattebayo: Believe it.

* Ano: Um.

*Teme: Bastard.

* Usuratonkachi: Moron.


	7. Even the Truth is unkind

**Atarashii Sennin no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sennin**

**Even the Truth is unkind**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

Painful Truth

If you tell lies about someone and know them to be lies. Then the dislike I'd feel for one like you I barely could disguise for lies can be defamatory when used in such a way. Any respect to a malicious liar I would find hard to pay.

The truth it can be hurtful as we all ought to know. But out of the truth it can be said respect for one does grow and although you may not like what's said about you at least what's said is true and to the one who speaks the truth credit is always due.

The truth can be hurtful, but it is never wrong for those who cannot accept the truth mentally cannot grow strong. Though some would rather live a lie, the truth lives on forever and shall never die….by Ultimate Cyan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but; Masashi Kishimoto does. First of all it's going to be a lot of cursing and bad mouthing language, angst, and more drama, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunday morning has been refreshing and cool, embracing Konoha with warm sunlight shining on the Village for a brand new day. Hiruzen Konoha's Hokage is watching the scene played out for him as he smokes his pipe in the early morning; his assistant insist that smoking is bad for his health and age, not to mention it won't do well in such timely sunrise. But, he pays no heed saying that he's fine, and he grew a habit for it.<p>

He continues to survey the scenery peacefully when he suddenly said.

"You came as I expected," he said to no one in his office till an Anbu came in swoosh motion and appeared to kneel before the Hokage.

"I came to deliver a report from Gama Sennin to you he said as he holds out his hand a scroll with word 'Seal' in Kanji.

Hiruzen has sent one of his Anbu on a mission to get the delivery from Jiraiya. He's very shrewd man who works as the leader of Information Gathering Spy Team with 100% success rate of getting the information without being spotted like a specter of the night. His performance is flawless and superb to use for the good and the safety of Konoha…well, apart from peeking into a Women's Bathing House.

"Excellent work!" said Hiruzen as he took the scroll.

"Now earn a good rest, dismiss!" Hiruzen added.

The Anbu "Hai" in gratitude and left in 'poof' vanished into nothing. The old man Hokage walks back to sit on his desk and begin reading the scroll that contains information. He laid the scroll on his the flat desk; then he put his hand hovering on the scroll and with the word 'Release' the Kanji Seal has fade and now the scroll can be open. He undid the scroll and carefully reads it and then his face twist into frown when he saw a large Kanji symbol of a mysterious organization that happens been causing troubles in some Countries, their goal is unknown and always disappear without a trace. However, Jiraiya had managed to find a lead on what they after and that's what made his face twist into frowning with worry; they're objective are the Jinchūriki and that all he could dig up. He puffs out the smoke from his pipe as he massages his temple; it still doesn't explain what would they want from the Jinchūriki? Are they after power? Or perhaps control over them? Whatever it is it will not end well for them especially Naruto and that what concern him the most.

The boy already has enough problem of his own and now some unknown group of Missing-Nin is going to seize him; his life is already been fucked up as it is. He removed his pipe from his lips and mumbled.

"Jinchūriki...they struggle their life to get through like walking on long straight bridge…and they still try to reach its end"

In the Konoha Playground, children are littering all over the place enjoying this day free from hard training and boring study without a care in the world as they relish their Sunday. All but one child, Sakura, is sitting under a Cherry tree watching the children young and old play together while their parents keep watchful eyes on them and her. She ignore their glare and look down on the grass as it was the most exciting thing, but she was bored out of her mind, and she wishes to go and play on the swing or make a mess on a sandbox, then again if she ever comes to play they'll throw a tantrum on her and kick her out of the playground. She sigh through her tiny nose and stay where she is 'til a shadow invade next to her, she gasp and blink before she twirl her to see the invader, fearing that someone come to bully her, but she relaxed, when she recognizes whom the person is.

At an earlier time, after Naruto had eaten his breakfast he went out for a walk, he usually does on bright Sunday, and the usual he shouldn't-be-walking-on-the-same-street-among-us glare which he ignore them as he directs himself to the Konoha Playground.

While he's walking to his destination, he's been thinking about yesterday's event that occurred that made want to run to the Hokage Monument and scream so loud to the world that he might go deaf but he doesn't care about that he's way too happy as if the dreaded loneliness has faded from the first moment he met them.

She like Sakura the most because she nice, friendly, she's the kind of person that welcome anyone with an open embrace and love to be around her. Sasuke, he looks at Sasuke as if he's grown up with all those seriousness and calm look on his face make it hard to believe that he's a child and not to mention he's quite stick in the mud. However, he's a person who doesn't brag about his greatness or look down on others, as a matter of fact he's more of a softie when he wants to be once you look underneath his somewhat cold facade, and if someone say to him like that…("Well, I'll leave that to your imagination" I chuckled darkly).

With his thought, kept him occupied that he didn't take the time to notice that he's already in the Playground Park. He walks on till he spotted something pink behind thick tree. He thought it was some kind of plant, but he looks closely enough, and he sees a plant is connecting into the body and immediately known how this person sitting behind a tree, he grin widen like the crescent moon.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" his booming yell ring right to her ears despite the distance between them, the poor girl feel her heart leap from her chest by loud shriek and twist her head fast and look to see it Naruto from yesterday; she scowled and stomped her way to him and bash his head in.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sakura yelled as steams are coming out of her ears as she glares down at the whimpering boy in pain.

"Ita, ita! That's really hurt Sakura-chan" he whined as he massaged his bruised head.

"Maybe next time you'll greet someone normally, got it" she scolded with her arms firmly crossed like mother scolding a child, Naruto pouted and mumbled "yes" that he learned his lesson.

"I thought, you were a dobe before but did a loose screw fly out of your head?" Naruto and Sakura twirled around, and they spotted Sasuke the one who talked looking cool with a calm face with hands tucked in his pocket, which Naruto frowned.

"Who asked you, teme?"

"Naruto!" Sakura look at him with a mean look on her cute face.

"What!? He started it"

"Well, I'm ending it, and you" Sasuke is startled when the pink-haired girl pointing at him and staring at him with a mean look.

"Stop calling names and be nice or else I'll hit you" somehow her threat has scared the littlest Uchiha. Yesterday she was timid as a kitten, and now she turns into a wild tiger with razor sharp claws and big fangs, this is the first time he seen a girl with a scary face like her unlike those girls from Academy they were wimps but she…she as scary as hell.

After their little quarrel has ended, they sat on the bench watching the other kids playing all the games in the playground leaving nothing behind and no room for them to play. But, it didn't bother them they feel they just want to hang out and loosen up...well, save for Naruto constant complaining.

"I'm so bored~"

But there's nothing we could do about it," said Sakura again for the 15th time and Sasuke 'tch'd' for the 15th time.

"But, everyone's having their time of their lives while we all sit here getting bored to death" Naruto pouted as he placed his head on the palm of his hands and his elbows on his lap.

"Besides we're gonna play over the slide just three of us, it's not like we're bothering anyone or anything" Naruto added.

"Even if we go there and play the parents will bring uproar if we enter within five mile radius" replied Sasuke as he feels an early margarine coming from the dobe's never-ending whining.

Naruto pouted like a swelling balloon as he watches irritatingly as the kids play around having a blast while he and his new friends are sitting in the sideline as if they got a time-out for bad behavior.

"Not only it's sucks it's unfair" Naruto pin point the unfairness that's done by the Villagers forbidding them to play with other kids and Sasuke and Sakura can't help, but to agree with him, ever since the incident that took place their life has turned upside down. They sulked and thought that maybe coming to the playground wasn't such a good idea. Soon after, both Sasuke and Sakura flinch as Naruto obnoxious yell snapped them out as he pointed something in the distance.

"Hey, look! This one is vacant let's go play over there" said Naruto, they both look at where the loud blond pointed and true this place that no one uses or as matter of fact it looks it never been used before.

A lonely swing creaking eerie by slight blowing wind, the steel that hold together look a bit rusted due the days that passed, but it still looks strong and unbreakable, and color on the seat of the swing is brown-red. Before Sakura has something to say, Naruto already dash to swing with a smile of excitement printed on his chubby boyish face, they had had shaken their head and follow him before that hyper boy cause trouble for damaging public property.

Once they're close to swing and up-close they're having a second thought if this swing can handle with three kids playing with it, they afraid if, by one, swing it'll fall apart from the instant they sit on it.

"I'm not so sure if this…swing is safe," Sasuke remarked shadily.

"I agree with Sasuke on that one" Sakura replied, eyes are not leaving the rusted swing.

"I know it looks out of shape, but it looks robust, and it's unoccupied" Naruto reasoned it.

"But Naruto" before Sakura can sound her protest when Naruto says.

"Look, no one has ever used it, it'll be just the three of us, and if you two think about it this swing…is kinda like us when we've been all alone before we met" and once again that the blond-haired boy never ceases to amaze them with his surprising common sense. The idea of playing the swing just the three of them sound too tempting to pass up. No one will bother them and no one will try to ruin their fun since the swing is far away from the Villager's watchful eyes, and this swing looks lonely and untouched.

"I guess you're right; Naruto" Sakura replied softly with a smile and Sasuke answered with 'hn'd' with ghost of a smile on his face.

"Then, let's play!" wasting no time Naruto jumped to the swing, taking his first turn and start swinging sideways.

"Careful! Naruto, that's not how you swing that way!" Sakura warned him.

"Baka!" Sasuke muttered. But, Naruto ignored him in his favor as he enjoys the time of his life. He stopped swinging sideway as he begins to swing up and then down repeatedly as he goes higher and higher almost touching the sky, almost free as a bird.

The unwanted children have the best fun they had; each took a turn on the abandoned swing as it creaks mix with laughter of joy create a musical harmony. It's been so long since the last time each of them played a game. The loneliness has confine them from everything, taking the path where there's no end to it like a steel cage where no escape. Then they've found each other, each with different character and yet they're so alike. This little moment might be the thing they've missed the most, and it will stay this way for good.

For what seem like an hour later of fun, they stopped to rest for a bit as they lay on the grassy floor watching the clouds passing by with serene expression. As for Sasuke his curious mind has been vexing him nonstop. Naruto had been on his mind from the day he met him. He isn't like him or Sakura for that's matter so why the Villagers are acting this way toward Naruto. He looks harmless enough, annoying but harmless. But he needs to know the Uchiha mind demand it.

"Oi! Naruto, why did the Villagers treat you this way?" he said flatly. Sakura eyed Sasuke disapprovingly; he's shouldn't ask such personal question. But Naruto didn't mind that; he thinks he should tell them even if they only met yesterday, and he guessed its okay to tell.

"I guess I can tell you," said Naruto as littlest Uchiha and small Haruno had all their ears ready to listen.

"The truth is I don't even know why they dislike me this many" Naruto exclaimed confusedly and in return both Sakura and Sasuke are also confused.

"Huh? Wait! You mean them just…hate you for nothing!" Sakura appalled at the Villagers. How ignorant those people can be?

"I don't think they hate me for nothing. Maybe they hate me because I'm an outsider or something" Naruto added.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was born in this Village said Naruto and smiled as flashes of wonderful memories of his smiling Pa and Ma, then playing games with his brothers and napping with Gama Oyabun using his large belly as his bed. Recalling those memories brought him happy warmth that swells in his heart.

"Mount My? I never heard of this place where is that's?" Sakura blinked her green eyes showing her questionable face and Sasuke even display his inquisitive face. Naruto showed off his pearl whites and said.

"It's my home where me and my family of Toads lives!" all these little words it took to drive Sasuke and Sakura to the point where can never understand anymore.

Toads…Toads…his family are Toads, and he lived with them. Their young minds no longer work anymore; it just stopped working. They've already had enough of his constant whining and his undying annoyance, and now he related to family of slimy reptiles. Nothing makes sense anymore.

Meanwhile, few miles away from Konoha Playground a man in his late forties is wobbling on the busy street of Konoha completely drunk, and I mean he is one over the eight. He keeps hitting on people's shoulders as he passes them by not caring if he's spitting insults unintelligently at the passing Villagers and they in return sent him a disgusting glare and walk away and ignoring him.

The drunkard man looks very young, and one of the Elite Jonin, he's respected by his friends and family, but everything was taken from his on a day when Kyuubi attacked this Village. He watched helplessly in horror to see his dear friends mangled in an inhuman way and his entire family all crushed under the house from devastation. He had lost everything, and he blame that demon spawn, anger and hatred pooling in his heart at the demon and to make matters worse Sandaime Hokage has left the little demon running around on the loose freely as he pleases.

It anger him; it disgusted him; it repulsive him to the extreme. To allow the demon offspring free is unacceptable, did he pity the demon to let him live? No, it doesn't pity or compassion. He deserves to be punished and die in thousand deaths for everything he had done.

The angry drunkard continues to spout at the demon in his foggy mind when he heard laughter nearby. He looks up to his left that he's right next to the playground park where children are littering everywhere, each playing games or running around like crazy. When someone sees something like that, they'll awe at the cute and happy spectacle, but to the drunkard he couldn't care less but one strong laugh, louder than the other children. Curious, he looks for the source of the loud noise and then his breath hitched when he found it.

Two small children are have a grand time; one with pink hair is sitting on the swing as she is merrily chattering with a raven-haired boy whom he's sitting on the boulder next to her. But he's not watching on those two kids but the third one that caught him off guard. It's the Demon offspring sitting next to the girl on the swing also chattering happily with them. Although, he's drunk like has-been, but the mixing of raw hatred with sweet lust of retaliation is bubbling in the pit of his stomach, and it's sweeter than any alcohol he slurped. Blind by his raging fury he marched right in the playground with one destination in mind.

In the meantime, Sakura and Sasuke try their best to absorb the new information after Naruto kindly explained that to them. They first learned that Naruto has been raised by talking Toads that only lives in Mount Myōboku and all of them and all of them are big and tall that could tower over the Hokage mountain; he had two brothers, Ma, Pa, Gama Oyabun, and Deka-jii-chan Sennin*. He talked about his departure and why he should return to Konoha by the Hokage's deal.

"I guess I understand why Hokage-sama did just for good intention, but it still doesn't explain why the Villagers acted ill this way?" Sakura inquired and Naruto shrugged.

"Like I said before, I don't know either it sorta…happened! Maybe they dislike outsiders or something like that" Naruto replay and Sasuke frown suspiciously. What could've driven the Villagers to hate the blond boy? He looks normal to him and still an idiot as well; he has seen him do pranks from time to time, but it just a harmless prank he didn't hurt anyone, and there's no reason to cause havoc over it.

As Naruto and Sakura exchange conversation, the drunkard man is only few feet away to get to the Demon that took and ruined his life, and with each step he takes the more hatred and anger flare up inside him like a raging fire and pushing his common consciences in a pit without hearing anymore bullshits, all he wants was to kill that son of a bitch.

A sickening smile appear on his pale face when he finally he is face to face with the beast. Naruto looked up in surprise to see a man came in front of him, and before he knew what's going on, he was thrown over the swing and landed skidded on the hard floor till he ceased and groaned in pain as he feels his whiskered cheek swell like a balloon looking awfully red from stoned punch from the man. Sakura and Sasuke don't know what or why it happened? They're too shocked to understand why did that man who came out of nowhere and hit Naruto square in the face? The drunkard man huffed as he glared deadly dagger at the fallen boy and spat.

"I'm not through with you yet, Demon spawn! I can finally have my revenge for taking everything that so precious from me!" the drunken man is spitting with venom hatred in his voice as his face turn into a snarl like a wild dog.

Everyone who still in the playground all look up in surprise to see a fully grown man is battling absurdly at the Demon, and all gathered around to watch what will man do next or will the Demon react back at him. No one step in to stop him because why would they? It's better watching this man taking down on Demon and giving it a piece of his mind that's the idea they silently salute the drunken man for a good show and to see the little Demon whining as a little puppy is a sight to behold for him and deserve it what's coming. Sasuke and Sakura are not sure what to make of it or why is happening this way? They wanted to move and aid Naruto, but their feet are disobeying them from moving from this spot as if something has glued under their feet but what will they do to prevent a full adult from breaking Naruto's face and it made them sick that the spectators around them are watching and invisible praising the old man as if he done a fine job for beating Naruto. There's no way these Villagers could be this cruel, right?

"I'm going to enjoy this~" the man slurred as Naruto looks at him with honest confusion on his face with the blood trail on his lip.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you! I don't even know you too!" his voice is tune with confusion but the man didn't hear it, all he hears is a tone of mockery coming from him which made more livid as he spat at his face.

"Don't try to act like you don't know shit!" he cursed not caring if the children are here listening his foul words, he's far too angry to realize his surroundings.

"You're going to pay everything you've done, and you will pay it dearly!"

"Look, mister! I don't know what you are talking about!?" Naruto tries to hold back his scream or else the situation would get ugly, but the man didn't hear a single word he said; he's too busily spouting foul words that even make garbage look nice.

"You piece of filth! I told you to stop with the act and face the punishment you deserve" he walks to Naruto, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lift him up till he's close to his face, and Naruto gagged at the smell of alcohol linger from his lip and the man saw this and he didn't take it very lightly.

"Now you're disgusted by me, huh! I bet you are that's the reason why you want to destroy Konoha in the first place because you loathe us humans" these words made Naruto even more confused, and his heart sting at the terrible accusation and Sakura and Sasuke frown deepen as they had enough of man's madness as they step in.

"Leave him alone, you…you creep!" Sakura shouted.

"He never had done a thing to you!" Sasuke backed up for Naruto as they defend Naruto; they didn't notice the spectators has grown silently and it not because the town children are defending the Demon, but at the man who spoke an ill omen that's forbidden to say, is that man foolish enough to shoot out the forbidden secret that no one dare speak of it again? No, he wouldn't…right?

"You stay away from Naruto or else" Sakura try to sound threatening to the man to let her friend go, but she's too small and adorable that she can't even frighten a small mouse, but Sasuke has the most nerve-wrecking glare with one hundred percent perfect frightening aura; this is his special Uchiha glare that would make high-level Missing-Nin tremble before him and beg for mercy on his soul. However, the drunken old man didn't budge because first he's too drunk and secondly his eyes never leaving form Naruto as he glares deadly daggers at him if he has laser eye beam he would've love to see he burn to ashes.

"All my life…no, the life I once had was taken from me, my friends, Tou-san, Kaa-chan, my wife and…my son…all gone before me" he choked and sobbed letting all salty tears out of his eyelids, not ashamed that Demon is watching him cry, and Naruto is worried and confused even more at the man' change of behavior and then the man snap his head back up and glare deadly at him with hot tears streaming on his face.

"It was your fault! You took everything from me; you took all the good things from me! And I reduced to nothing! Nothing but an empty shell waiting for death to claim me to rejoin my loved ones but…before the Shingami can take my soul" then his eyes widen with plain madness and smile so sinister like the Yuba, and Naruto feel a cold chill crawl down his spine and froze.

"I'll kill you first and claim my revenge as sweet victory, prepare to die, Kyūbi!" he pulls his fisted putting all his power in one fist and wave of Chakra surround his fist that he used to kill many enemies back in his old days and swing his Chakra covered fist ready to destroy that Demon's face. Naruto couldn't scream and out of fear he closed his eyes without hearing Sakura and Sasuke's screaming out of his name as he awaited for the painful punch he'll receive.

Minute pass, another minute pass again, and the punch didn't come as if time stopped, he still fears that the man still going to hurt him, but his curiosity took better of him as he slowly open one eye to see what happen and then he open two of his eyes and feel of a relief seep in as he relaxes. Two Black Anbus had arrived and stop the man from attacking the boy; one was holding him by the neck while his other hand had Kunai pressed deadly close to his neck, and the other Anbu stood in front of the attacker and stopped his assault by grasping his fist before he can reach the boy. The man is shocked by them, not by shock they stopped his Jutsu, but he was shocked that they saved the Demon.

"You have violated our Hokage's law by revealing an S-Class secret! For that, you will be punished severely" one Anbu said who grasped his fist tighten his hold making him release Naruto as the boy dropped on the ground on his butt, then he nodded his partner once to take him to custody. The other Anbu place his Kunai back to his hostler and grabbed the man's arms and held it on the back roughly earning a grunt, but before he can take him away, he starts to babble again.

"No! Kyūbi is one needed to be punished, not me! Why are you letting him roaming free?! He killed countless lives; he mercilessly mauls them without a hint of remorse!" everyone who are present are gasping at the man who keeping shooting out secret right in front of a dazed boy who looks at him with disbelief.

"Be quiet!" the Anbu, who holds him, yelled as the man struggle to break free, and Naruto said in a low whisper, but loud enough for a man to hear.

"Kyūbi?...I don't…understand" Naruto is deathly afraid for him about to discover the truth that maybe the answer to his entire unanswered question while Sakura and Sasuke are the same as Naruto. The man glared down at the boy and replied with venom before the Anbu can stop him, but it was too late.

"Are you this stupid!? You're the Kyūbi! You almost demolished Konoha; you're the one responsible for the lives you have taken, you're the one who killed our Yondaime Hokage!" his unforgiving words are enough to stab Naruto's heart and to leave him in complete shock, no words or action can describe how much he is feeling right now for finally unravel the truth he's been seeking to find and now he wished he never did.

The Anbu had enough of this, so they knocked the man out by jabbing him between his shoulder blade and neck, but they should do it sooner. Sasuke just keep blinking and try to understand making some sense into this, but all his logic didn't much help, and all he got is one thing that's certainly that Naruto has just a discovered a harsh truth, Sakura tries to hold back her tears for seeing Naruto in such delicate situation and he's on the verge on breaking point, she wants to go to him and to tell him everything is okay, but, unfortunately, she didn't get the chance as Naruto run away without peeking a glance at anyone, and he just runs, run as far away as possible, and Sakura could do nothing but helplessly watch him gone.

* * *

><p>From days turn into a week, and everything had turned back the way it was before, just when they thought they found each other and to be friends only it took one short day before everything falls apart. It's like they took one huge step back; Sasuke and Sakura just do what they usually do they come and go in the Academy without taking a quick glance on each other, but every once in while they each would glance Naruto sitting alone with no one sitting beside him, his head resting on his arms and not seeing what sort of expression he's using, but they can sense he's in downheartedness trauma. During the recess they can see Naruto sitting on a lonely swing like he's his only companion with sadness reflecting in his blue eyes, they were once bright as the sky, and now it's dark and misty as dark clouds has covered the sky and shedding cold rain as if the heavens is crying.<p>

Throughout the day, Naruto would remain quiet which surprises most of the Sensei in the Academy that the boy usually loud and obnoxious but they don't care what the boy do or think, as long he can stay silent they can educate to their student who would become REAL Ninjas in the future.

After the class ended Naruto head straight back to his lonely apartment sitting all be himself eating his box of Ramen and talking to nothingness to pass the time. Yeah, life couldn't get any better than this. He thought bitterly till his mind wondered back to two people whom he befriended with only to lose them in one day. Ever since he found out the truth and runs away he never wants to see their faces again, he can't bear the thought to see their hated faces glaring back at him, spitting horrible names at him like he's scum of the Earth, and he's too scared to face them.

While Naruto's thought elsewhere, he didn't see five kids that look about his age are standing before the walking absent-minded Naruto with malice grin printed on their faces.

If it isn't our favorite runt here to join our fun," said Hibachi the leader of the group, Naruto was stopped right after him someone talked snapping him out of his thought. He looks up and groan, when he found out it was Hibachi and his goons are here to make his life even better.

"Oh! What's the matter, runt? Aren't you happy to see us? We didn't get to have fun with you in weeks" said Hibachi, he looked and sounded sad at Naruto, but Naruto knew it was all fake.

"Don't look at us that way, how about we do something fun today I've got plans that will become fun into even more fun. So what'd you say wanna join?" he didn't like how he sounds its way to suspicious.

"Not interested" he bluntly said as he begins to walk away from here, but he only took two steps till one of Hibachi's goons blocked his way.

"Who told you you're going to leave? I didn't even tell about my fun plan I got a list full of it" the leader exclaimed with a lazy smirk. Naruto is getting nervous, each of their eyes held something that go very wrong and very bad, his instinct screamed to him to run as far away as possible, but his body refuses to comply his command as if its frozen stiff completely stuck on the ground.

"In my all-time fun list, you happen to be the main event, and you're going to enjoy every bit of it" his tone is low and dangerous as his eyes shadow with a glint of cruelty as he and his minion trudging to Naruto to begin the fun list and Naruto feel every ounce of fear in his body like cold stinging ice and still unable to move away.

Pain…burning pain…searing pain…unpleasant pain that's the only thing he can feel and everything is nothing but a blur. He didn't how much time it passes when he laid sprawl on the ground with nasty looking bruises littering all over him and a thin line of blood coming from his head, lips, and on his left shoulder they had their Kunai and Hibachi made thin cut on his shoulder and enough to draw out blood, and it soak in his shirt. He hiss and tries to get rid of the blurriness from his eyes and to urge his body to get up but his body protest the pain is too much for him to move, he can see Hibachi and his gang still here, and laugh at his pathetic state.

"Look at you; you look like came back from hell. That maybe you are from hell, Kyūbi! That's right; we know who you really are, and now you're going to regret ever attacking Konoha" they then start to make a battle formation by surrounding around Naruto trapping him in the middle like caged animal and no place to escape.

"Now it's time to pay for your crimes, Kyūbi!" before any of them advance on defenseless boy when out of nowhere a small rock whirl in thin air and hit on one of the bullies too close to his eye and tumbled on the floor and whimpering like a baby.

"What the!?" Hibachi uttered two words and the next happens all his friends are hit and down to count, all sobbing from the little pain.

"Hey! What's gotten into; you idiots!? Get up already!" Hibachi ordered them to get up, but all of them are too preoccupied with pain, he gritted his teeth at those weaklings when then a voice from behind him and practically squealed like a girl when startled.

"I suggest you back of before you'll regret it late" a voice that Naruto recognize very well who belonged to, a voice that he never heard for a long time, he look up and his sapphire eyes widen in surprise as he lets out a choking gasp. Its Sasuke standing there only a few feet away from Hibachi and showing a sign intense anger directly at the bully like an angry storm have been unraveled. Hibachi composed himself and snarled at the Uchiha boy.

"Why should I? Why don't you go back to your hole and don't get your nose on other people's business" Sasuke look at him with his eyebrow upward.

"I don't have time to play the idiot with you, so either leave or I'll makes you" Sasuke threaten with his Uchiha glare, Hibachi flinch, but he pulled himself together and smirk as he talks back.

"So you can save your kind, huh? I guess freaks like you and he have to stick together. Fine then, I'll beat you and your little freak friend" Hibachi exclaimed as he makes a step forward show the Uchiha, who's boss when a voice from his right stopped him.

"You better leave, or you'll be in big trouble" he turns to see it's that the pink-haired freak and Hibachi laughed mockingly at her.

"Oh yeah! And who's going to stop me?" he asked with a mocking arrogance when a familiar voice from afar he recognizes made him crumble and turn into panic.

"What's going on over there? Who's there?" Hibachi knows whom that voice belonged to; it's Iruka-Sensei.

"I'm getting out of here!" then Hibachi ran off like the wind leaving his goons behind and said goons had heard Iruka's voice and saw Hibachi took off and left them behind.

"Wait for us! Don't leave us here!" then all of them run after their boss before they get in trouble with enraged Sensei. Sasuke snort at them for being nothing but a bunch of cowards picking on smaller than them, he then turn to face at the kneeling unmoved Naruto, he went over to him till he's next to him, and he still didn't move or even look at him.

"How long you're gonna stay down there?" said Sasuke and see Naruto flinch as if he didn't expect him talked to him and remained quiet and getting Sasuke a little annoyed that he ignored him even after saving his life, he sigh he guessed Naruto still feel insecure after hearing the truth, and it's time to end it.

"Sakura, come out now!" it surprised Naruto as he look up quickly and stare at Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy is busy staring at the distance making Naruto look where Sasuke is looking, and coming out of the alley is really Sakura the kind pinkette is here too, but he doesn't understand till he recalled that Iruka is here looking for them.

"You two should get out of here before Iruka-Sensei show up" he mumbled under his breath and then the unexpected happen Sakura is suddenly giggling like jingle bell and Sasuke didn't laugh but he smirked amusingly which leave Naruto even more confused till Sakura give him her answer.

"There's no Iruka-Sensei! I used the Jutsu that Iruka taught us about how to duplicate someone's voice into thinking it's the same person! I used it on them and boy, look how they run with their tail between their legs" Sakura giggled feeling so much better those bullies' runs off like wimps, and even Sasuke look amused as well, he remembered those guys always calling him crude names but never had the gut to face him because they're too scared. How did they participate in the Ninja Academy remain a mystery to him? Naruto let out a sigh of relief and stood up as he wiped the dust from his shirt and said.

"Thanks" and then he walks away, Sasuke and Sakura fun time has ended and swiftly turn their heads to stare at Naruto's back as he walks away. "Thank" that's it that's all he's gonna say to them and then just leaves, not they have something to say about it.

"That's it, just thanks, and then you walk away!" Sasuke exclaim and a little heated that the dobe would just walk away just like that; Naruto halted as his back still facing them and said.

"What do you want from me then?" His words are empty, but underneath it all he's aching in horrid pain since he hasn't talked to Sasuke and Sakura since then and it pains him because his friendship with them are destroyed all because of the truth he learned, it's plainly obvious that Sasuke and Sakura won't want to be around him with the Kyūbi the Harbinger of destruction and chaos; it's over.

"We don't want anything from you!" Sasuke replied.

"We want you; Naruto" Sakura added, and Naruto flinch for he didn't expect their answer, but Sakura wasn't finished yet.

"Naruto, we don't care what those Villagers think you're our friend and we…missed you! And…we don't care if you have Kyūbi inside you, you're still Naruto" she talk through him for him to understand that she and Sasuke care enough for him to the point they will do anything and stand by his side through and through. Naruto doesn't know how to respond to this he was too overwhelmed with shock that left him breathless, but the doubt clouded his mind, they just pity him, so it doesn't change a thing.

"I don't want your pity" he mumbled.

"It's not pity! Why can't you see we want us to be friends again?" Sakura yelled on top of her lungs that surprises Sasuke for once and Naruto too.

Another unexpected surprises, he received made him turn around to face them and see them in their eyes are not lies or pity but compassion and understanding, Sakura panted couple of times and then walk toward Naruto till she's face to face and told him about her history, she told him about her Father, her heritage, and why the Villagers despised her and in return Naruto look at her like she's a whole different person and by the time she finishes it, it was Sasuke's turn and told the real truth about the Uchiha Clan with every detail except for the box that his older Brother asked him keep it a secret.

By the end of it everything made sense to Naruto now, he understand why the Villagers acted this way to Sasuke and Sakura they both suffer the same thing as he did, both of them have been ignored, hated, sneered at, cursed them for being the bane of their existence and Naruto doesn't how to make of it till Sakura spoke.

"Naruto said Sakura with the kindest tune with the kindest smile.

"And accept this kind truth when we say…we in this together, and that's not gonna change" Sasuke added with a soft smirk and showed his kind eyes to his new blond friend.

Naruto's blue eyes are getting wider and wider as his mouth let it open letting out a shaky gasp and tears start to swell up in his eyes, but those are not tears of sadness, but those are the tears of overjoy and all the heavy weight lift from his shoulders. The familiar warmth that he gets from his family is the same kind of warmth he gets from them like receiving the most thoughtful gift and Naruto bring out his trembling smile that split his face, but made it glow like the sun.

The sun shines radiantly bring out its warmest glow where darkness cower from its shine and it will forever shine happily forever more.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if it's well, but I did the best I can and I hope to hear your thought of what you think, please and thank you.<p> 


	8. Through Hardships there's Always Peace

**Atarashii Sannin no Michi**

**The Path of a New Sannin**

**Through Hardships there's Always Peace**

"Human Talk"

'Human thought'

"**Human Yell**"

"_Demon Talk_"

'_Demon Thought_'

"**_Demon Yell_**"

*Flashback*

Hard Times

The three of us hold on tight, never ever let go and we'll be alright, we've held on this long, and we've put up a fight, so don't let go now, and we'll make it through another night….by Keshia.

Disclaimer: Hello, everyone! There will be a few moment where you want to bash their heads, and they are somewhere you go to your room and hug yourself and smile like no tomorrow. Naruto belongs to our beloved Author and Artist Masashi Kishimoto, enjoy reading this story.

* * *

><p>No one say it's going to be easy, or thing will turn out bright and happy and rainbow over horizon all because you found a friend, these kind of things only comes from fairy tales and right here is reality where it filled with obstacles and hardships for each person to be tested like the survivor of the fittest weather you lose yourself to dark depression or dominate this fear and reach out to higher truth.<p>

And this what Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are going through. Every day they go through distasting glare, the occasional sneer behind their backs, the Academy Teachers criticizing their works and training for their flaw which in truth they only reason their picking on them was to make them pushing them, pressuring them to the limit to make them dead-beat. But during those harsh days they always come through with good laughs as their bond grew slowly but surely strong.

They shared all together ignoring the world as they relish each other, all the bad thing they go through nothing could take away the one thing that made them united, their friendship. As cheesy as it sounds it gives a nice feeling fluttering in their innocent hearts that have been reborn anew. But they have one tiny teeny weeny problem that has not yet been resolved…they have finance problem.

And if you're thinking that there are losing money or wasting it away. No, the problem is no one would sell them anything to what they refer to them as the embodiment of freaks. The trio is risking in a very danger factor, rendering them inability to provide sufficient financial resources to meet minimum needs. Seriously, this is like major drawback here that they even refuse the Uchiha's money.

They're all staying at Naruto's place, sitting together in a circle with troubled faces and trying to figure out of a way to solve this, they have plenty of food, water, Academy supplies but these things won't last long. Foods and water won't last long they need to be resupplied and for the Academy purposes that needs new books and scrolls and sharpen their Ninja tools or other it'll rust and turn dull, nut no one let them purchase anything they need which made quite a big dilemma here.

"This is stupid" Naruto broke the silence by mumbling, pouting placing his cheek on his knuckle and his elbow on his thigh and for once Sasuke and Sakura are silently agreeing with Naruto on this one, this is getting ridiculous refusing to sell them anything that goes beyond moral understanding.

"This is one of their fun way to torture us to do list" Sasuke added showing his annoyance with scowl on his pale face and Sakura stayed quiet since she has nothing to say, she is down in the dumps.

"But we still have some food left, and the tools are good and sharp" said Naruto trying to cheer things up and Sasuke just sigh.

"But nothing last forever, Naruto. We need to refill them if we run out, and our weapon won't last long it need to polish them" Sasuke exclaimed with reasons that made Naruto pout more.

They need to come with a good plan without causing a crisis in the Hidden Village; they need something that won't draw attention to them something that will make them invisible around others as they come and go…and then '_ka ching' _a light bulb blink in a light which only mean he got the idea a brilliant idea and Naruto has struck a brilliant idea and formed a big toothy grin that resemble like a grinning fox. Sasuke is only one who notices Naruto's stupid grin and know what that's mean he spent weeks with Naruto getting to know him better, and one is that his grin is showing his pearly teeth and it's big could only mean one thing…he comes up with a stupid plan that would get him and Sakura in a lot of trouble.

"Naruto…whatever you are thinking I suggest you stop it right now" but for Sasuke, it's too late Naruto would not back down after forming a brilliant plan and that stupid grin of his which tells him 'you have no say in this' which Sasuke slump in defeat.

Sasuke twitch his eyebrow for the tenth time and cursing inappropriate words that no child or Uchiha dare to speak of it. This has to be the most outmost dumpiest, the most irrational, idiotic plan made by Naruto; it's like he fell out of the Stupid tree and hit every branch on the way down; he had snorted at the thought before his shoulders cringed again from extra weight that moved on top of him.

"Watch it, you dobe!" he hiss as he glares at said dobe on top of him. Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and using his shoulders for leverage and boosting him up.

"Oh! Shut it, you teme!"

"**Come from up there and say it to my face, you twerp!**"

"**Who are you calling me a twerp!? You…chicken-butt!**" Naruto shot back at him, glaring dagger at the Uchiha boy from the bottom.

"**Chicken butt! Is that the best you come up with? No, scratch that, your stupid plan is so dump that will make dumpster look smart**"

"**Ugh! That's it! You're asking for it now, you stupid brick!**"

"**Bring it on, moron!**"

_Dong!_

_Bonk!_

Naruto and Sasuke's head had been sprouted a nasty looking bump as they groan and moaning in intense pain, they both look up with little teary eyes to the person who hurt them. Sakura glares down from above Naruto standing atop of them as she seethes at them.

"**If you two fight again I swear I'm gonna a lot more than breaking your head, got it?**" it wasn't a suggestion; it was an order or else; they gulped and nodded not trusting to use their voice right now.

If you all wondering what Naruto's plan is. Well, is simple…his plan was to make a perfect disguise of a normal Konoha civilian and walks around the street unnoticed by all.

Now you all thinking, they need to perform a highly powerful Genjutsu in order to pull out this perfect disguise, and they're Academy Student they're fresh newborn Ninja in training not readily to perform such jutsu…but who ever said they're going to use Jutsu!

Naruto's plan is superbly brilliant that doesn't require Chakra so Ninja who trolls around the street of Konoha would never know it was them so Naruto pull out a long cloak that would cover him, Sasuke and Sakura perfectly and create themselves as a human tower. Sasuke is the bottom, Naruto in the middle, and Sakura is on top. Sakura will cover half of her face in a cloth and brushing her pink hair inside the hood so her hair will be covered, and then they will walk to shop district, walk in, buy food, pay them, and then get out…simple but crazy!

On the street of Konoha, you can see everyone has typical normal day for both citizens and Ninjas doing what they plan to do for today, that's your typical normal day besides the weird stares from the civilian staring ridiculously at the wobbling tall cloaked stranger looking as if he's been under the influence of alcohol or better yet he look he's tanked-up.

The stranger they're staring at it's clearly having trouble of making a few steps and each three step he took he would almost fall over the ground if he didn't balance himself upright or should I say themselves.

Three Academy-level kids who masquerading themselves as a normal citizen to blend in and buy the goods without causing a riot to anyone and safely back to their home they their sanctuary. Sasuke, who appears the have the most trouble standing on his two feet carrying both the dobe and pinkie is proving to be hard as hell, his back is killing him along with his shoulder blades he feels every muscle and bones are slowly breaking from heavy pressure, Naruto is feeling hot all over the place, he sweating from hair to toes, and his shirt and pants are sticking to his skin and he smell like dirty socks, Sakura, on the other hand, she isn't complaining about anything, she's completely fine, no sweating nor aching with pain since she's the top staging as the head of a person and half of her face is covered with bandages around her as her hair enclosed in the cloak so no one can see her pink hair, but she does have trouble staying balance.

"When this over I'm going to murder you for this, dobe!" that was Sasuke's harsh grunt promising if they get through this day he will torture the blond idiot in the most painful way he could think of.

"I'm not scared of you, teme! So save your pity threat to someone who cares" Naruto said so bluntly which doubled Sasuke's anger.

"Why you…"

"Stop it, you two! We're here!" said Sakura as both boys stopped their senseless fight, before them stood a small Grocery Store with colorful label. Okay, this is the first phase of the plan get in, buy eggs and milk, and get out like regular citizen.

And they did just that with much difficulties, when Naruto try to grab the stuff with his short arms as Sakura act as his navigator while Sasuke try to keep himself and the others from tumbling down.

After getting everything, they need and now for the third and final mission…pay time!

They enter cashier's line of view with money ready, and they'll safely leave the store, piece of cake, right? But every plan has its flaw and the team will now experience their first failure.

Under the coat Sasuke is soaking with heavy sweats and breathing heavily but it'll be over soon once they pay their food, and then he feels something tickling his leg causing him to startle a bit he looks down to see a black and wet nose peeking in the coat sniffing curiously, and it's a dog noisily peeking inside the team's camouflage.

"What the!? Go away, you stupid mutt!" he whispered harshly to the dog but said dog didn't pay any attention to him as it continues to sniff, he try to shoo him, scare him as well but nothing makes the dog budge then he resort the only thing he could think of, with good balance he tries to kick with his one foot to make the dog go away.

But because of this, he's making Naruto and Sakura keep themselves steady. The cashier look at strange man wobbling like drunkard and try to give him money to pay for the egg and milk which in Naruto's case trying to.

"Is…everything all right, sir?" the male cashier asked a little freaked out at this already.

"I 'um' every 'eep' thing is 'whoa' fine" Sakura voice act her voice into tough male tone while at the same time balancing herself before she falls over, and Naruto has similar problem like Sakura, his arms are flailing uncontrollably that he couldn't give the cashier the money.

"Teme! Cut it out" he murmur to him starkly.

"Tell that to the mutt!" Sasuke to wrench that stupid mutt from him but that dump dog is too stubborn to move as he took a bite of his shorts.

A dog growled as he bit down the boy's shorts pulling him out. The dog's owner try to pull her dog out from the man.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I don't why he act this way! Bushi! No! Bad dog! Let go!" she tugged her dog Bushi hard to wrench him from the man.

Sakura paled as she sees the woman keep pulling her out making her and her friends vibrate badly; they're losing their footings. With a final pull, the woman finally wrenched her dog freeing the man, and the three disguised team all fell down like a tree.

All was silent as every shopper and cashiers are all staring down at the man…no, at empty coat with three kids littered on the floor with bewildered and fearful expression.

It's like minute has passed and then another full minute has passed again and again as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura is getting nervous as time goes by and the more people stare at their including the dog who expose them looked smug, until finally one spoke with fiery flare.

"Is those brats!?"

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"You little demons!"

And they took off into a running frenzy away an angry mob of shoppers with their bags in their hands; some took the wheeling carts, and even cashiers chasing after them waving furiously at them swearing they will catch them and make them pay.

They feel the chase has been lasted for an hour, and they're running out of breath and their legs are burning with exhaustion and the mob are gaining up on them, but then fate has smiled upon them as they see an open alleyway and quickly make a quick turn and disappeared into it, but the mob is followed them through and run across the alleyway to catch them and run into the exit till every last one of them has existed.

The alleyway went silent before it broken up by the moving garbage can and the lid has popped up and came out Naruto as he shook his head to get all those dirt from his hair, next Sakura crawl out from the cardboard and Sasuke got out from behind the garbage can.

"We escaped…we're safe!" Sakura said and panting.

"Yeah! Unfortunately the idea was futile" Sasuke grunt.

"Oh man~ we were so close" Naruto whimper.

"I think its best we go back home before they come back" Sakura suggested, and both boys agree dejectedly, they guess they have to go back to drawing the board to think of a way to earn what they want.

They can always rely on Sasuke's fortunes, but Sakura and Naruto cannot take advantage Sasuke's money for he needs them for he can rebuild the Uchiha State to its rightful glory, but Sasuke doesn't mind to share, but they kindly refuse to they need to think smart to spend their money in a right way by fostering their money together and how to divide them into an equal share and to do that the kids decided to trade. Naruto is an excellent Gardner he can trade his morsels for money and Sasuke is good in hunting and plucking deer skin and other wildlife creatures, clean them and sell them while the meat put in the freezer. However the only problem is that no one is trading or buying their items because of their senseless reasons making things even more difficult.

Now their plan had been a total failure they must return to their home when Naruto suddenly stopped as his nose picked up a delicious scent. He sniff around and moan in delight like he's under some kind of spell. Sasuke and Sakura noticed Naruto stilled and turns around to see their blond boy is under a daze-like state.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Isn't it obvious, Sakura? He's getting stupider by the looks of it" Sasuke commented at the dazing Naruto, which made him snapped his thought but instead giving him his comeback he chose to ignore him and he said.

"I smell Ramen pretty close from here!" that's all he said which made both of his friends sigh and before they know it Naruto already leap to the source of the smell and his friends quickly followed.

The three misfits have found the source and it's a small Restaurant with word written that says Ramen Ichiraku, it look quite homey and nice, but the smell from the place it's divine. It reminded Naruto of his Ma's home cooking remembering it brings out good memories and her Ramen are always so good. It made him drool happily and grinned that his stomach let out a growl dying to eat a tasty morsel, and he bet that it tastes better than those boxes of Ramen he had back in his apartment.

"It sure smells good let's dine in for today" Naruto did not for replay he just going to walk right in when suddenly something pulled him with force that he choked, and that something starts to pull him rather roughly and also making him walk backward pulling him back to the alleyway that once hide from the angry mob.

Naruto wheezed and took long gasp to get some air in his lungs, once he has enough air fuel he looks to see the culprit that responsible for almost killing him, and he growled when he saw it was Sasuke the teme standing in his all smug glory looking down on him with narrowed-eye glare and Sakura is standing behind him looking worried for Naruto and the look she wants to scold like Mother scolding a child.

"What was that for!? Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto shouted him.

"A better question is what on earth were you doing? Do you think by going there they will happily welcome you and serve you good eat…everyone in this Village despise us so the minute you walk in they'll kick you out in seconds…we are not welcomed by anyone" his words are harsh as icy blizzard that send you shivers right down your spine but they are the truth and Naruto tensed before he sagged along with Sakura casting her eyes down believing Sasuke's words, no one will welcome them.

Just as they thought that nothing could any more angsty, but they were wrong when the loud bang made them jump in surprising fright as their heart sped. They turn around fast and tense and frozen like frighten kittens. Right in front of them, standing in the doorway of the alleyway is a young woman with brown hair and eyes, slender body, plus fair skin. She look at them but not with disgust or seething hate but more like she's…concern.

"Oh! I'm sorry for startling you like that. Are you all right?" even her voice shown concern to them. They don't know what become of this, in their sensible mind it could be a trap and run away from here, but they look in her eyes looks truthful and show worry for them, and that's they haven't seen this expression in ever.

The woman keeps on staring at the unmoving children in puzzlement for not responding and them looking at her like she's going to eat them or something. Before any of them knew what going to happen next when a monstrous growl from Naruto's black hole of his stomach broke the insane silence.

The brown-haired woman blinked once then she had blinked twice before she burst to laughter; she didn't expect this but she can't help but to laugh at the circumstance but that didn't save the embarrassment for the blond boy, his face flush in deep red while his friend from the back look at him with a deadpan expression. The woman ceases her laugh but still giggle a little bit before she spoke so tenderly.

"You must be famished, why don't you come to our Restaurant and I'll treat something real good. Just turn left and come in" she didn't wait for their answer because she went inside, none of them moved but blinked in absolute wonderment in unexpected scale. Sasuke broke out his hypnosis and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke! W-Where are you going?" Sakura broke out of her trance and turn to look at the walking Uchiha.

"What's it look like? Home"

"Heh!? Waitwaitwait! You can't just walk away after the nice lady offer us food"

"That's goes for show that you're really are an idiot" Sasuke mumbled as he keeps on walking.

"What did you say? Come and say it to my face, I dare ya?" Naruto bellowed while Sasuke continues to walk away from the scene; Naruto huffed and finally had it with stuck-up, anti-social boy.

"Fine! Be that way, go home. While you prince around in your little palace, me and Sakura will go and eat the nice lady's foods without you so 'neh'" he stuck his tongue out for he had it with Sasuke. Sakura, on the other hand, agreeing with Sasuke full heartedly, going home is a safe way than going in the Restaurant. Who knew that the lady just acted to be nice and most defiantly put poison in the food just for them. She wondered if Naruto grasped the situation he is in or does he always forget their dilemma, or perhaps that Naruto hold a hope that there's someone is nice and kind that would see them as them, Naruto want keep his faith strong because he believed that there's good people, and that's a nice lady who invited them for a nice meal that there is goodness in people.

"Ano! Sakura" Sakura startled when hand has been placed on her shoulder snapped her out, she looks up to see Naruto's grinning face.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan. Let's go eat some tasty Ramen" without waiting for her answer, she grabbed her wrist and pull her but not too roughly to the Ramen stand but not before Naruto say to Sasuke.

"Just you know, not all people are bad if you don't give them a chance…and you're welcome to join us if you change your mind, teme!" and they disappeared.

When Naruto's words rung out in Sasuke's ears, he stopped whereas he's almost existing the alley and back home. Why did he stop he asked himself? Is he worried about both Sakura and the idiot? Yes, sure he always ready to give them the logical and cold truth he wouldn't lie but he cares for their safety and wellbeing but how could he keep them safe if the dobe keep on getting into trouble. He knows he didn't mean but now he's gone too far, to go inside the lady's Restaurant so unwillingly and unguarded is a quickest way to demise. Then Naruto's words still echo in his head "Just you know; not all people are bad if you don't give them a chance" a chance of what? Give them a chance to murder them while they're least expected and what prove to that? He's annoyed, frustrated, and hungry, and the faint smell of mix spices has just made it difficult to ignore such good aroma but he is an Uchiha and they are tough and they can stand to anything.

In Ichiraku Ramen, both Naruto and Sakura are sitting on a stool waiting for nice lady give them tasty looking morsels. Naruto at the sight and the smell of Ramen as his waiting for the anticipation to eat, Sakura, took weary glance at the brunette to see if she add anything unusual like drugs but by the looks of it she didn't have any bad attention of hurting her or Naruto, all the time she keeps smiling and humming as she prepares their meal of the day.

"Boy, it sure looks good I can't wait to taste it" Naruto's happy tune broke Sakura's thought and turn to face Naruto, and she agrees with him, the smell is heavenly and it looks so good from boiling the broth to crafting thinnest noodles it's like watching the artist creating a work of art.

Then Naruto and Sakura heard a shuffling from next pinkette that they turn to see who it is and to Sakura's shock, Sasuke is here sitting on a stool with them to join in.

"Well well! So you decided to show up, huh? Look like I finally got through to your big head of yours" Naruto exclaimed in a smug grin and Sasuke narrowed deadly at Naruto.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, dobe! I'm only here to make sure you won't die by your stupidity" he exclaimed, and Naruto huffed.

"Whatever, teme"

"Alrighty then! Lunch is served!" the lady put down three steaming bowl of Ramen right in front of them and by God it look so good to eat and it looks beautiful to look at, four slices of pork meat look neatly organized with three slices of sliced boiled eggs on the side and one slice of fishcake. Those thin noodles baked well professionally and the broth thick and hot with a nice aroma.

"Don't let the Ramen get cold, eat up" the lady smiled as she waits the kids to dig in.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and by the look of his drool he is going to dine in like a King. He pick up his chopsticks from the counter, broke it in half and as he about to thank for the food when he notice Sakura and Sasuke are not picking up their chopsticks, and they just keep staring at their bowl with a doubtful look like if the Ramen is going to jump at them and the nice lady also noticed how the other two kids look rigid.

"Are you all right?" the lady asked a little concern for them while Naruto is not concern for them, he understood what they're thinking; they're probably not trusting what's in front of them or a nice lady which cause Naruto to sadden. He wished his friends could see that the lady who, served them food is kind he can tell, he can really tell the person from good and bad by reading their psychological behavior thanks to his training. Sure he acts stupidly but that was it, it was all an act. If anyone in this Village finds out about this they will react more aggressively than before, and he can't afford that with his friends get involve. He wanted to tell them that's all right, and they can trust this woman like he does when the woman did something that surprised him.

The white apron wearing girl watched them for some time till she finally couldn't take this; she walk up and pick up her own chopsticks from the counter and bend over. Sakura and Sasuke tense when the girl bend close only to pick up a noodle from Sasuke's bowl and slurp the noodle till it's gone to her mouth and chew.

Sasuke and Sakura's mouth hanged open as they watch the girl eat the noodle right in front them while Naruto made a ghost of a smile on his sun-kissed face. He knew what she's doing; she is showing them that there isn't poison in their food by eating one of theirs as sign that she means them no harm.

Sasuke and Sakura's doubt fade away from the moment where the woman took a bite from the bowl of Ramen and watch her as she chew and swallow it then they wait but as they wait nothing happened except the girl smiled.

"Do you think I would put in the Ramen? Poison?" the girl spoke causing both Sasuke and Sakura to blush and guilty.

"But I understand what you all been through" the three look up at the girl with sad looking smile.

"No one should treat you this way, especially to you kids. Shame on them to act bullies to nice kids like you" she exclaimed as she let an angry huff.

"I swear sometimes I want to give them a piece of my mind for the horrible treatment they put you through" she ranted while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are surprised on woman who they just met suddenly turn into an over-protective mother. But what really shocked them that this woman know who they are, and she still treats them with kindness.

"Ano, Miss?" Sakura spoke.

"Hm! Yes?" Sakura troubled of finding the right word to ask this woman so she won't sound rude or anything.

"Um! Why are you…kind to us? Don't don't get me wrong we're thankful for the food, and you're hospitably it just…" Sakura rambled, and the girl giggled.

"I told you no one should treat this way because they listened to nasty rumors. You're nice kids and won't hurt anyone. And some costumers came by here and talks mean things about you guys, the nerve! Tou-sama almost going to kick them out for their ill-behavior" all they say in their mind is 'whoa!' there is someone who actually stood up for them it warmed their hearts…Wait a minute! Did she say 'Tou-same'!?

"Ayame! I'm back" and speak of the devil the girl's Father is here.

A man look roughly around forties or something with gray hair tucked under his white Chef hat, and slightly wrinkled. He came back from picking up the delivery. He heaved to put down large sack of flour and wipe out his sweat using his forearm.

"Welcome back, Tou-sama" the girl whose name is Ayame greeted her Father. The man smiled to his Daughter when notice three kids staring back at him.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there. Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen the best Ramen you ever eat" he greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you, old man!" Naruto greeted back with blunt.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed at his rudeness.

"HAHA! It's all right, young one! But don't take me lightly because I'm old, I'm as healthy as an ox!" he shows his muscles to the kids before he groan when his back ache painfully like fire, and the kids look bemused.

"Tou-sama, I told you not to force yourself since your back is still hurt." The man laugh as he is nervously scratching on the back of his neck.

Ayame then came up to her Father and whisper something to him that made the man look at her with surprise expression before he stares at the kids. They grew nervous when he stare but relax when smile and walk up to them.

"Welcome, my new costumers. My name is Teuchi, feel free to come by anytime you want" Teuchi didn't show them any negative light but kind warming welcome to his new costumers.

Naruto and Sakura smiled so bright while Sasuke smirk softly. Who would think they could find good people here.

"And since you guys have rough time and first timers I won't charge you! It's on the house." Teuchi grinned meaning well for his words and his Daughter Ayame smile kindly.

"Really?! Is really too much, sir?" Sakura is overwhelm by their compassion.

"Nonsense, we want you to enjoy your time. Go on and dig in before it gets cold" Teuchi replied.

"Then don't mind us if we do, old man." Naruto said it again before he wolf down his Ramen and his eyes sparkled with stars.

"Wow! This Ramen is amazing!" he slurp loud as he continues to eat.

Sakura took a bite and moaned; she agreed with Naruto this Ramen is delicious, Sasuke is eating his food quietly and enjoying it.

The kindness and compassion they received from Teuchi and Ayame had made their meal ever so sweet as they eat to their heart's content.

* * *

><p>Gaining friendship from Teuchi and Ayame made them as if they've accomplish something greater and made them warm inside and acceptance.<p>

After week went by they still suffer the same problem. Bullying, name calling, and vice versa, but nothing can let them down because they have to stay positive as they ignore them.

But the Sensei(s) are the worse, they make them work harder, giving them a hard task that above Academy Student level, and scold them for any chance they get involve they never wanted to be a part of it while the real culprit gets away with nothing.

Talk about cruelly unfair. Then their mood darken when the day of Kunai practice is fast approaching, but their Kunai is desperate need to sharpen because if they don't sharpen their sharp weapons it would bounce off the target and possibly break. They went every blacksmith in Konoha but as usual no one would want those Demon Trio in their shop, and they kick them out and when they approach their Sensei and explain to them they would say it's not their problem for neglecting to sharpen their weapon and goes and accuse them of being irresponsible and careless which made them further angering them, the Sensei expect to make an outburst but disappointed when they thanked him and left.

Lady luck had smiled upon them when the Third Hokage looked through his crystal ball and saw how cruel those Sensei(s) are, and they are the cause of their failure, so he took the matter in his own hands. He first took Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to move them to a different class and Sensei, a Sensei, who is kinder to his student and devote his life to see them successful that what the Hokage said.

His name is Umino Iruka, a tanned man with the scar across his nose, brown hair and gentle brown eyes. They've seen him from time to time outside of class, and he looks like kind man. When the Third announce the trio to be his student and Iruka welcomed them with a caring smile and happy to have new students which shook the trio in surprise.

And true of what the Third said, their new Sensei is hell lot different from their old Sensei or any other Sensei(s). He is here to help when needed, he would scold with really scary face and punish them but not too severely but fitted to learn their lesson, he guides them to the true Ninja path with his wisdom and guidance. Iruka is really scary Sensei when he's angry but gentle and sympathetic to help his students.

Iruka has reminded his student to practice their Kunai for the exam and the trio slumped for reminding them, and they are afraid to ask his Sensei for help that Naruto as optimism as ever say that Iruka is nice, and he would help and before he can wait for their answer, he walk up to his Sensei after he dismissed his class. After telling everything, Iruka frown at those people's ill behavior to them. For as long as he knows, he knows who those children truly are but he is unlike those Villagers he doesn't see them as Demons but children whom they need his help.

Iruka gladly helped them and told them that he knows a friend who works in Blacksmith in downtown Konoha district, his name is Takeshi, and he write the address and the name of his shop, once they got it they thanked him before they run off to find this shop.

It took them almost an hour of finding, and their search is over when they come across the shop. It's simple, small shop completely exposed to the outside world, and they can feel radiating heat coming from inside. A thick dark gray smoke escaping from the chimney and sign is placed on top of the roof, painted in black in, Takeshi's Shop that what it says. They can see a full armor from inside and many tools and weaponry looking sharp and deadly, and a man wearing short sleeve white shirt, drench with sweat from heat and work, brown pants and sandals, clearly hammering something as the of loud clank of hammer and metal connect together. He's a large man with brown hair tied it in one bun.

They enter inside without any hesitation from what they experience from past days, the Ichiraku Ramen's folks, Third Hokage and Iruka-Sensei are the only adults they can trust so the owner of the shop must be as nice as them…hopefully.

They examined the finished weapons display on the wall, Katanas, Kunai, Shurikens, so many sharp objects are something else, and they are well refined perfectly.

Sasuke admired the long swords before him; they look so thin and light but strong and fatal. Deadly by the look but beautifully crafted, one must wield it, not by steady hand or strength but sharp mind and strong will. Sasuke have seen a collection of Katanas from his Tou-sama and other member of Uchiha, and he desired a Katana of his own like his family one day.

"Stop drooling over there! You're gonna buy or not?" the owner's voice was gruff when he spoke, didn't turn away from his work.

"Gomen, sir. But our Sensei recommended us here that this the best place to polish our weapons," Sakura aforementioned.

"I don't do charity." He gruffly established without giving them a glance.

"B-But, Iruka-Sensei…"

"Iruka-boy!" the man turn around to face three little kids with scowl on his face, his steel eyes narrowed at them and his mouth made a thin line. He has a round head with a strong jawline and a large X like scar on his forehead, along with scars over his left arm.

"What does the squirt wants?"

"Um, he said you're really good at weapons and tools and…" Sakura was cut off yet again.

"Good?! I'm the best around here," the Blacksmith exclaimed.

"Of course and we ask of you if you polish our tools. They're out of form, and we have Throwing Practice next week." She conceded, and the man frowned deepen, not liking the look on his face. Is he going to kick them out for knowing who they are?

"Let me see them?" they blinked when he asked.

"What are you gawking at? Let me see your tools," they snapped as they each hand him their weapons.

He expects them with careful eyes; he twirl one Kunai with his finger before he deflect it at the wall, and it soon made contact it fell down from it hit the wall.

"They're crap," he said not really care if the children are here.

"Well, you're gonna fix it, right old timer?" said Naruto out loud.

"**Who are you calling old?!**" the man scrunch mad at Naruto.

"You are." Naruto replied honestly causing Sakura to face palmed and Sasuke to sigh. The man twitch and growl as he walks up to Naruto, towering over him like a giant and Naruto is not even intimidate by him. The Blacksmith continues to growl before he erupts to laugh really hard.

"You got spunk, brat." He said, surprising them.

"The name's Takeshi, I'll have your weapons ready in two days."

They can't help but to smile and chant whooping thank you to Takeshi and all their worry lifted from their shoulders.

Little by little, things are turning good for the trio after gaining another trust and friendship from Blacksmith, Takeshi. And who knew what surprises are about to unfold before them but one thing for sure they can't wait to see the new day…that what they thought without knowing a very special occurrence will happen, and they are on their way.

* * *

><p>The trio had taken the shortcut to get back home faster since the sun is starting to set, and they need to get back before dark.<p>

They've reached a familiar building; their Academy closed for the weekend and the quickest route to home, as they pass the Academy building when Naruto's ears caught a distress shriek from a girl no doubt. He stops and turn to the source of the shriek and right over there, three tall boys circling around the captive girl in the middle preventing her from escaping.

"Trying to run away without an apology, what a brat!" a fat kid said, leering at the poor, frighten girl.

"Now, I'm mad." The other were livid and sounded insulted that Naruto doesn't know why but he sure know that there is no to treat a girl like that. He then continues to watch and see one of the kid that's in front of frightening girl has grabbed her hair and pushed her down, making her fall on four while the boys look down on her like she's dirt.

"Now, apologize." He spoke in a mean way.

"…I'm sorry." A little girl apologized whispery, barely can hear her say.

"You call _that_ an apology!"

"That was the worse!"

"Say it right or else." The fat kid exclaimed as he pushed her head almost inches away from the ground, and Naruto could hear the girl's sobbing, it clenches his heart.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Her voice of pleading and beseech has reached Naruto's ears, and his body heated with fury and his feet rushed to save the girl before they can bully her any further.

"Quit it!" he yelled and he charges to her rescue.

Sakura and Sasuke did not notice Naruto is not walking with them till they heard a loud yell of "quit it" and quickly turn around to find Naruto is not there, they hear voices coming from inside the Academy building, they rush inside, and they've found Naruto is facing before him three tall boys all looking mean and pissed and then they see a little girl with violent hair and pupiless white eyes. What's a Hyuuga doing in here all be herself?

Naruto glare at the bullies, hating them as they takes beating up smaller people for pleasure, he will not let them have their satisfaction while he's around. He quickly shove the first bully who was pulling the girl's hair and then he shoves the other two to the ground harshly. He didn't care if they got hurt in the process but what they did is totally wrong. He looks down to see the girl is all right but what happen to him next was unforeseen, and surge of electricity in his body has gone haywire.

Blue eyes of the sky clashed eyes of the white moon, they are so clear as they are serene and glossy with fresh tears. Skin has never been kissed by the light of the sun on her tender cream skin, then her oval face with tinted pink on her cheeks from her previous sobbing and showing sign of confusion at the boy who out of nowhere came to her aid.

Naruto is attracted to her like moth to a flame; his mind and body are overrun with wild and hysterical of electrifying feeling he faced before. Heart beats faster and harder that may be possible that everyone who's here heard it, and the first he thought of her is…she is pretty.

Naruto was in phase of hypnosis that he did not hear his friends calling out to him and warning an attack from the bullies that they are coming from behind, and it was too late when they grabbed him, pushed him to the ground and start beating him up.

"Hey! Leave him alone." Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke cursed as he quickly rushes to help him.

It was two against three, not a fair fight, but Sasuke and Naruto held them off to protect the little girl. Soon people begin to gather around to watch the fight unfold them and not bothering to stop them.

Till the fight ended when a tall man with eyes that they are the same as the little girl's eyes came to see the catastrophe before his eyes. The bullies stopped, flinch with look of terror and run away with their tails between their legs.

The man bent down to the little and check her to see she is all right, and he is relieved that she is nowhere hurt. He picks himself up and hold out his offering hand to the little miss, and they both walk away without glancing back at the wounded boys. Except her whom she looks back at blond boy who saved her with uncertainty and thankful that she had nodded shyly as a thank you before she went on home.

Sasuke watch as the man takes the Hyuuga girl without so much thank you, but that was suspected of them after doing a good deed of saving her. It didn't bother the young Uchiha, but he is concern about Naruto since he's still on the ground floor unmoving.

He looks down at him with a puzzled face; he is hurt but not by much, so why is he stays there like that?

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?" Sakura sprint to his side with a look of worry hinted in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied earning a sigh of relief from Sakura, then next she look down at Naruto and bent down to see him if he is all right.

"Naruto, are you okay? Say something." Sakura conceded with her heart grabbed by fear that Naruto may have gotten hurt worse than Sasuke, which is why he is still on the ground and not moving from the same spot. Till he said.

"Fine~" he slurred dreamily that made his friends the ever more confused.

"What?" both Sakura and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"Fine~" Naruto replied the same answer.

The pinkette and blackette both blinked a couple of times as their brains try to understand on what's going on in Naruto's mystery mind of his.

On up-close inspection, Naruto lay on the ground with an eye shut closed with a lazy smile. It looks like his sleeping while dreaming something really good but wide awake at the same time, and it affected him greatly. In the back of his mind, he recalls this kind of expression when he saw Ero-Sennin reading porn in broad daylight with the stupid look on his face whenever he sees a girl, is this what he feels when he sees girls? No way, he is nowhere his level of stupidity.

Although, the girl he met and saved made him feel lighter than a feather and feel warm inside. Sakura who have observing Naruto for a while and then she giggles when she figures it out.

"I think some is in love~" she sings along and Sasuke snorted.

"From the way I look he looks much dobe-ier with that expression on his face." Sasuke exclaimed bluntly.

"You just don't get it." Sakura reacted, but Sasuke stayed quiet making Sakura sigh.

"Never mind, let's just go home." She said and walk away.

Sasuke listened and followed her but not before grabbing Naruto's ankles as he drags him all the way home while Naruto stay dreamily and muttering something about pretty as he ignored him.

* * *

><p>To be frank, this has been quite a ride.<p>

To meet such people from the Ichiraku Ramen stand, owner of the weapon store, and a Hyuuga girl they saved her from days before and thanked them, as well.

It must have been some divine plan it made for them to meet those people to acquaintance with, and true to wise man's words that fate works in a mysterious way.

It felt it strange and un-expecting but by the looks of things it made things good even if they are adults they are great to hang around them and having fun. Although, the Hyuuga heiress hasn't come up to them ever since but she was there in the Academy and not looking at them with distaste, but she did show a tender small smile to their direction, but mostly at Naruto the boy who saved her before she turned away in the state of blush forming on her face when Naruto almost caught her stare.

The three trio feels that all past aggression has been nothing but a distant past and now concentrate on what they have now. Feeling the weight on their shoulders lifting ever so slightly signify that one day…day when they feel light than air and can soar freely without a care.

Despite it's only a small beginning, but it was worth much more, and the day of yet to be will be shiner.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, folks. Thank you for reading this. I know you all probably wondering when will I write a chapter where they all grown up and stuff, be patient because pretty soon it will come a day, and I can't wait to write about it! See ya guys next time on Atarashii Sannin no Michi.<p> 


	9. Forgive me & Reasons

Dear Readers.

It is I, your faithful friend, Pen-Woman is here to speak to ease all your fear and concern.

I did NOT, I repeat, did NOT nor willing to abandon my stories. They are my wonderful works I practically pour my mind, heart, and soul into my stories as if they were my children. Forgive me for not answering any of your worry-filled comments, but I will tell you my reasons is to why I delayed my babies.

First off, I had a job like anyone have, but my work has given me nothing, but turn me into a nerve-wrecking ball. It was nothing like my last job, this job that I spent almost half a year nearly made me sick, not the kind of 'I'm sick of it' but I was really ill.

My stomach has turn into a clinic for so many meds I take for my stomach pain that comes day in and day out. every once in a while I go to my doctor for check-up, and he believes that I just relax and take it easy, but I can't all because of my boss.

When I first start my 2nd job it was O.K, I was completely good doing my work...until, of course, I saw the true color of this job. My boss has shown no appreciation or gratitude as I was trying my very best to please her, but it made me so frustrated that it gives me a headache. My boss blames stuff I didn't do, and even sometimes put me on a guilt trip for the stuff which I didn't do is broken.

When I finally had it I told my boss I quit for not feeling appreciated of my work. I signed my papers, took my monthly salary, and I left without looking back.

As you can see that's why I didn't have much time to write to anything, but now I'm free and happy I can go back to the one thing I love to work and feeling appreciated right here...and my cooking ^^

So now that you all know, I will get back to work, and thank you so much that you guys, haven't given up on me. Love you all.


	10. Important Notice!

My dearest readers,

I'm truly disappointed to say that I cannot continue this story that lack the inspiration from the readers it needs, what I'm about to say is not meant to hurt you in any way.

You see, no one seem to appreciate this story as much as the other stories I have, and I feel as though that this story did not capture the hearts of readers, and they are some reviews who are names I will not mention want to know when will I update the other stories who made strong influence.

I am so sorry if I let you down but rest assured that I am not going to remove it from the website, instead I will put it in adoption, but I'm not the kind of person who give it away right away to the first person who said I WILL TAKE IT! I will give it away to the one person whose truly deserve to have it by giving me ONE good reason. Yes, I know it sounded cliche but I'm being me.

If you are here to adopt then please send me by PM and give me one reason why should I give it to you, and another thing you have the right to change it the way you please.

Thank you all.


End file.
